Whisper Wind Falls
by Michael Richlieu
Summary: Everybody has dreamed it before, to fall asleep one night and the very next day to wake up in a extordania world. A world where superpowers, heroes and villains are no longer fiction, but the new normal of society. A world of infinite possibility and interesting people to meet. However hate and discrimination is always a problem and this world is no exception .
1. Chapter 1

Everybody has dreamed it before, to fall asleep one night and the very next day to wake up in a extordania world. A world where superpowers, heroes and villains are no longer fiction, but the new normal of society. A world of infinite possibilities and interesting people to meet. The thing is though, in this world that fiction is not fiction at all and the world is full of wondrous people. About half of the earth's population has some kind of unique ability and for the most part people with powers and those without them get along well with one another. A lot of people will say they are lucky to live in a place with such wonder, and if you were to ask Bayley she'd be the first person to tell you how envious she is about those people.

Unlike half the population on earth Bayley is powerless, from a young age this became apparent to her as many of the people she had met growing up began to use all kinds of new abilities and she stayed the same. To make matters even worse, Bayley's life up to this point has been far from a joy ride. For as long as she can remember Bayley had been an orphan, she has no knowledge of who her parents may be, if they're dead or alive, or even if they had abandoned her for good reason or not. Because of this Bayley found herself moving from foster home to foster home very often for much of her childhood. Never really staying in one place for too long. She thought this vicious cycle of moving would never end until something out of the blue happened. Bayley had gotten a call from someone who claimed to be a distant relative of hers and had offered to set her up in an apartment building a few states over. Although the thought of moving again, didn't excite her, the possibility of this being her last move ever, did.

So after the foster home gave the ok without another moment of hesitation Bayley graciously accepted the offer, hopped on a plane and was now on a train to take her to Whisper Wind Falls. She didn't know much about the town, only that is was a secluded town that was built about a mile away from a beautiful waterfall that flows into a river and surrounded by miles of trees. Bayley looked out the window, the train was now going through some woods and she assumed that must mean they were close.

As Bayley looked out the window, she could faintly see her reflection and gave herself a reassuring smile " _Ok, this is it, a new town, new home, new life. No more foster homes and no more moving. This is going to be the place I can spend the rest of my life I'm sure of it"._

As great as this all was one thing still bothered Bayley, who was this relative that set all this up for her. She really wanted to thank this person for giving this opportunity, but she never received any information on the person. Before she could give it any more thought the train had stopped and arrived at their final destination.

As everyone began to get up from their seats to un-board the train Bayley remained seated for a moment longer. It was finally time, the beginning of the rest of her life. She had no idea what would be in store for her, but she was ready. She was going to take the world by the balls and finally make something for herself. So Bayley stood up, with a backpack on her shoulders and a duffle bag in each hand, planted one foot firmly on the ground and went to take her first footstep to her new life… and fell flat on her face after tripping on the shoelace of her converse, smack down in the isle of the train and Bayley could feel everyone impatient stair.

Even as the anxiety of the situation built up in her chest all she could do was mutter to herself "Great start Bayley".

Quickly picking herself back up and stepping carefully, this time off the train. It was a rather hectic scene as Bayley tried to navigate her way through the train station. After 10 minutes of tip toeing and constantly apologizing for bumping into someone Bayley made it out of the horde of train passengers. Finally, having a minute to take in her surroundings, Bayley looks around at a variety of different signs to try and find the exit. Once finding her way Bayley followed what she hoped were the correct signs that lead her to an escalator heading downstairs. Bayley set down her bags as she descended down, as this happened Bayley pulled out a piece a paper from her sweat jacket pocket. The letter contained the addresses of her soon to be new home, but had no explanation on how to get there.

Bayley folded up the paper and placed it back in her pocket, then bringing a hand to her mouth, she began to chew on a finger nail " _I wonder if I'm going to meet this relative of mine. Finally having someone I can call family sure sounds amazing"._

Midway down the escalator, Bayley noticed a man that looked to be in a chauffeur uniform holding a sign that read " _Bayley Martinez"_. Once finally on the ground level Bayley walked up to the man holding the sign.

Once she got close enough the man put the sign away "You must be be Miss. Martinez, please follow me".

Without so much as another word the man grabbed Bayley's two duffle bags and led the way. After being slightly confused by the quick encounter, Bayley lightly jogged to catch up with the man. Following him out of the train station, Bayley saw the man put her bags in the trunk of a town car and held open the back seat door for her. Not being used to this kind of treatment Bayley wasn't sure how to act, there wasn't a whole lot of luxury in being an orphan so even the simplest things such as someone taking her bags or holding a door open for her was a bit of a new experience.

Being trapped in her own thoughts Bayley didn't even notice the man's patience running low until he cleared his throat gaining her attention "Sometime this week would be nice Miss. Martinez".

"Right, sorry" Bayley said as she quickly shuffled into the car.

Closing the door the driving then entered the driver's side seat and started the engine of the car. The car ride at first was a silent one, the driver didn't seem like a particularly chatty man. So instead Bayley just continued to take in the surroundings of her new home, just the sheer number of trees amazed her. However, she wanted to know more than just the setting of her new home, she wanted to know what it was truly like. Looking back up at her driver she decided to try and strike up a conversation with the man anyway "So um Mr. Driver".

Eye contact between the two lasted a split second when the driver looked up at the rear view mirror "Call me Allen, not Mr. Driver".

Bayley looked down in embarrassment "Sorry Mr. Drive- I mean Allen". Bayley mentally cursed herself "I was just wondering, what's Whisper Wind Falls like".

Allen looked back at Bayley through the mirror and smiled at the awkward child "Alright, since you seem like a good kid I'll tell you".

Bayley smiled, relieved the driver was not as cold as she originally thought "Ok Miss. Martinez let's see what I can tell you about our little slice of heaven".

Now on the edge of her seat Bayley dialed in on every last word Allen said "Well, for starters, this place is one of the least mutant populated towns you'll ever see, the nation's average is about 50%, but here in Whisper Wind only about 20% of people have a power of some degree".

Mutants, it's been a common phrase that is used to describe anyone who has a superpower. Although she was amazed by the low amount of superpowered people that lived in her new town, it was that certain word the driver said that caught Bayley off guard "Mutants? Now that's a word I haven't heard in a while".

A frown formed on the lips of the driver, it was barely noticeable, but Bayley just caught it on the mirror before Allen continued "Yes, well, I'm glad that at least the rest of the world has realized what a cruel word that is. You see, although a lot of the people here are perfectly fine with mutants, there a fair amount who have a lot of hate towards them as well. Everyday people with powers get called mutants, so much it's just becoming what we refer to them as, even though we know it's wrong. It's part of the culture of this town now I'm sad to say".

Bayley shook her head not being able to accept this "But why? And how come the people don't do something about it then? People who are fortunate enough to have powers do so many amazing things. Now I don't have any, but I'd never discriminate against someone for something they're born with".

Allen smiled at Bayley glad to see she had a good head on her shoulders "I'm glad to hear it, unfortunately a lot of people are on the fence when it comes to mutants, They don't really know if they're for or against them. So they kinda just avoid them until something happens to sway their opinion. So a lot mutants are alone and don't really have anyone".

Alone, Bayley knew what that was like. The pain of being isolated, ignored, and at times feel as if you're invisible, just because you aren't or don't have the same things as everyone else. Sure she was fortunate enough to meet some great people in her life but how could she live in a place that rejected people for something they had no control over.

Allen looked up and saw Bayley with her head down and attempted to cheer her up "Hey kid, don't be too upset, yeah, there are a lot of scumbags in this town, but I'll tell you what I guarantee that you'll meet some really good people along the way too. Who knows, maybe you can be that one person to make everybody see that the mutants of this town aren't any different than anyone of us".

That was enough to perk Bayley up a little bit. Yeah, even if no one else will give the mutants a chance she will. Most importantly, it gave her a goal " _From this day forward, I vow to make this town a better place for everyone, and if I have too I'll change the whole way this town sees things in order to do so"._

Suddenly the car stopped and parked in front of a tall building "were here Miss. Martinez".

Taking the hint Bayley hopped out the car and examined her new neighborhood It looked as if she lived in the center of town. She could tell immediately that this was a fairly small town, one of which were everybody almost knew everyone. The roads were slow and people were walking up and down the sidewalks. She could see a shopping center along with a line of store all selling and servicing something different.

Bayley heard a grunt come from Allen as he held out her two duffle bags "Your bags Miss. Martinez".

Gratefully taking them from him Bayley smiled "Please call me Bayley, and thanks for everything".

With a tip of his cap Allen made his way back to his car, but not before giving Bayley, one more glance "Well Bayley, I hope that you'll find your time here simply phenomenal".

With that he hoped back into his car and drove off. Turning around Bayley faced the building of her new home, taking a deep breath, she marched forward and entered the doors. As she walked in, she looked around the lobby, it was nice as any other she supposed. She made her way to the front desk and before she could even say hi the lady behind the desk started talking "Well your a new face, my names AJ and you must be Bayley we've been expecting you. If you could just follow Curt here he'll take you to your room."

Bayley couldn't help but be impressed with this women's… efficiency "Wow, you got that without even needing to ask my name".

AJ just smiled "Well, I've worked here for a while and we don't get too many new tenets so I just assumed. Oh, before I forget, here's your key and I hope you enjoy your new home".

Taking the key from her Bayley then had the man named Curt take her bags up to her room, it seemed as if her apartment was on the second to last floor of the building so the two took the elevator. Finally getting to her floor Bayley uses the key that was labeled # _613_. When they got to the front door of the place Bayley gave the man who carried her bags a small tip as she insisted she could carry her bags from here. Without complaint the man took his pay and left.

She took her first step into her new apartment and took a moment to look around it was certainly nice, maybe not anything to brag about, but compared to the foster homes she was accustomed to the apartment was breathtaking. Bayley walked around her new home, it was your standard apartment. It was already furnished, a kitchen off to the corner near the living room, obviously a bed room and bath room. What had Bayley most excited was the small patio she had.

As Bayley was taking everything in she noticed something on the coffee table in her living room area, it was another letter and a phone. She took the items in each hand and read the letter as she made her way to her patio.

" _Dear Bayley, I hope that you have traveled well and are finding everything in your new home acceptable. I took the liberty of getting your furniture, a tv, bed and other things of that nature. Along with that I also am giving you a phone, your phone bill along with all your others bills involving the apartment will be paid for by me. If you look inside the phone case your find a debit card that you can use to pay for food or anything else you'd like to purchase. I hope to meet you soon, I'll be watching over you the best I can till then._

 _From. F.D"._

Now sitting outside her patio, Bayley took hold of the first phone she's ever owned. Clenching it in her hand, she looked out at the beautiful scenery of the town, the way the woods circled the town and went on for miles was truly something to be seen. Not to mention the way the sun was setting to make the sky a gorgeous magenta color. Sure, it was one thing to hear about the view this place had but it was a whole other to experience it firsthand.

This was it, the place her life would truly begin. The first sixteen years of her life have led her to this moment and she was ready for her life to change.

If only she knew in that moment what that would entail.

* * *

 **Thanks for the read everyone, if you wondering, when part of the story are "Italic" it means the person is thinking or reading off something. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I have a lot of hope in this story. Please let me know what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a couple of days now since Bayley moved into her new apartment and things were really starting to shape up. Using the card that her mystery relative gave her, she decided to use it to buy something's to add her own personal touch to liven up the place, things such as posters, colorful pillows, stuffed animals and the bean bag chair that she was currently sitting on as she ate her cereal. Adjusting to her new life was going pretty smoothly so far, although it was a little weird being all by herself. Being so used to the foster care system, no matter how many times she moved, she usually had about two to five people living under the same roof as her. Now there was no one but her, she could stay up as long as she wanted, eat whenever, and most importantly not have to wait for the bathroom.

Kicking her feet onto the coffee table Bayley had a smirk on her face, yes, she could definitely get used to this. Finally, being all alone with nobody to bother her. However, that smirked slowly started to fade and almost turned into a frown.

"Alone huh" Bayley sighed.

Although it was quite convenient to have a place of her own, it was also pretty lonely. If there was one thing she missed about her foster homes it was the people there. Sure, she was never in one place long enough to make any real friends, but at the same time she met some really great people. Not to mention some of them had truly amazing powers that were very unique. People who, if given a little more time could have turned into some great friends she was sure. To finally have a group of people she could trust wholeheartedly and experience everything life has to offer for them together. Yes, that was all Bayley really wanted.

Quickly shaking her head Bayley jumped up from her bean bag chair and clenched her fist "What am I thinking, now that I finally have a permanent home. I can finally find friends that I won't have to say goodbye to in a couple months".

Then making her way over to her kitchen Bayley put her bowl in the sink and grabbed her backpack that was resting on a chair. After making sure everything was turned off Bayley made her way out of her apartment and locked the door behind her. After having a couple days to get settled in it was finally time for Bayley to have her first day at her new school. Since it was a small town there was only one high school, Whisper Wind High. She had passed by it a couple times while exploring her new town. It seemed as if it was the largest building in town, which was a little surprising to Bayley. How many students can a town of this size actually have.

Bayley continued to make her way to her bus stop and before she knew it, she was staring down a big yellow bus flashing its lights. As the bus drew closer Bayley noticed no one else was waiting with her and figured she was the sole person for this stop. Once the bus came to a complete stopped and opened up its doors Bayley made her way up on the bus and smiled at the driver. Once she turned and faced the seats of the bus, she immediately notices two things.

One, the bus was damn near packed and two, everyone was staring at her " _Man, I guess I really stick out like a sore thumb as the new kid"._

Feelings of anxiety flooded into her chest and judging by the burning feeling on her face, she could tell she was probably red as a tomato right now. Quickly looking around Bayley saw that one of the two front seats of the bus was still open. Mentally thanking any god that would listen for preventing her from walking down the bus isle of stares, she quickly sat down and rested her bag on top of her thighs.

Once seated Bayley let out a huge sigh of relief " _Ok, calm down, we can't keep getting all nervous or else everyone's going to think you're some kind of weirdo"._

As Bayley mentally scolded herself, the bus door closed and slowly started to pull off. In that moment Bayley could see bursts of orange speed by out of the corner of her eye, and then the bus stopped on a dime causing everyone on it to jerk forward.

Then the bus doors opened again and a girl with ginger hair entered "Whew, just made it again, I'm getting pretty good at this wouldn't you say Cole".

The girl who just caused the bus to stop was practically giddy, although the bus driver wasn't so enthusiastic about the situation "Damn it Becky you can't keep jumping in front of the bus every time you're about to miss it. Now take a seat".

Then the girl named Becky playfully punched the bus drivers arm twice "I can't take the seat its bolted down mate".

As Becky laughed at her own bad joke the driver just gave her a cold look as she turned around to sit down. When she went to go to her usually seat she was surprised to see someone had already occupied it "Well, you're a new face, would you mind if a I sit me lass down next to you".

Unable to form any words Bayley just nodded her head. Becky took her seat next to Bayley and proceed to hum to herself. As she did this Bayley examined the girl, she certainly seemed nice enough, but as far as first impressions go, she's definitely a tad careless and a little sarcastic but that wasn't a bad thing. In fact, that might just make her even more interesting to be around. Plus, it also appeared they live in the same building so that means they could hang out all the time. Yes, she was perfect, the perfect person for Bayley to try and befriend first. This was it Bayley was going to show confidence and initiative and ask this girl her name.

But before she could get a word out Becky beat her to it "So tell me love, what's your name".

Bayley gulped, she's was never good with meeting new people, it took her almost half the drive with Allen before she had built up the courage to talk to him. This was different for Bayley, now she was on the spot and a potential friendship was on the line "Oh me… well... You see… I'm… uh… a Gemini".

Bayley freaked out under pressure and blurted out the first thing that came to her head, while Becky just stared at her. Bayley couldn't believe she couldn't answer such a simple question gosh, it was just like ever new foster home she's ever been to. Why did she always have to be so nervous.

" _I hate myself"_ Bayley said mentality.

Bayley had thought this was going to be one of the longest bus rides ever until Becky started to laugh "Well, I guess that one question out of the way huh but I was going for your name lassy".

Bayley attempted to compose herself "Oh right. I'm Bayley. Sorry I can be a little… awkward".

Without missing a beat Becky answered, "I'll say, your worse then virgin on prom night".

Bayley could her face flush up again and looked away until she felt Becky's arm wrap around her shoulders "Don't you worry love, I can already tell I'm going to like you. The names Becky Lynch, if you ever need anything, just crack open a beer and I'll be there in a flash".

Bayley smiled, glad to see that Becky was even nicer than she anticipated "Umm, aren't we a little young to drink".

Becky chuckled at this and rub Bayleys head "Oh sweet innocent Bayley, it appears I am very much needed in your life".

Taking her arm back Becky continued to question Bayley "So your the new girl aye. Tell me what do I think so far. Have you met any scary mutants yet".

Their that word was again, Allen did say that word was very common "Oh, it seems pretty nice, and no I haven't. Why do you have any powers".

Becky quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening other than Bayley "Unfortunately, no I don't but I have a friend that's a mutant" double checking her surroundings Becky began to whisper "Between you and me if you ever meet anyone with powers id keep it to yourself. The kids in this school aren't very kind to mutants".

" _So the hate for people with powers in this town has been passed down to the younger generation, huh"_ Bayley thought to herself.

After that Bayley and Becky just chatted and got to know each other a little bit better. It was a huge relief she able to find somebody that she could talk to right off the bat. The bus ride to the school was peaceful as any other. Some student talking amongst themselves, other rushing to finish the homework they neglected and the occasional scolding from the bus driver telling some kid to keep his head out the window. The bus was making its finale turns when all of a sudden there was a huge explosion in the next block over from the bus. The bus came to a screeching halt and every student was trying to look out their window to see what all the commotion was.

However, it became very apparent to Becky what was happening "Oh shit! It's the Ascension".

"The who?" Bayley, who was a little shaken up at what was happening was confused

Becky grabbed Bayley and lowered them down to avoid being hit by any debris "They're a pair of villainous bastards who have been terrorizing our town for some time now. Their real names are Konnor and Viktor, they're nothing but small time troublemakers who are trying to make a name for themselves".

The two continued to wreak havoc, destroying everything in their path. From what Bayley could gather the man who Becky described as Viktor seems as if his powers was the ability to cause an explosion just by touching and the other one, Konnor would wither away or disintegrate anything he could get a good hold on. Just the sheer power that two men had been enough to send shivers down Bayley spine, but it wasn't until the man Konnor looked at the bus with evil intent that made her go pale.

Konnor looker at his smaller teammate Viktor, who gave him an approving nod, once getting the good to go Konnor made a beeline straight for the school bus. The pleading screams from the bus could be heard for miles and only intensified as the kids saw Konnor take a massive leap.

"NOW DIE!" Konnor roared as he slammed both his fist into the ground, causing the bus went flying at near 50 feet into the air. For Bayley everything was blurred, time had seemed to slow down completely.

" _Is this it"_ Bayley thought " _Not even a week into what was supposed to be a new life, the new life where I was supposed to finally settle down make friends I would have forever and never have to move again. Is this really how I'm going to die"._

After what seemed like ages in the air the bus finally began to descend and came hurtling to the ground. Waiting for what she had thought to be her dying crash Bayley closed her eyes and braced for impact. Just as the bus was going to make contact with the road something happened.

"Now Breezy!" And the deep voice could be heard.

Bayley then opened her eyes and instead of a crash it felt as if they had been caught by something but what? What could possibly be strong enough or big enough for that matter to catch a flying school bus.

It wasn't until she heard someone from the back of the yell that she got her answer "Look it's the Fashion Police".

Cheers were now coming from inside the bus as it was lowered back down on the street. The two heroines could now be seen in front of the vehicle facing off against the Ascension "I gotta say Dango good call on the spare boxer briefs".

Fandango tipped his hat as he boasted "They're my Calvin Kleins, strong, durable, and above all fashionable".

As the students were getting over there near death experience, Becky saw that Bayley still had that confused look on her face "That's right, you probably don't know any of the mutants in this town, huh. Well the two guys that just saved us were Tyler Breeze and Fandango, aka The Fashion Police. They've been best friends since they were kids and somehow their powers became compatible to one another making them a formidable team".

Bayley looked in awe at her saviors, Fandango used his hand to gather a bunch of clothes from a store that got scattered during the Ascension rampage. It was almost as if Fandango hand was a magnet that cloths we're attracted to. Once they had a good amount of clothing Tyler Breeze shoot some kind of substance from his mouth and sprayed half the clothes.

Bayley looks on absolutely amazed, but was still lost until Becky further explained what was happening "You see the power that Tyler and Fandango have isn't so much as being able to control cloths, rather they're able to manipulate the fabric and material that is used to make clothes. They're able to make clothes bigger, smaller or stronger by manipulating the thread count in them. They both can do this independently, but when they work as a team they can make the clothing as big as they want. However, they do have own ability unique only to them. As you saw Fandango can have clothes gravitate towards him almost like a magnet, something Tyler can't do. At the same time Tylers able to spew starch from mouth to make clothes hard as steel, something Fandango's unable to do".

After having things explained, Bayley now understood what happened, as the bus was falling Fandango and Tyler use a pair of boxers witch they made big and strong enough to catch the bus like a net. It was truly amazing to Bayley how they were able to manage that in such a short amount of time.

Back on the battleground Fandango was trying to reason with the Ascension "Guys do we really have to go through this every week. Can't you just save us the trouble and turn yourselves in".

Both men just laughed as Viktor just stood tall and puffed his chest out "Why would we do that, look around you, look at the carnage, why would we stop when we're succeeding in our goal to run this town."

Fandango just sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose "Some people never learn, Breezy if you would".

"Right" Tyler said as he pulled out a notepad and flipped through it "Konnor and Viktor due to the crimes of vandalism, trespassing, attempting to destroy a bus full of students, but worse of all, first degree crimes against fashion, I sentence the two of you to a ass kicking by the Fashion Police".

After that the Ascension sprinted right for Tyler and Fandango "Then come on, stop talking about it and do it".

Seeing as there was no other choice Fandango looked at Tyler, who nodded, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Tyler grabbed a T-shirt that he had sprayed with starch and straighten out to make blunt object similar to a bat. Tyler then began to run right for Viktor, just as Viktor pulled back his fist to land a strike, he felt something wrap around his legs, he looked down and saw that Fandango used his power to wrap a pair of jeans around his ankles. Just as Viktor was beginning to fall, Tyler took a baseball slide to get under Viktor and once he was, he swung his weapon right into his midsection, sending him flying. Now successfully separating the two, Tyler and Fandango proceed to finish off their opponents one on one.

While Tyler went on to take care of Viktor, Fandango held back to fight off Konnor. With a grin on his face Konnor pounded his two hands together to try and intimidate Fandango who continued to stand tall. If he was going to win this fight, he was going to need to keep his distance and use his long range fighting ability. Lucky for him, he already had a plan in mind.

Konnor grew tired of waiting and went straight for Fandango, who began to backtrack to keep distance. Konnor was a reckless and stuck everything in his path in pursuit of Fandango. As he was being chased Fandango use his power to fling all the clothing he had at Konnor.

However Konnor effectively dodged them and the one he didn't he just swatted away "Ha without your buddy here to harden the clothing, your powers are useless against me".

He was right without Breeze, trying to hurt Konnor like this was pointless, however, that wasn't what Fandango was going for. Continuing this same method went on for a little while longer, but soon Fandango slipped up and tripped on a piece of debris from the distraction. Taking advantage of the brief moment of hesitation, Konnor was able to get a direct hit on Fandango causing an explosion and sending him hurtling into a building. He hung onto the wall for a moment until he fell face first onto the ground.

Konnor laughed as he admired his work "Can't you see Dango, without Tyler around to help you, you don't have a chance against me".

Fandango slowly was able to get to one knee, he wiped some blood away from his mouth and was sporting a smirk, much to Konnor's displeased "It amazes me how stupid you are. Even after all the times we fought, you stay the same. You truly are hopeless, your all bronze and no brains".

Konnor raised an eyebrow as fandango began to raise his arm with an open palm. Then he began to look around and that's when it hit him, all this time Fandango wasn't missing when he was throwing clothes at Konnor, he was surrounding him with them. As Fandango arm raise, the cloths around Konnor levitated, he tried to escape, but it was too late because once Fandango clenched his fist all the clothing latched and wrapped around Konnor and rendered him immobile.

Fandango got up clenching his ribs as he walked towards Konnor "And that starch that Breezy sprayed the cloths with earlier should be hardening right about… now".

On que, the clothing harden and Konnor was in a cocoon of clothes and was trapped and done for. Fandango then turned his attention back in the direction his friend went "Now to go help Breezy".

Over at the other fight, Tyler found himself on the defensive as he tried his best to block Viktors quick strikes with his makeshift weapon. Every punch was sending Tyler backwards until his back was up against a street light. Seeing a punch from Vicktor coming Tyler ducked his head and let the punch dent the street light rather than his face. Once he made contact Viktor smiled at Breeze and used his power of disintegration on the Streetlight and watch as it crumble away. Before that Tyler had used that as an opportunity to use his shoulder to body check Viktor and send him to the cold concrete.

Standing over him Tyler pointed his weapon at Viktors face, "It's over".

Then out of nowhere Tylers left shoulder gave out, he could the shooting pain all the way from the end of his shoulder blade to the tips of his fingers. He tried to power through it, but the pain was too great and he dropped his weapon. He looked at shoulder and noticed he was severely cut "But how, you never touched me".

Before he got his answer Viktor undercut Tyler's legs and now stood over him as he buried his foot into Tyler's injured shoulder and laughed as he winced in pain, "You see Tyler I've improved upon my gift since the last time we fought. Your right, I never did make direct contact with your shoulder. But I didn't need to. You took care of that part for me."

Tyler thought back to what he could mean and that's when it hit him "The street light, my shoulder was touching it when you disintegrated it and my shoulder took second hand damage".

Viktor was pressing even harder now on Tyler shoulder, causing to scream in agony "Look at that you figured it out. Don't worry your shoulder will heal just fine. However, you won't be getting that opportunity. Any last words".

Viktor looked down as he prepared to turn Tyler into dust "Yeah I do actually. You really should iron your clothes".

Viktor growled at this response and when he reached back to deliver the finishing blow, Tyler saw his opening and spewed his starch from his mouth right into Viktor eyes. Viktor stumbled back in pain. As Tyler took a moment to gather himself.

Then from a distance Tyler could hear his partner "Breezy now".

Realizing what was happening Tyler moved quickly. He ran up to the blinded Viktor and superkicked him into the air. Then Fandango and Tyler leaped into the air and using the same boxer briefs that they used to catch the bus, extended it to wrap up Viktor like a burrito. Once back on the ground Tyler sprayed a coat of starch on Viktor to make sure he wouldn't escape. Now with both men incapacitated, the two teammates took Viktor back to his partner in crime Konnor, Fandango wrapped them up together with some of the leftover cloths they didn't use.

Fandango look over at Tyler and gave him a fist bump "Another job well done Breezy. We better get out of here before the police come, besides, we should get that shoulder looked at".

Tyler nodded and with that, the two hero's vanished, leaving behind two criminals and an amazed Bayley. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, not a battle between two mutants but four! It was the first time she had seen anything like it. Usually whenever a battle between mutants happened, Bayley was forced to leave the area. It was everything she could have asked for and more.

However, once things started to calm down Bayley heard some of the rumblings coming from behind the bus "We wouldn't need to be save if there wasn't any mutants in the first place".

Then another student voiced their displeasure "Seriously, why can't they just fuck off already".

And another "If only they had all killed each other just then, that would actually make a difference".

Bayley was completely shocked at the way the some of her new classmates were acting "Becky what's their problem? Did they forget it was those guys that just saved us? How come they went from cheering for them one minute and hating on them the next?".

All Becky could do was sigh, "It's like I told you earlier, there's a fair amount of kids who hate Mutants and will bring them down any chance they get. No matter what they do or how many lives they save, the people in this town are stubborn and I doubt mutants will ever be fully accepted in this town unfortunately".

It wasn't until that right then, moments after her first near death experience and listening to Becky did Bayley realizes how much worse this situation was. People don't just hate these superpowered people, they want them dead. Then she thought back to that promise she made to herself, how was she supposed to erase that hate that stained this town, even if the people didn't want to change. One thing was for sure, she had her work cut out for her, but she wasn't going to quit before she even had a chance to get started.

Just then the bus driver got up and faced the students "Alright guys looks like the fight over, you better gather yourself and calm down cause will be at the school soon".

For the second time in a short amount of time Bayley couldn't believe what she was hearing "What we're still going to school after all that".

Becky raised her eyebrow "Yeah… I mean stuff like that happens all the time here. After a while everyone kinda just got use to it. Hell of first day, huh".

Bayley could feel a sweatdrop falling "The day hasn't even started yet".

After a few moments and getting the OK from the police who just arrived, the bus was off and back on the road towards the school. As they drove off, Bayley looked back at the two villains Konnor and Viktor as she gulped.

" _If this was just the beginning of the day what else am I in for"._


	3. Chapter 3

After the Madness of the morning bus ride to school Bayley was finally making her way to class. During the whole ordeal none of the kids on the bus realized how long the fight between The Ascension and Fashion Police had actually lasted until they got to school and were told to go to their third period. Once arriving at the school Becky took Bayley to the school's office so she could get her schedule for the upcoming school year. Lucky for Bayley it was only about two months into what will be her junior year, so she didn't have much to catch up on.

Currently Becky was showing Bayley around the school while at the same time taking her to class. Obviously she couldn't show Bayley everything the school had to offer because she has class herself, but she was able to show her some of the classes she would have later on in her day. It was a whole lot of information to take in at once, but Bayley had no problem memorizing what Becky was showing her.

As they were walking Becky rubbed her chin as she looked at Bayley's class schedule "Unfortunately, it seems like we only have first period and lunch together, but don't worry, you have a couple classes with me friends and I'll introduce them to you at lunch. In fact, you have a class with one of them now, Dean. He's really funny, a tad perverted, but what can you do. He's the kid who looks like he just rolled out of bed and came to school".

Although Bayley was upset that she and Becky only had one real class together and lunch, she was excited at the idea of meeting more people " _and if their friends with Becky then I should be able to get along with them too… right?"._

When the two finally got to Bayley's third period class Becky gave her a pat on the back "Don't worry love, you and Dean will get along swimmingly and if he gives you any shit just text me and I'll kick his arse".

With that Becky left and Bayley stood outside her class, but just as she was about to open the door Bayley could hear some rumbling and voices coming from down the hall. Bayley knew she should go to class, but curiosity got the best of her and she slowly began to walk toward the noise. It seemed to be coming from inside one of the stairwells, the closer Bayley got, the more clearly she could hear punches being made and someone moaning in pain.

As she entered the stairwell she sneaked around the back of the stairs and watched the sickening scene unfold. It was a group of three girls and one who looked as if she could barely hold her head up. Two of them were holding what appeared to be a badly beaten girl struggling to stand on her two feet.

The other one grabbed her face, forcing her to look at her "Cmon Dakota, where are those fancy powers now, you filthy mutant".

Then to add insult to injury, the girl named Dakota received a slap to the face, causing her to fall to her knees. From what Bayley could tell, two of the abusers appeared to be twins while the other one was a darker toned girl. The poor girl who was getting beaten up looked as if she was going to pass out any minute.

The one twin girl appeared to look a little uncomfortable as she talked to her sister "Nikki don't you think we've done enough".

The girl named Nikki scoffed "Shut up Brie and just help Alicia hold her up, we're going to make sure this girl knows her place and doesn't think she's better than us".

"I… never thought… I was better than you… Nikki" the girl said quietly between breaths.

Nikki just smirked as she pulled Dakota's head back by the hair "That's good, I'm glad you know your place, but here's a little something to make sure you never forget".

Now balling up a fist Nikki pulled back to deliver what would be the finishing blow, but before she could move her arm forward something stopped her. It was Bayley who had grabbed Nikki by the wrist. It was like a blur, one minute Bayley was just watching and the next she had Nikki's wrist in her grasp. She didn't know why she interjected herself into this scram, it was almost as if her body moved completely on its own, and now that her brain has had time to catch up with her body and realize what she just did, Bayley had no idea what to do next. Especially now that she was facing an icy glare from Nikki. Ripping her hand back from Bayleys grasp, Nikki called over Alicia's and Brie, dropping Dakota who fell to the ground face first.

As they walked up Alicia checked out Bayley and was unimpressed "Well, look at this, the new girl been here for what, five minutes and already sticking her nose where it don't belong".

Realizing the position she was in wasn't favorable Bayley tried to talk her way out of trouble before she ended up like that girl Dakota "C'mon guys, can't we just forget about all this and get to class".

Bayley extended her hand out in an attempt to shake things out with Nikki, but instead she felt a burning sensation on her cheek courtesy of a slap from Nikki.. Immediately Bayley brought her hand to where Nikki slapped her and could feel the heat from what she was sure was a hand mark now imprinted on her face. Then Nikki shoved Bayley against the wall and grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up just enough to where Bayley was on her tiptoes. Again Bayley was face to face with that icy glare from Nikki but this time the two were only separated by a couple centimeters and not only that, Bayley could feel Nikki's hot breath getting more aggressive and rapid. Fear overwhelmed Bayley, the anxiety got so bad she couldn't breathe, she had felt like her knees turned into jelly, almost as if she would fall if not for Nikki holding her by the shirt. Bayley was completely powerless, the feeling in her chest was so awful, almost as if she had a million tiny knives were stabbing her and that she was moments away from throwing up.

As if Bayley couldn't breath already Nikki tighten her grip making it impossible to even get a minuscule of air "Let's get one thing straight new girl, us normal people run this school. If you have powers or even worse, don't and are a mutant lover then we'll have to teach you to understand that".

Bayley needed to breathe, the anxiety of it all was too much for her, she wanted to run and catch her breath, but instead Nikki grabbed Bayley's face and forced her to look at the beaten girl who was now on her knees clutching onto her ribs "You see that pathetic animal right there. That thing is what we call a mutant, you see mutants aren't really people. No their genetic freaks who think they're better than everyone, and it's my job to remind them that they're nothing but worthless trash who don't deserve to breathe the same air as us real people".

Nikki them threw Bayley onto the ground as she rolled a couple feet in front of the stairs. Once she was on the ground, Bayley propped herself up on her hands and knees and grabbed her throat as she began coughing and gagging as she tried to catch her breath. However, her breathing hitched again as she saw the shadow of the three girls in front of her "Alicia, Brie, lets go ahead and teach the new girl how things work around here, since she wants to be so helpful".

"Nikki…" Brie tried to protest.

But her sister ignored her "Just do it".

Bayley's heart began to race again as she thought of the possibility of what they could possibly mean by "Teaching".

"Nikki what are you doing" A voice came from the top of the stairs.

The three girls stop and Nikki growled as she turned around "Ugh, just stay out of this Sasha, it has nothing to do with you".

At the top of the stairwell Bayley could see who she hoped to be her savior. She couldn't get a good look, but it seemed as if she had vibrant purple hair "Trust me, I wish I could, but your in my way and I suggest you get out it and leave".

Nikki clenched her fist and gritted her teeth so loud, even Bayley could hear it, then Sasha cocked her head and gave Nikki a sly smile, "Unless you want a repeat of what happened the last time you and your pack of cunts tried to teach me".

Nikki was fuming and Brie and Alicia quietly coward as they took a step back. Nikki then spun around as her friends followed her and made their way to the door, but not before Nicki added one last message "All three of you are going to regret this, you mutant and mutant lover are all the same, garbage!"

Finally the girls were gone and Bayley had her breath back under control. Wanting to thank her savior Bayley stood up, but as soon as she did and looked up the stairwell she was gone. Bayley looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. That girl was able to scare off all three of them and protect her without even moving. If only she had the chance to talk to her, maybe they could have become great friends.

"Sasha" Bayley said her name, hoping to remember so she could thank her next time she saw her.

A grunt came from the back of the stairwell and then Bayley had remembered the girl that was originally getting attacked. Bayley rushed over to her side "Take it easy those girls really did a number on you".

Once the girl was standing on her own she waved her hand, "I appreciate your help but its ok, nothing I'm not used too".

Nervously laughing Bayley scratched the back of her head "Oh, I didn't really do anything, I mean after all that other girl did most of the work".

"Maybe, but still you step in when you had no reason to and that's something more people around here can learn from. My names Dakota Kai by the way".

Dakota extended her hand, which Bayley gladly took "Bayley Martinez".

Maybe this wasn't a friendship quite yet, but it was a start for sure. Soon after the bell signaling the end of the period rang throughout the halls.

Then Bayley realized what that had meant "Damn it, it's my first day and I already skipped a class".

Dakota couldn't help but feel a little responsible "I'm sorry if it wasn't for me then you would have made it to your class".

Bayley sighed as she looked at her schedule "Don't worry about it, it was those girls fault if anything. It's just that I was supposed to meet Becky's one friend Dean so he could show me where the cafeteria is".

"Oh, then here I can show you, it's the least I can do" Dakota said beginning to lead the way.

Seeing as this was much better than wandering around the halls hoping to find her destination, Bayley happily followed Dakota.

So the two began their walk to lunch, however Bayley did have a certain question on her mind "So what were those girls problems with you anyway".

Dakota looked over her shoulder and smirked "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting your new around here, that's just Nikki and her click running around thinking they own the place. They hate mutants like me so dealing with them is almost an everyday thing".

A frown formed on Bayley's face "Well, that's not right, and if you have powers shouldn't you be able to easily defend yourself against someone like her, and how come the teachers don't step in".

Dakota just laughed out loud at Bayley's question "Yeah, right, like the teachers give a damn about us. Very few of the teachers here actually care about what happens to us, the rest think we're better off dead".

Hearing this broke Bayleys heart, how could some of the people here, let alone teachers, actually care so little about the welfare of some of their students. They were treating people like Dakota like she some kind of second class citizen.

"As for why I didn't fight back" Dakota continued "Even if I did, no one would care, they would probably find a way to pin it on me and make me look like the bad guy even though it was in self defense. When it's between normal human and mutant, the benefit of the doubt, always goes to the human".

Even though Bayley may have only been in Whisper Wind Falls for a short time, one thing was for sure, after the way some of the other students acted when the Fashion Police saved them on the bus, the way Nikki jumped Dakota and the complete lack of action taken by the teachers it was clear to see that there was a serious bias when it came to the mutants. As if humans got some kind of special privilege.

Bayley couldn't stand this "I don't get it, why is it that people have to be this way, why do people always need to feel as if they are superior. Sure, maybe we'll never be able to completely understand what each group of people go through, but that doesn't mean we can't look past that and live together peacefully right."

Dakota stopped in her tracks and stared at Bayley. She was amazed that someone actually cared this much about this issue "Wow Bayley that's actually kinda inspiring, most people are just used to the way things are and don't want to do anything about it. You're the first person I can think of who actually sounds like they want to make a positive change".

Bayley couldn't help but blush as she realized she let her inner thoughts leak "Oh, I'm sorry, I can ramble on sometimes. Don't mind me and my silly thoughts".

Dakota taps Bayley on the arm "Hey now, I don't think their silly at all, if we had more people like you maybe we could live in a society that isn't so painfully fucked. Who knows, maybe you'll be the one to kick start that new society".

That was the second time someone said Bayley might be able to achieve her goal of making a more accepting world "Thanks Dakota".

"Anytime" Dakota said with a smile as she motioned her head to the side "Welp. Here we are. I gotta get the class, but hopefully I'll see you around".

"Definitely" Bayley said as the two parted and she entered the lunchroom

Once she did, she was met by the rumblings of hundreds of students all talking at the same time. As she wondered, she bumped into countless people. What she was currently looking for was either Becky or the lunch line to get something to eat but things were not going well.

She was confused until she heard a voice coming from a familiar mane of red hair "BAYLEY! OVER HERE".

It was Becky who is waving her hand in the air, sitting at a table with two other people. Breathing a sigh of relief to finally see her friend and quickly making her way to her.

"Well, I see you were able to survive without me, that's wonderful. Don't worry Bayley I took the liberty of grabbing you some lunch figuring you wouldn't want to wait in line. Anyway, let me introduce to you the rest of our band of losers" Becky motioned towards her table.

Becky sat Bayley down across from her, sitting her next to a boy who seemed like he was passed out. Becky then wrapped her arms around a blond girl who was resting her head on the back of her hand "First, this cutie is Liv Morgan. Don't let that smile fool you though she can handle her business need be".

Bayley waved at the girl as she responded in same. Then Becky motioned to the boy next to Bayley "And of course, this right here is Dean Ambrose, he the kid I was telling you about, you know the one you would have met if you didn't skip class".

Bayley went to say something, but couldn't and instead put her head down, which made Becky laugh "Ha, I'm just screwing with you, it's your first day no one will care. Besides Dean probably would've been asleep anyway".

Once the introductions were finished Bayley told Becky all about what happened after she left, She told her about her run in with Nikki, about Dakota, and her mystery savor, in which Becky nodded "Ahh so you met Nikki, don't mind her she only acts like that when her clicks around. Also, I think I might have an idea as to who your mystery savor is"

Bayley's eyes flashed with anticipation "Really, who".

"I must warn you though she might not be exactly how you imagine her".

Bayley couldn't help but tilt her head as she wondered what Becky meant. Just then Bayley would soon get her answer as a purple haired girl sat down next to Liv. Then it hit Bayley, it was her the girl that saved her from the beating she would have received from Nikki. She didn't know what to do next so she just stared at her.

Becky, whose arm was still around Liv introduced the two "Last but not least Sasha Banks, don't let the bitchy attitude turn you off, she can be cool when she wants".

Sasha scoffed "Fuck you Becky".

Becky just stuck her tongue out at her while Bayley continued to stare at the purple haired girl. Bayley wanted to say something to her, but what, how she she start off, should she introduce herself first or thank her for what she did.

"Do you have a staring problem or something?".

This snapped Bayley out of thought "W-what".

Sasha then slightly leaned forward, giving Bayley a sharp look, "Ok sweetheart, so this is how things are going to go. Either say something or get out of my face".

Well Sasha was certainly more chippy then Bayley thought "Oh I'm sorry. It's just, that, I wanted to thank you. You know, because if you didn't step in I probably would have a black eye and a few bruises from that Nikki girl".

Sasha's hard glare was glued on Bayley as she continued, "Let's get one thing straight, I had no intention of helping you. I just hate Nicki, don't expect me to help you with your problems or be your friend, because frankly, if it was anyone other than Nikki I would have just kept walking as they beat you down".

Things got quiet for a moment until Liv jumped in and looked at Bayley "I know, isn't she so much nicer than you thought".

This earned Liv a pinch from Becky, who then turned to stop Sasha but Bayley didn't even notice. She was lost by this trance of fear, the icy glare added with an smug smile from Sasha only made it worse. She couldn't believe that the same person who came to her rescue, was the same woman before here right now. To Bayley, Sasha was just mean arrogant person who cared only for things that pleased her. It took Bayley a moment before gathering herself. Soon the group of friends were all chatting, but Bayley was stomped thinking about how someone like Sasha could be friends with people from the rest of the group. Sure, she hasn't really gotten to know everyone just yet, but surely they can't be as frightening as Sasha.

Bayley just sighed as she began to eat her lunch, but then the boy Dean finally picked up his head from his sleep, in which Becky teased "Well rise and shine darling, better hurry up the cows won't milk themselves".

Dean rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and soon realize someone was next him "Oh, you must be the new girl with the big butt. Hi, I'm Dean, what's your name again".

Bayley's face was every shade of red after what Dean said, Becky and Liv couldn't help but laugh. Even Sasha chuckled for a brief moment salivating in Bayley's embarrassment.

"What-, When-, How could you even think that you just met me" Bayley asked.

Dean shrugged "I don't know, word gets around quickly around here. Besides I took a peak before going back to sleep".

While Bayley was still working past her embarrassment, she notices Dean took a few sniffs in the air before scrunching his nose up in disgust "Ugh, heads up Nikki's coming".

Bayley didn't understand until she looked back and saw Nikki and her friends, making a beeline to their table "Dean how did you do that you didn't even turn around".

Dean then rested his head in the palm of his hand "Because I could smell the yeast infection from a mile away".

While Bayley looked at Dean in amazement and a little disgust, the rest of the table chuckled at his statement, but all laughing stopped once Nikki came over to them and slammed her hand on the table "Well if it isn't the scum of our school".

Nikki eyes scanned the entire table and landed on Bayley causing her to gulp "And the new girl who is now scum by association".

Liv grew tired of Nikki's presence "Do you have a reason to be here other than to be a bitch or…"

Nikki ignored her as her eyes remained on Bayley "you just made the biggest mistake of your life you dirty mutant lover. You better hope you have someone with you at all time because the second you don't, that's when the teaching will begin".

Nikki then appeared to try and touch Bayley's face as some kind of intimidation tactic, but Becky grabbed her by the wrist, then she stood up and made her take a couple steps back "Get this through your skull Nikki, as long as Bayley's with me you won't get anywhere near her. Now fuck off before I break your arm".

Nikki smacked her hand back, but remained in Becky's face, "You must think you're so untouchable because of who your cousin is don't you".

Becky smirked as she looked at Nikki, "No, that's not why I think I'm untouchable".

Then Liv and Sasha stood behind Becky ready to throw down if needed "I think I'm untouchable because I surround myself with good people. Now don't make me ask again, leave".

Nikki growled realizing a fight here would only end badly, so she and her group walked off and away from the table. Once they were out of sight Becky sighed, thankful that a skirmish was avoided.

Once everyone sat down Becky turned to Bayley "are you ok".

Bayley nodded "Yeah, but seriously, what's with her".

Becky shrugged "Honestly, who knows, she just hates mutants because she thinks it's unfair for them to be able to do something she can't. It's jealousy honestly, but don't get the wrong idea you got lucky twice today, Nikki and her click are dangerous ".

Then it was Dean who tried to install some encouragement "Don't you worry, as long as you're with us she won't bother you too much."

This made Bayley feel much better, but Sasha would have one more thing to add, "But don't expect us to always protect you, I only helped because Becky was here. If you are seriously going to be hanging around then you're going to need to pull your weight because I refuse to help some girl who doesn't even have the courage to help herself".

Perhaps a tad uncalled for, but not inaccurate. All day today Bayley needed to be saved, on the bus, with Nikki, and again just now. Sure, she stepped in when Dakota was getting jumped, but it was really Sasha who had fixed the situation. If Bayley was going to hope to stay with these guys, she is going to need to be to able help them the same way they do for her. Soon the bell rang and the students were dismissed, and everybody was hoping to get through the rest of the day without any incidents.

Standing outside on the tallest building in the town was a man overseeing the city. He took in the beautiful view, but his main focus was on the high school. Soon after he felt someone come up and stop behind him.

With his focus still on the school he spoke "The time has come, I can't protect them anymore from what is rightfully theirs. Tell me, are they all getting along".

The second man shrugged "For the most part, Sasha doesn't really like Bayley but they just need time".

The man overlooking the town rubbed his chin, he knew that Sasha was a tough nut to crack so this was expected "Good then".

The first man was now looking off into the sky "Once school ends today, I'm going to release the seal on Sasha and Becky. After that we'll have two years to get ready and help them master their powers".

"What about Bayley" The second man asked.

Sighing the first man replied "Right now our focus is to help Sasha and Becky. Let's hope I'll never have to release that seal".

"Should I help them".

Taking a moment to think he answered "No, there's no need to rush things. Let them experience their power just like anyone else would. Besides, I want to see what they'll do and how they'll use these new powers. I'd like for you to remain as just an overseer for the group of friends for now and make sure nothing bad happens to Sasha, Becky and the rest of their friends".

"Whatever you say".

The first man took one final look at the school "and so it begins".

Then flames engulfed the man as he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Every student within Whisper Wind High quickly packed up their bags and shuffled out the door when the final school bell rang throughout the halls. This included Bayley and Dakota who were now walking side by side down the hallway "Well Bayley you made it through your first day, what do you think of our little slice of hell".

Bayley then gave Dakota a lazy look, "Well, let's see, a mutant fight broke out, I almost died, a group of girls tried to beat me up, I was saved by a girl who turned out to be a total bitch, and just as my luck would have it she's in my last period".

Turns out Sasha and Bayley shared their final class of the day together, a terrifying surprise which would have been a disaster of a situation if not for the fact Dakota just happened to be in the same class. Also Bayley had found out she and Liv share 7th period together as well.

Dakota then bumped Bayley with her shoulder "Cmon it could be worse, you two could have ended up sitting together and have to talk. OH MY GOD the potential horror".

Although she did not appreciate her new friend sarcastic attitude to her dilemma, Bayley couldn't help but smile at Dakota. Before the two knew it, they walked outside to where the buses were waiting.

Bayley looked around trying to find her bus, however, there seemed to be no order in how the buses were lined up which made it difficult to pinpoint her's, not to mention the hundreds of kids around her acting like maniacs.

Since Bayley was distracted while looking for her bus, she failed to notice the ginger walking up behind her "Oh good Bayley there you are, the three of us are all heading to my place to hang out if you want to come. Oh, and Dakota you're more than welcome to tag along too, love".

Flattered by the offer Dakota rose her hand in protest "I wish I could, but I have to go to work, but I'll catch you guys tomorrow ok".

Dakota said her final goodbyes before heading to her bus. Becky then grabbed Bayleys arm and lead the way to their destination. Along the way Becky showed Bayley the bus, she would usually take home for future reference. That's where Bayley thought the two were heading, but instead they were making their way to the student parking lot. Deciding not to question it Bayley just continued to follow Becky's lead and soon enough, she saw where they were going. However, It was who was there that made Bayley frown in annoyance.

Sasha was standing by a car with Liv, and her already cold face had become colder "Why the hell did you bring her".

"Nice to see you too" Bayley sarcastically states.

Becky let's go Bayley and walked up to Sasha "C'mon, just give her a chance, I promise she's really cool".

Sasha, who was clearly not happy with this just growled in frustration, which cause Bayley to smirk and mumble under her breath "Looks like your stuck with me".

Sasha caught that and had to be held back by Becky "Fuck you say".

Becky had to stayed in between the two "Ok ladies I'm not looking to be the meat in this beef sandwich. So let's just get in the car and go to my place ok".

"Whatever" Sasha said, marching to her car and slamming the door shut.

Liv then started chuckling and looked up at Bayley "I hate to say it, but you're really growing on me".

" _Well, at least she doesn't hate me"_ Bayley thought as she just smiled in response.

Then the rest of the girls entered the car, Becky thought it be a better idea if she sat in the back with Bayley and let Liv take passenger seat, while Sasha drove. So with the seating situation solved, the car took off to Becky's apartment building. The car ride was silent for a moment, it was to be expected with a new member to the group. The silence was beginning to get a little awkward as the time went by and it was getting pretty apparent quickly.

Soon getting fed up with it, Liv decided to break the ice "Alright, I can't take this anymore, so tell me Bayley, what's your deal".

Bayley blinked "My deal?"

"Yeah yo, why did you move here, what are your parents like, and why do you and Sasha already hate each other" Liv elaborated, earning a side glare from Sasha.

"Oh, that" The topic was still a little hard for Bayley to talk about even after all these years.

Becky then throws in her two cents "You know I've been wondering about that as well, I've been meaning to ask but never got to it".

Even Sasha took peaks at Bayley from her rear view mirror. Bayley fiddled with her seat belt as she tried to find the right words "Well lets see, I've been an orphan all my life and have been moving from foster home to foster home all of my childhood. The reason I'm here is because apparently I have a cousin who is willing to pay for the apartment I live in but I have still yet to meet whoever this person is. I've never really had any friends, not any in the long term at least. As you could imagine my social and dating life is pretty sad. In fact, this is the first time I've been invited to someone else's home. As for my parents, all I remember about them is… them saying goodbye to me".

The silence of the car had returned, but this time for a different reason, Bayley's eyes began to turn red as tears fell as she choked up while talking "I'm sorry… I know I didn't really know them so I shouldn't be sad, but sometimes I wish I didn't have that memory of them because then I would have never known what it was like to have parents… even if it was for a split second".

"Oh Bayley, come here love" Becky then unfastened her seat belt and scooted over to Bayley to comfort her.

As Bayley slowly got her emotions in check Liv looked back at her "So you never really had any parents in your life, huh, well… welcome to the club I guess".

Bayley wiped her eyes as she looked up at Liv with confusion, to which Becky then cleared things up "Well, you see we never really had any parents in our life either. Personally, I never met my parents, I've lived with my cousin Finn for as long as I can remember, but he's almost always away on business so I'm by myself a lot".

Then it was Bayley, who was feeling sorry for her "Becky…"

Becky then waved her hands "Oh no, no, no. Its ok, I still see him from time to time he always calls and makes sure I'm well. Besides, when we moved here when I was 10, I met Dean and he introduced me to Sasha and not long after that I met Liv. So even though my cousin isn't here much, I still have my friends".

Bayley felt a little bit better, but it would be short lived as Becky continued "Sasha's got the same story as me. Liv however… has a much more difficult past. That I'm sure she'll tell you once you two spend a little more time together".

Sasha's eyes just stay glued to the road and Liv looked aimlessly out the window in silence. Becky knew that the two didn't mind her telling Bayley about their past, in fact, they prefer it, Liv couldn't get through her explanation without crying and Sasha would get mad and off topic.

However, Becky was not done "Then there's our friend Dean, you see-".

"Becky!" Sasha raised her voice, "I don't care if you tell her what happened to me, but don't tell her about Dean when he's not here".

Becky stopped and nodded her head "your right it's not my place to say".

Sasha looked right at Bayley from the rear view mirror "All you need to know about Dean is he's been through more than you ever will. Don't get the wrong idea. He's still a reckless dumbass, but he's the most loyal dumbass you'll ever meet. So if you plan on sticking around just know nobody's going to be throwing you a pity party around here".

Liv and Becky looked at Bayley to see how she'd respond, but instead she chuckled "Well, I guess that's the closest you can get to giving someone a compliment isn't it Sasha".

Sasha scoffed "Fuck off".

Laughter from Liv and Becky now filled the car. Bayley enjoyed her mini victory, but what she, nor did any of the girls in the car realize that back atop the tallest building in town, sat the man who been has watching them. His eyes trailed the old Ford that was driven by Sasha. The man knew that the girls were going to Becky's apartment so he waited until they were off the road and away from the public eye to undo the seal that was on Sasha and Becky.

As he watches the car get closer and closer to the apartment the man began to get a little nervous "Did I make the right decision? Waiting this long to finally lift the seal, can they even master it within two years. Maybe I should wait and figure something else out".

The car parked itself outside the apartment complex and the girls stepped out, the man shook his head "No, it's now or never and I have no right to keep this from them any longer".

As the girls made their way up to the apartment, the man pulled out two scrolls like papers from his jacket and laid it out on the rooftop. He pulled out a special kind of pen and quickly began to write onto the scrolls. It seemed to be some kind of ancient writing that the average person couldn't make out. Once he was done, he put the scrolls side by side and waited until he was sure the girls were in the apartment.

Once he was sure enough time passed, he sighed for a moment before slamming one hand on each of the scrolls "Release!".

A shot of fire circled down from the top of his shoulders to the tips of his fingers. Then the writing on the scrolls turned a bright red for a moment. Once completed, he rolled up the scrolls and stuck them back into his inner jacket pocket "Well, I leave the rest up to you girls. For now".

Then flames engulfed the man as he disappeared.

* * *

As the girls entered the apartment they threw their school bags off to the side, once having a moment to take Becky's apartment in, Bayley's mouth was agape "Oh my god Becky, I can't believe you live here, this place is huge".

Becky just blinked at Bayley "Huh, I guess it's pretty nice".

Liv laughed as she plopped herself down on Becky's couch "Yeah right, more like your just use to it. After all, your cousin does own half the town".

"Liv!" Becky hushed.

Liv then held her hands to her face as she sarcastically gasped "Oh no have I spoken out of term".

Becky just groaned as she looked at Bayley "Fine, yes, my cousin Finn does have a lot of businesses and does well for himself but it's his money not mine".

"Says the rich girl" Sasha added sitting down next to Liv.

Growing tired of her friend's comments Becky slammed her foot on the floor "Look, I may live in his house but that's it. I don't take his money and I refuse to let him pay for me, I have my own job and pay for things with my own hard earned money- AWWW".

Just then a painful head rush hit Becky like a ton of bricks. Becky grabbed the temples on the side of her head and collapsed to the floor as the rest of the girls rushed to her side asking if she was ok and what was wrong, in which Becky replied "I don't… know… my head feel like… I just banged it against the wall a hundred times".

"Come on Becky lets get you to the couch" Just as Sasha's was about to help Becky to the couch, she slapped Sasha hand away.

The three friends had no idea what had gotten into Becky and they kept trying to talk to her to see if they could calm her down. What they didn't know was that Becky could no longer hear her friends, instead she heard what sounded like a thousand whispers all talking at the same time. All of them evil and angry. It was strange, however, as the whispers all seemed to have shared the same voice, and they got louder and louder until they were screaming at the top of their lungs.

Becky could only make out a few sentences from what the voices were saying.

" **KILL THEM!".**

" **SLIT THEIR THROATS AND WATCH THEM BLEED TO DEATH!"**

" **DO IT, DO IT NOW OR ILL CONSUME YOU AND DO IT MYSELF!"**

" **SLAUGHTER THEM AND RELISH IN THE TASTE OF THEIR BLOOD!"**

Becky covered her ears with her hands as her friends watched in horror as Becky screamed "STOP IT, I CAN'T, I DON'T WANT TO, I WON'T".

Then Becky couldn't even see correctly anymore, she began to see different images, almost as if she was hallucinating. When she opened her eyes. She saw countless dead body scattered around her, but not just anyone. No, there were the corps of her teachers, her classmates, her friends.

"Sasha... Bayley... Liv..." Becky said as tears were now freely falling from her eyes.

The girls had mistaken Becky calling out to them as a plea for help, but no. In Becky's eyes, the reason she said their names was because she was looking at their dead bodies. Sasha was on the couch with a cleaver lodged in her throat and Bayley was hanging by neck from the ceiling in the center of the room with a smile cut into her cheeks. However the worst of all was Liv, who was leaning on Becky and had blood coming out of her mouth. At first Becky didn't understand why, but she looked down she saw that her fist was lodged into Liv's stomach. Becky couldn't speak, she felt as if she was going to throw up. What got Becky the most was the way Liv was looking at her, almost as if she was still alive with the look of complete and utter betrayal.

Then the voice came back " **IT WAS YOU BECKY, YOU KILLED HER! THE ONLY PERSON YOU COULD EVER LOVE IN THIS WORLD AND YOU KILLED HER OUT OF HATE!".**

Becky snapped "You're wrong, I would never!"

The voices laugh was just as evil " **BUT YOU WILL BECAUSE YOUR HEART IS TOO WEAK! WHEN YOUR AT YOUR WEAKEST, YOUR MOST DESPERATE MOMENT! THAT'S WHEN I'LL END YOU!".**

The evil voice continued to laugh at Becky as she removed her fist from Liv's stomach and hugged her "I'm so sorry, Liv I'm so so so sorry".

Becky cried into the nook of Liv's neck, until she heard a much more friendly voice faintly calling out to her "Becky! Becky are you OK".

Becky knew this voice, it was calmer and filled with concern "Becky please snap out of it".

The vision that Becky was seeing was slowly disappearing and the voice groaned as it began to sound as if it was getting further away " **DAMN GIRL, YOU GOT LUCKY THIS TIME BECKY BUT REMEMBER WHAT I SAID! WHEN YOUR HEARTS AT ITS WEAKEST, THAT'S WHEN I'LL END YOU!".**

Soon the voice was gone, and her apartment was no longer filled with dead bodies, and Sasha and Bayley were alive and well, however they looked very concerned for Becky. Then Becky's eyes landed onto Liv, who was down on her knees cupping Becky's face in her hands.

Becky reached and touched one of Liv's hands to make sure this was real "Your ok".

Liv didn't know what else to do so she just smiled "Of course I am, it's you who had everyone all worried. What happened."

Quite frankly Becky wasn't even sure what happened, all she did know was that she was beyond happy to see that nothing in that awful vision was true. It was also kinda surreal for Becky that she and Liv were in the same position as they were in her vision, but this time Liv was alive and making sure Becky was safe. Becky was going to say something, but the ordeal was a little too much for her and she passed out falling into Liv's arms.

Bayley gasped "Is she alright".

Liv then put her hand on Becky's forehead and checked her pulse, "I think so, she's just exhausted and is heating up, help me get her to her bed".

Sasha and Bayley did not argue and each took one of Beckys legs as Liv took her by the shoulders.

"For a small Irish girl, she sure is heavy" Sasha complained.

Together they made their way to Becky's room and put her on the bed. The girls all just looked at each other and Sasha threw her hands in the air, "What the fuck just happened".

Bayley looked down at Becky, her heart was truly broken for her. Sure, she may have only met Becky this morning, but she was the first person to be kind to her in this town and she really accepted her when she had no reason to "Can't we call someone, like her cousin".

Sasha then turned to Bayley "Her cousin Finn is a businessman, he's probably somewhere in Japan right now. Besides, you barely even know her, what are you still doing here".

Bayley immediately retaliated "So? I don't have to know her as long as you have to be concerned for her. Also, you being a bitch isn't helping either".

Now the two were having a petty argument, and you can visibly see Liv getting fed up with them before she snapped "Are you two fucking serious right now! Becky is fucking unconscious and you want to argue like kids! Am I the only mature one here, fuck!".

Liv then wiped away the tears forming in her eyes to prevent herself from crying as she was trying to keep it together for Becky's sake "Look, I'm sorry its just, I hate seeing her this way".

Liv then sighed and looked back up towards Sasha and Bayley "Only one of us have to stay here with her. How about you guys head home and I'll let you know how she's doing at school tomorrow".

The two bickering girls thought about it before nodding their head. After that Sasha and Bayley began to make their way out of the apartment. As they were walking the halls Bayley had a question she's been thinking about since lunch "Hey Sasha can I ask you something".

Sasha kept walking never stopping to look at Bayley "I'd really prefer if you didn't but you probably will anyway".

Bayley bites her tongue, knowing she wouldn't get an answer if they argued "Right well I was just wondering about Becky and Liv. Are they together or something, I mean at lunch, she had her arm around her and they seem kinda like a couple".

"Becky certainly wishes they were" Sasha answered "Look Becky and Liv are super close and can be really touchy with each other at times, which is why I'm sure you thought they were a couple. Becky wants Liv and Liv has no idea about it, Becky also knows Liv is straight so she kinda just gets as close to Liv as possible".

"Why not just tell her" Bayley asked.

Sasha laughed "You've obviously never watched any romance movies or every fanfiction ever, why would she do that just to have her heart broken and lose the person she loves. Sure, it may suck to not have Liv in her life like that, but to Becky it's better than not having her at all".

Bayley then shrugged her shoulders "I guess".

As the two continued to walk down two flights of stairs, they were now on the floor of Bayley's apartment. As she got closer to her door, Bayley contemplated whether she should say goodbye to Sasha or not. It's not like their friends and that didn't change in the last two minutes.

Then just as Bayley stopped at her door, she figured it was the polite thing to do "Bye Sasha, I'll see you at school tomorrow ok".

"I couldn't care less" Sasha said not even breaking her stride.

Bayley just sighed as she unlocked her door "Well, she didn't curse at me, that's a start I guess".

Back in Becky's apartment, Liv had just put an ice cold cloth onto Becky's forehead to try and bring down her temperature. The whole ordeal was still replaying in Liv's head, just the way Becky was screaming and crying. To Liv, it was almost as if she was talking to someone else. Like she was denying everything whoever was talking to her was saying. None of that compared to the way Becky's eyes looked, it was almost a look of pure evil, but at the same time as if she was scared for some reason.

As Liv was processing what happened, Becky began to stir a little as she woke up "mmm... Why does my head hurt?"

Liv immediately came to her side "Becky are you ok?"

At first Becky was confused as to why Liv questioned this, but then the memories of what happened a few hours before hand came flooding back and she jumped up on the bed onto her knees and lightly grabbed Liv by the shoulders "You're not hurt are you?"

Liv just smiled "Nope, just a little scared because of your mood swings".

"Oh yeah, sorry".

It was then that Becky realized her and Liv's faces were inches away from each other. Becky could feel her face turn red as she felt her cheeks burn with a blush.

Then it was Liv who put her hand on Becky's face, "You must not be over it yet, your face is still burning up".

Becky gulped as she let go of Liv "Yeah, that's why".

Liv sat down on the bed next to Becky "Do you want to talk about it".

Becky shook her head "I don't ever want to see anything like I saw again".

Liv put her arm around Becky's shoulders. As she did, Becky asked Liv something "What did I do exactly".

"Well…" Liv started "After you collapsed you started to scream, like not for us, but almost as if there was someone else in the room. Then after a while you started to say my name, and you were apologizing".

Becky could feel Liv's hold on her tighten as she talked "And I got so scared, I didn't know what else to do so I just held you until you came back".

Becky smiled "You calmed me down, you know".

Liv chuckled "Well then, I guess I'll just never have to leave your side just in case it happened again".

"I like the sound of that".

Although that may have sounded nice, Becky hoped that Liv wouldn't be needed for something like that ever again.

* * *

 **Review's are greatly appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

While the rest of the class was stretching in preparation for PE, Dean and Sasha were standing off in the corner of the gym while Dean spoke "So I'm guessing that Liv skipped school to stay with Becky then".

Sasha nodded "That's what she texted me, I'm telling you Dean I've never seen anything like it. Especially from Becky, she just snapped, yelling at imaginary people, calling out our names, and the way her eyes were just glowing red when she was freaking out just gave me all types of bad vibes".

Sasha had already explained to Dean in greater detail about the events that happened to Becky. Neither of the two could come up with a reasonable explanation as to what may have caused Becky to act the way she did. All they could really do was be there for her and hope it doesn't happen again. Before the two could talk any further, the teacher had come out and announced to the class that since it was the week before Thanksgiving break that the class would take it easy and just have free days all week long.

As Dean and Sasha walked toward a group a kids Dean leaned in close to Sasha "Let's just keep this to ourselves for now. God forbid someone like Nikki finds out and starts spreading rumors. Does anyone other than you and Liv know".

Sasha then groaned in annoyance, "Yeah, that new girl Bayley knows. Gosh, I knew it was a mistake bringing her with us, but Becky had to be nice. Don't worry though, I'll make sure she doesn't say anything".

Dean nervously chuckled "I think it would be better if I talked to her, besides Becky mentioned me and her have a class together so I guess I'll just have to introduce myself".

Sasha sucked her teeth, but remained silent. Once meeting up with some of their classmates they agreed to play a game of Dodgeball. Once they equally divided themselves in half to form two teams, they used one of the two basketball courts for their game. Sasha and Dean were on the same team, and once everything was sorted out and all the balls were lined up in the middle of two teams at half court, the teacher blew his whistle signifying the start of the match. As some of the kids ran to center court to grab a ball, Sasha hanged back and waited. About 30 seconds in, one of the other kids threw the ball at Sasha witch she caught, also knocking that kid out in the process. Now with a ball in her hand Sasha scanned the other team and picked out her target, a boy named Sami Zayn. Once having her victim picked out Sasha cocked her arm back and launched the ball as hard as she could, but something felt off. It felt as if the ball came out faster and stronger than usual. It wasn't just a feeling, the ball flew out of Sasha's hand like a bullet. Luckily for Sami, he just so happened to duck and the ball went right over his head. As the ball buzzed by him, you could hear a whistling noise until it hit the wall and exploded on impact, it sounded as if a gun shot was fired and startled the entire class.

Everybody stopped and looked at Sasha, who was currently staring at the spot on the wall where her ball exploded, unsure as to what exactly happened "What… the fuck was that".

While Sasha was lost in thought the opposing team took this opportunity to throw their dodgeball at Sasha and knock her out. She didn't even notice she had been hit, all Sasha could do was look at her hand completely at a loss by that surge of power she just had. It wasn't until the gym teacher blew his whistle and announced that Sasha had been knocked out of the game, when she had finally walked off the court. She wandered off to the second basketball court the gym had, where no one else seemed to be occupying. Many things were going through Sasha's mind, did she cause the ball to do that, or could it have just been because the ball was old. Even if that was the case, that didn't change the way her arm felt as she threw it, it was like her arm got a huge power up the instant she threw the ball.

After about a minute Dean jogged over to Sasha "Yo you ok, what was that?"

Sasha shrugged "You got me, did I really throw the ball that hard?"

Dean rubbed his chin and try to come up with something "Look, obviously, something freaky is going on here. So for right now let's just forget about it and shoot the basketball until class is over".

Sasha nodded her head. When it came to Dean, Sasha was always a little nicer. Seeing as they have been friends the longest she felt comfortable enough with him where she didn't have to be so stuck up all the time. Dean found a basketball and decided the two would play a game of H.O.R.S.E, until class was over. Dean passed the ball to Sasha, who stepped behind the three point line and shot the ball. However, that same feeling she felt when she threw the dodgeball happened again when she shot the basketball. The next thing she knew the backboard to the basketball net was shattered into a million pieces.

Dean scratched the back of his head and chuckled "Well, maybe we should stop throwing things all together huh."

Sasha took a step back to analyze her situation as more and more members of the class walked over to see what caused the shattering sound. Dean quickly came up with a lie to keep the attention off Sasha, but whispers among the class were already beginning. After seeing what she did to the dodgeball and the backboard of the basketball net Sasha had a pretty good idea of what was going on. She had no idea when or why but it seemed as if she had developed some kind of power, making her a mutant.

* * *

Back atop the building was again the mystery man who was looking down at the school, in that moment his phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered "I'm assuming Sasha's powers are coming in".

The man on the line hummed "Yeah, she has no control over it whatsoever, this could be dangerous for everyone else if she stays at school".

The man on the building sighed "Very well, I'll create a situation that will force the school to let the kids home early. Luckily, it's the week before thanksgiving, that should give the kids enough time to have some control over their powers".

With no arguments the other man agreed "Sounds good boss".

Hanging up the phone the man sat back down on the edge of the building "Now, how can I get these kids out of school for the rest of the week".

Then a smile grew on the face of the man as he disappeared in a blaze to put his plan into motion.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

As fate would have it, one of the schools main water pipes had burst, causing the schools to evacuate their students to the school's football field.

As the stands of the football field filled up, Bayley and Dakota were cutting through a massive crowd of students just so they can sit in what Dakota described as "the best seats" at the top corner of the stands.

"Man, two days here and there's already been a mutant attack, Nikki wants to kill you, Sasha hates you and now the schools water pipe bursts." Dakota laughed "It's like your bad juju or something".

While it was only meant to be taken as a joke Bayley couldn't help but think there might be some truth to that. There was also the incident with Becky the night before. After all, seeing Becky completely break down like that, along with everything Dakota just said, it really does almost seem like Bayley's presence has set off a chain reaction of events. None the less Bayley didn't tell Dakota about Becky, even though the two really hit it off and Bayley didn't think Dakota would tell anyone, she decided to just keep it to herself for Becky's sake.

As the two continued to talk Bayley couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. She didn't know why, but it felt like there was a pair of eyeballs burning a hole in the back of her head. After looking back a couple times and not finding anything she just assumed it was her imagination.

However, she wasn't completely wrong, the same man who has been watching them was now on the roof of the school. He was the one that broke the water pipe and he stopped by to make sure his plan worked and if Bayley and Sasha were safe before disappearing once again.

Bayley then felt the elbow of Dakota lightly jab her "Bayley I want to tell you something".

Bayley looked up at Dakota who seemed more serious than usual "Do you see Nikki and her click down there".

Bayley again nodded as Dakota continued "Well, I think you should know a little more about them, since they're going to be a thorn in your side for now on. I want to start with her tall friend Alicia Fox. She's definitely the muscle of the group and does a lot of Nikki's dirty work, basically anything Nikki doesn't feel like dealing with or thinks is too risky Alicia does it. She thinks she's Nikki's friend, but really is just a tool Nikki likes to use".

Bayley nodded, once Dakota noticed she moved on "Then there's Brie, she's the nicest out of them all, and it's not hard to see she doesn't agree with what her sister is doing".

"Then why does she go along with it"

Dakota sighed "You see the Bella family is notorious for being very anti mutant. Her mother and father are politicians who often call for mutants to be separated and monitored. They always get shot down, but it's not impossible that one day they could succeed. Anyway, with a family like that, she's probably so scared to go against them that she just goes with it. I don't know if that makes up for what she does, but at least I can understand it".

Bayley looked on as Dakota's eyes were glued on the leader of the group "Then there's Nikki, she orchestrates everything that goes on between the three of them. Not to mention she has a ton of followers who are chomping at the bit to do what she wants. She takes right after her parents and hates us mutants more than anything. The beating you saw her give me in the stairwell was nothing. One time I had to go to the hospital and was out of school for a week because of her. Quite frankly, if she had a way and could kill all of us in an instant I think she'd take it without a moment of hesitation".

Bayley took a quick glance at Nikki, she knew that Nikki was mean to her, but she had no idea she was this ruthless. How could one person have so much hate in them, especially for a group of people who had no control on who they are and destined to be.

"Bayley" Dakota said, putting a hand on Bayley's shoulder "If there's one thing Nikki hates more than mutants, it's humans who support mutants. Since she knows that your friends with me, she's going to try and hurt you. If that happens, don't be a hero, run or better yet call me".

Although she was extremely taken away by Dakota's kindness, Bayley couldn't help but wonder why she would be so concerned for her "Not that I'm not grateful that you have my back, but why are you so willing to help and risk getting hurt for me".

Dakota then looked Bayley in her eyes and cupped her cheek "it's because I'm in love with you".

Bayley's jaw dropped and she began to stutter unsure of the right thing to say, then Dakota started laughing, "I'm just fucking with you".

Bayley sighed a breath of relief, while Dakota calmed down her laughing "Anyway, the real reason is it's because of what you said yesterday. You talked about humans and mutants letting go of the past and working towards peace. There aren't a lot of people that think that way. I don't know. I guess I'd hate to see someone like Nikki try and change you".

It was strange to Bayley that she hadn't even been in her new town for even a week yet and she already met two people who are willing to look after her and want to help her. This also meant that Bayley wanted to return the favor as well, she didn't want to become dead weight that is just a nuisance to the people around her. Now even though Bayley wasn't a fighter, she would make herself useful to her friends in any way possible. This was a promise Bayley made for herself.

"Thanks Dakota, that means a lot".

This school was different than any other Bayley had been to, in most cases the number of humans was equal to the number of mutants. With only 20% of the school being mutants, it was clear that some of the human students were very hesitant of mutants. They were probably scared they could hurt them or felt inferior to them, most students didn't even give this a second thought, but it was the students like Nikki who took things to the next level. Whatever her reasonings maybe, Bayley knew she was going to be a problem. Not just for her, but for all her friends.

"Oh, there you are" Dean said, popping out of nowhere "this evacuation sucks huh, seriously cutting into my sleep schedule".

Bayley chuckled and Dakota waved at Dean, as he took a seat next to Bayley "You know I heard about Becky catching the flu. Me, Sasha, and Liv are actually going to see her after school if you want to come".

Now this was an interesting turn of events for Bayley, as far as she knew, only she and the girls knew about Becky and her meltdown yesterday. She was unaware of the fact Dean already knew so she just played along.

"Yeah, sounds great" Bayley said "When do you think we could leave".

"Well…" Dean said, looking back and forth from his watch and the evacuating students "We could leave right now actually, the teachers took attendance and Sasha and Liv already left".

Although Bayley would love to go and check up on Becky, she also didn't want to leave Dakota hanging.

Who took notice of this "Oh no, don't stay on my account i'll be fine, besides, I need to look for my friend Tegan anyway".

Once having the green light Bayley gave Dakota a hug goodbye before following Dean as he snuck the two out and made their way to the student parking lot. As they walked, Bayley couldn't help but look over her shoulder just in case a teacher might catch them. Bayley prided herself on being a good student, but prided herself even more so on being a better friend. If it were for any other reason she wouldn't have even considered leaving school early without permission.

As the two made it to the parking lot Dean then suddenly stopped and faced Bayley "Ok, now that we're alone, I need to ask you. Did you tell anyone about Becky's incident yesterday".

"You know about that" Bayley whispered before looking around "And no I didn't, I didn't even tell Dakota."

Dean nodded his head, "Yeah, Sasha told me, and it's a good thing you didn't. So for right now lets just head over to her place and see what's going on".

Then next thing Bayley knew, a helmet was thrown at her knocking her back a step as she was barely able to catch it "You might want to put that on".

Dean hopped onto an old looking Harley. He could hear Bayley yelp as he revved up the engine. Bayley has never been on a motorcycle before, so she had a massive feeling of anxiety building up in her stomach.

"I-Is that safe" She asked inspecting the bike.

"Hell yeah, just hang onto my waist like I'm Rose from Titanic" Dean joked as he revved the engine a few more times.

Putting the helmet on, Bayley then tentatively climbed onto the back seat of the motorcycle that she thought was way too small. Once somewhat comfortable with her position, she then put her feet on the foot rest of the bike.

"Don't worry ponytail, since it's your first time I'll go nice and slow" Dean looked back with a sly grin.

Bayley turned a shade a red at the dirty comment. However, she would soon be red for another reason, as Dean took off like a speeding bullet out of the parking lot and into oncoming traffic.

"YOU LIER, WHAT HAPPENED TO NICE AND SLOW!" Bayley screamed, and she cries for help being heard for miles.

* * *

 **10 minutes Later**

Sasha had already arrived at Becky's apartment by the time Dean and Bayley got there. When Dean walked in, the girls wondered where Bayley was until they found her stuck to Dean's back visibly shaken.

"You brought her here on your bike didn't you" Becky asked, sitting legs crossed on the couch.

"Well Sasha didn't want to do it, what other option did I have."

At this point Dean was trying to pry Bayley off his back, but she latched onto him with an iron grip. Sasha just smirked, ignoring a glare from Becky, after a few more attempts Bayley finally let go and fell down on the couch Becky was on.

Dean took a sigh of relief before turning back to Becky "Anyway, how are you feeling. Any more incidents".

"Well… yes, but it's a little different from yesterday" Becky said while playing with her fingers.

"What do you mean" Bayley asked, still laying down on her back with her arm covering her face.

In that same moment Bayley began to feel very hot all of a sudden, almost as if she was sitting in front of a bonfire. She moved her arm slightly to see that the couch she and Becky were on had caught on fire. Bayley then jumped up to avoid getting burned, but in that same moment she heard a loud spraying sound then was covered with a freezing white mist. Much to the amusement of Sasha.

It was Liv who was holding a fire extinguisher in her hand with a plain expression on her face "She can't stop setting things on fire".

Becky then began to nervously chuckle while she scratched the back of her head. It is clear to everyone that something big was happening to them. Once everybody sat down they went through the events that led up to this point. First it started with Becky having her meltdown, she also admitted about the voices she was hearing and how the room seems to change as if she was hallucinating. Although it wasn't just her who had been holding back information.

"Well, since we're being honest" Sasha said "Last night when I got home, I collapsed and couldn't move at all. My entire body was sore and it felt like I had worked out every muscle in my body",

Sasha went on to explain how she couldn't even walk on her own anymore because of the pain, her cousins had to carry her to her bed. They even needed to help her eat because she couldn't pick up a fork to bring the food to her mouth. It was only through sheer willpower and stubbornness that she didn't need help going to the bathroom.

Everyone already had a pretty good idea of what was happening here and Dean decides he would be the one to say it out loud "There's no doubt about it, you two are definitely mutants".

Sasha and Becky were silent, obviously deep down, they already knew this. Even so, this was something that was going to change their lives forever and knowing the way some of the people in their town feel about mutants they knew it was going to be a rough transition.

Sasha then looked at Dean "So what do we do now".

Dean, who was now no longer the only other person in the group who has powers "Well, I guess you guys are going to have to learn how to keep your powers under control".

"Where can we go to do that?" Becky asked.

Dean then threw his head back as he tried to think, then a light bulb went off "Oh, how about the waterfall, no one goes there anymore so we wouldn't have to worry about anyone bothering us".

Everyone nodded their head and agreed that the waterfall was the best place to practice. They also agreed that they would keep the fact that Sasha and Becky had powers a secret for now. Sasha looked at her hands and clenched them, she was conflicted with this new found power. She had no hate towards mutants, but at the same time she wasn't a fan either.

Becky had a much different take, she was excited to have these powers. She had long dreamed of being able to protect her friends, but also anyone else that needed it. To make sure that no one had to grow up without parents like she had to. Becky smiled at the thought and was ready for whatever it would take to master her powers and use them to make a difference.

Becky then jumped up on her two feet and looked at her friends "Well, what are we waiting for, let's get started!"

Becky could feel the blood coursing through her veins and the excitement build up as you could see the fire in her eyes. Problem was, it wasn't just her eyes, it was now her entire body beginning to flare up. Liv then sprayed her down with another shot of the fire extinguisher.

"Seriously, you gotta stop doing that".

Becky laughed "Right… sorry".

* * *

 **A/N: I will be updating every Tuesday and Friday for now. Just so I can update more then once consistently. Thanks for reading reviews are very much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Becky, wait up" an exhausted Bayley said

Currently, Becky and Bayley were out for a run around town. Running was one of the many things Becky like to do to clear her mind as well to stay in shape. She even convinced Bayley to join her for her morning run today. Something that Bayley thought was a good idea until she actually started running and now she was gasping for air with her hands on her knees.

Becky laughed as she walked up next to her "C'mon Bayley, our apartment is right there, we can get some water at my place and then relax the rest of the day".

Liking the sounds of that Bayley happily agreed and followed Becky into their apartment building. It's been a couple days now since school has been out for this extended Thanksgiving break. Figuring that it would take a while to fix the schools water pipe, they just added on another week onto the usual one week Thanksgiving break making it close to two weeks off. Also since then, Dean has been doing his best to try and help the girls control their powers, while Bayley and Liv assisted in any way they could.

Once inside Becky's home, Bayley sat down on the couch "So tell me are you able to completely control your powers yet?".

"Completely. No" Becky said tossing Bayley a water "But I'm not setting things on fire as much and also…".

Becky went to her kitchen and grabbed a bag of uncooked popcorn "I can do this".

Becky placed the bag in between her hands and stuck the tip of her tongue out from the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. Bayley looked at her for about ten seconds before the bag began to pop. It started off slowly but then little by little it got more rapid until the room smelled of butter and the bag puffed up with delicious popcorn. Bayley clapped her hands in amazement as Becky got a big bowl to pour their snack into. Then she walked over and sat down next to Bayley, who immediately popped a handful into her mouth.

"Wow, they're not burnt either, your even better than the machine at a movie theater" Bayley complemented.

Becky bobbed her head as she smirked "Well, I am pretty good at warming up my snacks before I eat them if you catch my drift".

After playfully smacking her friend on the arm for her dirty joke, Bayley found herself really settling in to her new town. Perhaps it was because she knew that she wasn't going to leave anytime soon that she found herself becoming good friends with Becky. Or maybe it's because the two shared what was a near death experience on the bus that one day. No matter the reason she was so glad Becky was the first person she really got to know in this town. Not to mention all the other people she met, including Dakota, Dean, and Liv. Bayley wasn't sure if she was ready to call Sasha a friend, but she did enjoy their little back and forths every now and then.

" _Honestly, I'm a little surprised with how smoothly things are going"_ Bayley couldn't help but think.

Then, almost as if a higher power had read her mind, a huge explosion could be heard coming a few blocks from the girls apartment building. The two girls got up and walked out to Becky's patio and they could see black smoke in the distance.

Becky then smirked and glanced towards Bayley "want to go check it out".

Bayley took a step back "Are you crazy, don't you remember what happen last time we were close to a mutant fight".

Ignoring Bayley's logic Becky just took a hold of her arm and began to drag her "come-on love, there's no guarantee it's a mutant fight, besides, maybe I'll get a chance to use my power".

As Becky lead the way to the scene where the explosion came from, Bayley couldn't help but get a very bad feeling about all this.

* * *

 **Downtown**

"Becky, are you sure this is a good idea" Bayley asked cowering behind the back of Becky as they ducked behind a car.

Becky laughed, her excitement growing as they got closer to the action "Totally, just sit back and watch".

The scene downtown has been just like the day of the bus incident, and the culprits were also the same. There were rumors that the Ascension had escaped their prison cell and it was very clear to everyone that those rumors were true. One thing that was troubling was if the Ascension is here then where are the Fashion Police.

Unfortunately for the town, it appeared that the shoulder injury, Tyler Breeze had sustained during their bout was much worse than they had first thought and required them to leave town for a while to get it fixed. Something that the Ascension were very aware of and taking advantage of to the fullest. With no other mutants around to oppose the two, they were free to cause as much chaos as they wished.

"Whelp" Becky said as she punched her fist into her palm "I guess that means it's all up to me".

Bayley's eyes widen as she began to flail her arms around "What no, that's not what it means at all".

Bayley tried her best to sway Becky but she wouldn't hear any of it "BAYLEY!".

Becky's sudden outburst silenced Bayley "Can't you see, I've waited for this my whole life. I've envied people who have gained superpowers ever since I was a little girl. All I wanted was the chance to protect someone, to have the power to make a difference. Even before I became one I never looked at being called a mutant as a negative thing. Instead, I look at it as a chip on my shoulder, and an opportunity to change the way people view that word and us. Sounds familiar right".

Bayley didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe what a hypocrite she was being, she and Becky have the same goal in mind, to change the hate in this town. Bayley wasn't sure how she was going to accomplish that and she still doesn't but there's one thing she could do. For right now she can help by standing at Becky's side and supporting her in every way possible because even if it wouldn't be Bayley, who will lead this great wave of change, it can be Becky. That was one thing Bayley was sure about.

Bayley just smiled as she stood up, "Well, if that's how you feel, I'm with you 100%. But it might not be a good idea to let your identity out just yet".

Then the two girls wondered how they could conceal Becky's identity, they kept brainstorming until they saw a costume store behind them, that just so happened to have the perfect disguise.

* * *

The Ascension were having their way against the town, local authorities tried their best to contain the two mutants but to no avail. It seemed as if all hope was lost until a person in blue and purple spandex and a luchador mask stood in the Ascensions path.

Konnor and Viktor stopped and were eyeing down their new opponent "Who the hell are you?"

The heroine pointed her finger at the two "I am the person who's going to stop you, the name is beck-".

Realizing that the whole point of the costume was to conceal her identity Becky had to think of a nickname fast "Well… I'm… uh… La… La Luchadora. Yeah, that's right La Luchadora and I'm filling in for the fashion police while they're on vacation".

The two villains look at Becky with a blank expression on their face only moving to blink every now and then. For a brief moment Becky thought she had scared them stiff making her feel rather proud of herself. However, it was short lived as the Ascension had broke out into a laughing bout.

"La Luchadora HAHAHA" Viktor mocked.

Konner then chimed in, "That's has to be the stupidest name ever HAHAHA".

Becky felt her patients running thin at the twos mockery " _It's actually pretty clever considering it was on the spot"._

Seeing that the two were distracted in their own laughter, Becky used this as an opportunity to strike first. Trying her best to remember her practice, Becky took a running start, once she was at a sufficient distance she then decided to make her opening move. Closing her fist and thrusting it forward in a punching motion, once her arm was fully extended she released a huge wave of fire, much bigger than she intended. The backlash of her own move causes her to stumble backwards a little. Becky still had a ways to go before mastering her ability, but she needed to push herself. Once the smoke cleared, she could see the outline of The Ascension begin to appear.

It also appeared she was able to get Viktor, who was holding his arm and chuckling to himself "The little bitch actually manage to burn me. I guess that means I better get serious".

Then Viktor slammed both his hands palm first into the ground and roared "Wasteland".

This caused Becky to raise her eyebrow as she had never seen or heard of Viktor using this move before. She watched carefully at what would happen next, if she remember correctly Viktor's power allowed him to disintegrate anything he touches in an instant. Watching his hands Becky noticed the ground that Viktor was touching began to wither away the entire block. The street, cars, building and shops were being disintegrated right before Becky's very eyes, almost as if they aging by the second. Then that same pathway was making its way straight towards Becky. She knew she couldn't allow herself to be touched by Viktors attack or else she'll end up like Tyler.

Watching as the pathway of destruction was getting closer and closer Becky had to think fast. She quickly analyzed the situation, it was useless to go left or right and she wasn't fast enough to outrun Viktor's attack. There was nowhere to run and Becky was running out of time.

" _Damn it, think, think!"_ Becky mentally screamed.

Just then Becky felt a shooting pain in her head and clenched her fist onto her temples "Not now, you fucker".

She heard the evil chuckling of the voice that has been haunting her thoughts " **YOUR STILL SO WEAK! BUT I CAN'T AFFORD TO HAVE YOU DIE! SO I'LL MAKE YOU A DEAL, LET ME TAKE OVER AN ILL KILL THESE TWO IN NO TIME!"**

"Go away, I don't need or want your help" Becky said rapidly shaking her head.

But the voice just kept laughing at Becky attempts to drown it out. Now Becky was fighting two battles, the one against the Ascension and other internally with this evil voice in her head. She hasn't told anyone but the voice has been a frequent occurrence ever since the first time it happened, but she kept it to herself in order to keep her friends from worrying. Now it looked like the voice was going to be the death of her as she was so concentrated on fighting off the voice's corruption that her attention was taken off the wave of disintegration coming her way. Until a voice snapped her out of it.

"BECKY!" Bayley yelled hiding at a safe distance "GO UP!"

Becky was still holding her head when she heard Bayley, so to the best of her ability she was ignoring the voice for now. When she came too, saw she literally had only a second before the wave turned her into nothing but bones and ashes. So in that moment Becky concentrated all of her energy to the soles of her feet and in a fiery takeoff similar to a rocket, she launched herself up into the sky. Looking up Becky could feel the wind blowing in her face and it even calmed her down a bit, however it lasted only for a moment.

" **HAHA LOOK AT THAT! YOUR NOT COMPLETELY USELESS AFTER ALL!"** The voice mocked.

Again grabbing her head in pain Becky tried to block out the voice once more. Back down on the ground unknowing of her friends internal pain, Bayley had another concern. The costume that Becky was using to conceal her identity was beginning to fall apart. Due to Becky's fire base power every time she used a move more and more of her outfit was scorched off. First it was her right arm and now it was both her legs that was completely exposed. If any more of Becky's clothing where to get burned off her secret would be out.

Back in the air Becky was finally able to suppress the voice, for the moment at least. It was too little too late though, as Konnor had purpled himself up into the skies to meet Becky in the air. By the time Becky realized, Konner had already landed a right hook to Becky's midsection. Konnor's fist dug right into Becky's stomach knocking all of the wind out her lungs in the process. After the punch connects Becky was sent hurtling to the ground, as she was falling she wasn't sure if she was hearing the wind whistling in her ear or Bayley screaming in terror. Soon Becky was slammed back first into the cold concrete and coughed up some blood upon contact.

Becky tried to move, but she was certain of two things, one her left shoulder was definitely dislocated and two she was at her limit. Becky then looked up and saw Konner running towards her to add the finishing touches while Viktor yells something along the lines of "KILL HER!".

Even in her final moments Becky sported a smile " _Well voice I guess you were right, in the end I was too weak. I couldn't protect anyone, I even put my friend in danger and I'm about to have my life ended by someone most mutants don't take seriously. I guess I was an idiot for believing I could truly make a difference in a world of hate. Oh well, if anything I guess it was kind of fun to pretend for a little while"._

Becky just shut her eyes and waited for Konnor to land the finishing blow, she had given it her best shot and nobody could fault her for that. However, that didn't mean everyone was going to accept it.

Bayley ran over to where Becky was and was trying her best to help her up, Becky didn't even have the strength to move so for Bayley it was like trying to pick up deadweight "Becky C'mon we have to move".

"Bayley you have to run, this is it for me" Becky weakly mumbled.

Now having Becky's arm over her shoulder, Bayley shook her head "No, it's not, I won't let it be".

Becky watched as she saw this girl she had only known for about a week giving her all to try and save her and with the rate Konner was coming she was risking her life to. Bayley tried and she tried, but couldn't manage to get Becky to stand. All she could do was get her to sit up.

"Why are you doing this for me, it's not like we've known each other that long" Becky asked.

"Because" Bayley said as she began to cry due to her failure "I could ask you the same thing. You were the first person to be nice to me, you gave me friends and protection all out of the goodness of your heart and that was just in the first day. You had no reason to pity the new girl and you did anyway. In fact it would have been easier for you to just ignore me. But you didn't."

Bayley then looked up at Becky with her tear filled eyes "And now here you are, not just protecting me again but trying to protect the whole town. To me it doesn't matter how long our history is, anyone who would go that far for me, I'm willing to go even further for them".

That's when it hit Becky, she wasn't just fighting for herself or to see what she could do with her power, rather she was fighting for Bayley, Liv, Sasha, Dean and everybody else in this town. She had thought all this time that being someone others can look up to was to be someone who's unbeatable, but the real role models are the ones who can find their resolve and protect the people close to them even when they're past their breaking point. If she failed here, then all their lives would be in danger just because Becky was afraid to go the extra mile.

"Thank you Bayley" Becky said beginning to stand.

It was wobbly and she stumbled a few times, but she made it back to her own two feet. Becky locked her eyes on Konner, even though she couldn't move well and her left arm was useless, she still had her right arm. So one more time, she focused all her energy to her right arm causing it to be set a blazed, so much so that even more of her costume began to burn away. All that remained was half of her mask and barley enough costume to cover up her body. With her eyes locked on Konnor, the second he came into striking distance Becky pulled back and put everything she had into one final strike. The fire around her arm helped push Beckys fist forward even more, catching Konnor right in the face. A couple of Konnor's teeth went flying as well. It was almost as if Becky's arm was a cannon and in a fiery blast Konnor was sent flying back right into his partner Viktor, knocking them both out and down to the ground.

Bayley watched in awe, as the embers around Becky began to fade. Her right arm fell to her side as that last attack rendered it useless for now. It was truly a sight to behold and as much as Bayley wished she could have taken it in a little while longer, she could hear the police sirens closing in.

Becky heard them too as she turned around "Cmon on Bayley we… need… to..."

The adrenaline and her own will power were all that was keeping Becky going towards the end of that fight. Now that she had a minute to recover, that wore off and Becky finally passed out due to exhaustion. Bayley was able to catch Becky but she wasn't able to lift her up before and that hasn't changed in the past couple of minutes. She quickly scanned the area trying to find somewhere to drag Becky and hide for a while but it was no use. Everything was either too far or destroyed. As the sirens got closer and closer, she began to panic.

Then something strange happened, Bayley couldn't quite describe it, but as she sat there on the ground with Becky unconscious in her lap, flames began to surround the two. The flames engulfed them, but yet there was no heat or pain, their clothes didn't even get burned. Instead, it was just a beautiful mixture of colors from the fire. It lasted only a few seconds and before Bayley knew it, the two were back in Becky's apartment. Bayley turned around to where the flames were, but they were gone. She even slapped herself a couple times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Somehow, in an instance Becky and Bayley were back in the apartment. Although she wanted to look deeper into this, she remembered the shape Becky was in. She turned her attention back to her friend, after making sure she was breathing Bayley used all her might to get Becky onto the couch. Unfortunately, taking Becky to the hospital right now wasn't an option or else they may figure out it was Becky who took down the Ascension. So Bayley did the next best thing.

She pulled out her phone and sent out a group text " _Becky's hurt, come to her apartment ASAP"._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know I said I would update every Tuesday and Friday from now on but I've changed my mind and instead will update every Wednesday and Sunday. So look out for updates on those days. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Once the others got word of Becky's condition they all quickly gathered and were making their way to her apartment. Bayley had stayed right by Becky's side and did whatever she could to help her. This included tending to the wounds she sustained during her battle. After about a good five minutes of searching through the massive apartment, Bayley finally found the first aid kit in the bathroom.

"Yes!" Bayley rejoiced holding the kit above her head "Man, this place makes my apartment feel so small".

This was to be expected, especially after hearing about how Becky's cousin was a wealthy businessman after all. In any event, Bayley didn't have time to think about this. Becky needed help and she was still the only one here who can assist her. Hustling back to the living room where Becky was still lying down on the couch, Bayley opened up the first aid kit and set it down on the table next to her. Bayley remembered how Becky had all kinds of cuts and bruises over her body and of course she had significant damage done to both her arms. Having her left shoulder dislocated on one and her right arm having at least second degree burn all over after her final attack. The smart thing to do would be to take Becky to the hospital, unfortunately being so soon after the fight it wouldn't be too hard to connect the dots and realize it was Becky who took down the Ascension.

So for right now the best plan was to wait for the other and tend to Becky's wounds best she could. Bayley then took out the first aid spray from the kit, that way she could at least make sure that her cuts and scrapes will heal faster and not get infected. However, when Bayley turned to Becky to do this she noticed something odd about her cuts, and by that she meant the complete lack thereof.

"How is that… possible" Bayley thought out loud.

She knew for a fact that Becky was covered in them when she first put her on the couch and to make things even stranger it looked as if the burn marks on her arm were slowly fading. Bayley couldn't help but be flabbergasted as she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around this. This would have gone on for a little while longer if not for the front door flying open with Sasha marching right towards Bayley and Liv and Dean walking in behind her.

Bayley was relieved that they were finally here as she stood up, "Good you made it, I don't know how but Becky is healing really fast-".

Bayley's sentence was immediately cut off by the right hand of Sasha making a direct hit to her nose. Bayley could feel pain shoot all throughout her head and her eyes became watery. The force behind the punch caused Bayley to stumble backwards and fall, but Sasha wasn't done yet. She got down onto the ground on top of Bayley and landed strike after strike. Left, right, left, right, left, right, each hand taking a turn to hit Bayley in the side of the face until her lip was busted and her eye black.

Sasha didn't stop until her knuckles were bloody and Bayley was on the verge of going unconscious. Fortunately Dean was finally able to pull Sasha off. As she was being forced off, she kicked Bayley a couple times just to add insult to injury. Liv went over to check on Bayley and Dean had to pin Sasha against the wall to keep her under control.

"This is all her fault!" Sasha spat.

Bayley was still conscious as she was able to sit up, using her hand to cover her mouth and nose trying to catch the blood before it landed on Becky's floors.

Sasha was breathing hard while trying to break away from Dean's grasp "I knew this would happen, that Becky would put herself on the line to protect your pathetic ass. Now look at her! She's seriously hurt just because you're too weak to protect yourself. None of this would have happened if you never came to this town. Just do us a favor and go back to hopping around foster homes, you fucking cancer!"

The words from Sasha were sharp and cut deep. Not because Bayley cared about what Sasha thought about her, but because she had thought the very same thing since she got here. All these terrible things have happened to the group of friends the moment Bayley made contact with them. The bus ride, Nikki, Becky's melts down, the school shutting down, and now this. Even Dakota said she was bad juju, even if she was joking when she said that Bayley couldn't help but agree. Even though none of this was actually Bayley's fault, it didn't take away the guilt she felt inside.

"Um, guys, I don't see what the big deal is Becky looks fine" Liv pointed out.

Everybody but Bayley, who remained on the floor where she got knocked down, walked over to Becky. Dean even let go of Sasha but remained as a buffer between her and Bayley. Once they all got close, the feeling of concern quickly disappeared.

"Of course I'll take another beer you silly billy" Becky giggled to herself in her sleep.

The friends all looked at Bayley hoping for an explanation of some sort. She then told them all about the fight and how Becky took down the Ascension. She also told them how Becky used this awesome power and was able to saved them and how they just magically teleported from downtown to the apartment.

Bayley sat on the floor with her knees to her chest, refusing to look at the group "I told her it wasn't safe, but she insisted, I went with her just so she wouldn't be alone. I don't know how she did it, but she beat both of them, but she was seriously hurt afterwards. Somehow we ended up back here, that's when I went to tend to her wounds, but most of them healed on their own already".

It was true, Becky was basically back to normal, cuts and bruises gone, burn marks returned to normal, and even her left shoulder went back into place. After hearing the explanation and seeing Becky was ok after all, Sasha couldn't help but feel a little regret as she stared at her bloody knuckles. Then after sucking on her teeth Sasha walked outside to the patio to be by herself.

Dean let out a sigh of relief as he clapped his hands together "Well, seeing as everyone is alive I say we order a pizza. You want any toppings ponytail".

Realizing Dean was talking to her, Bayley shook her head "No thanks, I think I'm actually just going to go".

As Bayley got up to leave, she stopped when Liv got in her way "Hey now, you can't leave with a bloody nose. Besides, you help Becky and kept her safe, the least I could do is patch you up".

After getting beaten to a pulp, and being called a cancer. Hearing Liv says Bayley was able to keep Becky safe made her feel a lot better about herself. Bayley gave Liv a bloody smile as she accepts her offer. Bringing Bayley to the kitchen table and setting up two chairs that faced each other, they sat down as Liv began to clean up Bayley's face.

"Damn a black eye, a lump on your head, and a busted open lip. I'm shocked you don't have a broken nose" Liv tells Bayley the extent of the damage

"Do I look like a badass at least?"

"A little, the side ponytail kinda ruins it though" Liv teased.

Liv then moved onto Bayley's lip and trying her best to stop the bleeding "On the bright side you don't need stitches, I just hope you didn't plan on any dates for a while".

Bayley was extremely grateful to Liv and definitely planned on making it up to her at some point "You know you're pretty good at this".

Liv smirked "Well, when you lived on the streets as long as I have and your friends are Becky and Sasha, you kinda get a PHD in ghetto medicine".

Although the part about her living on the streets caught her off guard she decided not to press the matter. So instead Bayley laughed as Liv was able to lift up her spirits just a little, but this only brought up a question that has been bothering Bayley for a while "Can I ask you something".

"Ask away" Liv said whiles standing up to go get something cold for Bayley's eye.

Bayley squirmed in her seat a little as she tried to find the right words "Well, it's just that, all you guys are so nice, Becky, Dean, You. It's just, I can't help but wonder how does someone like Sasha fit in with you guys".

Liv then toss Bayley a bag a pea "Hmm, good question, how can I put this… Sasha is just a very protective person. The only person who's really close to her is Dean. Sure me and Becky are good friends with her, but she still has walls built up that she won't just let anyone break down. To put it simply she's loyal to a fault. Personally, I think there's more to her past than she lets on, and that's what makes it so hard for her to accept new people".

Removing the bag of peas from her eye Bayley looked over at Sasha, who was leaning on the rail of the patio looking out into the now night sky. It's not like Bayley had made it easy for Sasha to get to know her either, after all, the only times they really talked was when they were arguing or insulting each other. Maybe if anything they could at least be civil.

So Bayley decided to try something, whether it was because she was gutsy or Sasha had given her a concussion, Bayley was going to try to talk to Sasha. Slowly making her way to the patio deck, she slid open the door and took a step forward before shutting the door behind her. Sasha had turned her head around to see who it was, even though she realized it was Bayley she didn't have any change in her facial expression. She just looked at her, waiting to see what she wanted.

In response Bayley raised her hands up "Look, I kinda left my boxing gloves at home so I was hoping we could just talk".

Sasha turned her attention back to the sky "Whatever".

Bayley walked over to the rail and put some considerable distance between her and Sasha. Bayley wasn't sure what to say, in all honesty, she didn't expect to get this far but their the two were. A girl with bloody knuckles and the other with a bag of peas on her face. It was an interesting dynamic that only created an awkward silence. Seeing as one of them had to break the ice Bayley thought since she engaged Sasha, she might as well be the one.

She sighed "Sasha I-"

"I'm sorry" Sasha stated.

When she had first come out here Bayley imagined this going many ways, she had thought she would receive a second black eye to match before Sasha would come right out a apologize.

Sasha ran her hand through her hair as you could clearly tell she was having difficulty with this "Look, I made a snap judgment when I saw Becky hurt and I immediately blamed you. I just can't stand when people I care about are in danger and I guess I was just mad at myself. Becky was off fighting all by herself and could have been killed and I was nowhere to be seen. I guess when I was punching you, that's what I really wanted to do to myself".

If there was one thing Sasha was, it was someone who never thought twice about her actions. When she did something no matter how big or small, she lived with whatever outcome happened. So for her to admit she was wrong meant that even she couldn't defend her actions. It was truly something hard for Sasha to do. Which is why she got a little agitated when Bayley began to giggle.

"Is that all you have to say to me, I admit I'm wrong and you laugh!" Sasha said clenching her fist.

This only made Bayley burst out laughing, holding her side "I'm sorry, it's not that, really. It's just, I think this is the longest we've gone without yelling at each other since I got here. It's just funny because it only took you punching me in the face to do it".

Seeing the irony in the situation Sasha unclenched her fist and leaned on the rail of the patio "Yeah I guess that is kinda funny".

Were the two friends. No. Would they ever be. Debatable. Either way it was a start for them to not be at each other's throats, even if it took a black eye and busted lip to get there. Before things could get awkward between the two, Liv slid open the patio door.

"Guys Becky woke up"

The two gave each other a looked before making their way back inside, this is where they found Becky yawning as she stretched out her arms "Oh Sasha, Bayley you're here".

Bayley immediately ran to Becky's side "Oh my god Becky, are you ok, do feel any pain or anything".

This cause Becky to raise an eyebrow "I should be the one asking you that, love. You look a bloody mess, literally".

"Oh, this is nothing, don't worry about me. After that fight you were in pretty bad condition, are you sure your fine".

"The fight?" Becky was confused until it hits her "Oh yeah with the Ascension".

Becky then shoots up as she began to punch and kick the air as she began to narrate her fight "Oh you guys should of saw me. It was Becky Lynch AKA La Luchadora, taking on the villainess duo the Ascension against all odds. At first, things looked bleak, almost as if she had bit off more than she could chew, but due to her determination and the faith bestowed to her by her comrade Bayley, she dug down deep and kicked those two bastards right in their arses".

As the fire burned brightly in her eyes, her friends all put their head down.

" _Yup, she's fine"_ Everyone thought simultaneously

"Although…" Becky said "It is weird how fast I healed, after all they really took it to me and both my arms were destroyed in that fight. I can't believe I'm able to use them at all right now".

It was strange, after all it was very rare for someone to possess two different kinds of powers. Most mutants had one kind of power, such as speed, strength, fire, just to name a few. Or they could be based on animals and share all the abilities of that certain animal. This could only mean, that Becky was in that small percentage of mutants to inherit two powers, and a rather useful one at that.

What was important now was for them to really concentrate on mastering those powers. If this was a road Becky or any of the others wanted to go down, they would need to become stronger. In this world of powers and mutants, there were many other opponents out there who were much stronger than the Ascension. Considering that Becky was ready to accept her own death at one point during the battle, she knew she had a long way to go before she could make any kind of real difference

"Well, who cares" Becky claimed "Whether I have one power, two, three, four, or even if I got none at all it doesn't change a thing. This town is in need of change, but even more than that the rest of the world. I don't care what it takes, I'm going to work endlessly to master this power. Then maybe one day, we can live in a world where kids don't have a childhood without their parents, or have to live on the streets or move from foster home to foster home. I think a world without all that is possible, we just need more people willing to take the first step with us".

Becky's words were inspiring, the others knew how painful a life like that can be. Even though Sasha wasn't completely sure what she wanted to do with her power yet, she knew she was willing to help her friend out in any way possible as she looked for her own path to follow. Dean on the other hand was far more carefree, he didn't care much for being the center of attention. So with that being said there was a lot of dirty work that needy to be done, and he loved getting his hands dirty. Liv of course, being Becky's best friend would follow Becky anywhere, and would give her all the support she needed.

Then there was Bayley, this was a strange moment for her. Since she got here she wanted to do something about the hate and discrimination in this town. She knew that without any kind of power that would be hard to do, but that never once discouraged her from wanting to try. Then a huge dose of reality kicked in as she sat back and watched Becky fight. It was then Bayley realized how human she really was, and how weak and useless she was to Becky. It was humbling yes, but not discouraging. Perhaps Bayley's role isn't to be the face of this revolution, but rather to be a pillar to hold up and support Becky as she achieves the dream the both of them hold.

"Becky!" Bayley stood up "I know I'm powerless, and at times I may seem more like a burden then of help but I promise, I will do whatever it is to help you. I want to see the world change too, and just because I can't do it. Doesn't mean I can't help make sure you do".

As all eyes were Bayley as she became all red and felt the embarrassment build in her, but it went away when Becky put a hand on her shoulder "That's exactly what I wanted to hear love, with a group of friends like us, there's nothing we can't do".

Finally, this was the moment Bayley waited for all her life. When Becky said "friends like us", it was like a huge weight lifted off her chest. She was finally a part of something, a group of friends who share similar ideas and wanted to help each other with their goals. The feeling only felt that much greater that she knew there was no moving in a couple months or needing to say goodbye. She was here to stay, with people she hope to call family one day… and maybe Sasha too.

Who, of which, stood up "Well then, what do say to a little late night training".

"Now? But the pizza I ordered isn't even here yet" Dean complained.

Right on cue the doorbell rang and Dean happily jogged to the door as Sasha continued "Look Becky your my friend and I want to help you, but I also want to be better than you. We both got our powers at the same time and even though I'm not entirely sure what I want to do yet with mine. I do know I don't want to fall behind you, and you better not slack off and fall to far behind me".

Becky knew what this was, this was the brewings of a lifelong rivalry. Even before they became mutants, the two were very competitive. It was one of the driving forces of their friendship and the reason they respected each other so much. That's why Sasha said to not let her get too far ahead, because it was competition that always pushed the two to become even greater than they thought they could be. To respond Becky put her hand up offering it to Sasha. Smirking at her Irish friends Sasha accepted the jester and locked their hands together.

"If it's a rivalry you want, you got it but remember you asked for it" Becky said.

Sasha then turned around "Alright then, let's get to the waterfall".

However, Dean and Liv were already hounding down on the pizza that had been delivered.

Becky sighed "After we eat".


	8. Chapter 8

After about an hour car ride the group had made it to the waterfall. Sasha had parked her car while Dean rode up next to them on his motorcycle. They had to go off road to get to the waterfall, but it did take them right up to it. Once getting out of the car and stretching her limbs, Bayley walked up to the massive waterfall. It truly was a breathtaking sight, just the way the water fell from the top of the peak and cascading down into the river bellow made such comforting noise, one that you might fall asleep to. The way the river still remained calm with only little ripples flowing throughout the water. Even the moonlight added to the beauty as it reflected off the water, giving the surrounding area a navy blue glow. Bayley took an even closer look near the waterfall and could feel the mist of the water hit her face. The entire area just felt so calm and peaceful, a perfect place for friends to hang out and have a picnic or go swimming perhaps.

Liv walked up beside Bayley "Yup, welcome to Whisper Wind's Fall, they named the town after this waterfall. Most people just call it The Falls for short though".

Bayley took a deep breath of the clean air filling up her lungs "This place is so amazing, why don't people come here anymore."

Liv shrugged "Well, people use too, it use to be a huge chill spot, but people like Nikki's parents didn't like how mutants also got the use the falls. Since they couldn't get mutants banned from The Falls they decided to ban everyone from using it and because of that it just made even more humans resent mutants. In the end, I guess you can say they got what they really wanted. Don't worry though if you come late enough at night no one will bother you".

This made Bayley rather frustrated. After what Dakota told her about Nikki's parents, she wasn't all that surprised to hear that they would stoop to that level. It still bothered her that even though it was Nikki's parents who caused The Falls to be banned the mutants still got blamed for it. It was so obvious, but the people in the town still ate it up. Bayley clenched her fists, she cursed herself for being too weak. She wanted to do something to help solve this hate, but how, how could a powerless girl like her do anything. Even though she said she was willing to help Becky out in any way and meant it, she wished they was something more she could do. If only she had been born mutant too, then maybe she wouldn't feel so worthless.

"Come-on, we better get out of their way" Liv said, pulling Bayley behind some rocks

"Why, what's about to happen"

Liv pointed to where Sasha, Becky and Dean were standing along the river side "You haven't been here for a training session yet so I'll tell you. The way they train is Sasha and Becky both fight Dean at the same time and try to beat him".

Bayley eyes widened "Is- is he really that good".

Bayley hadn't gotten to know Dean very well yet, other than his comments on her butt, a short conversation and a bike ride. They didn't have a lot of one on one. She had heard he had a power of some sort, but she never got around to asking him what it was. Dean just seemed like your everyday guy who didn't seem very motivated to do anything but sleep. So for him to take on two other mutants regardless of how long they have been one was rather impressive.

Liv smirked "Oh yeah, don't let his appearance and stoner attitude fool you. He's actually very skilled with his power. You see Dean's kinda like a dog. His smell and hearing is way better than most people's. Not to mention his stamina is out of this world, he can sprint for miles and not be tired".

Bayley looked on at Dean as he burped into his hand, then went to scratch his head. It may be hard to believe, but Dean was the real deal and even with it being two on one the odds were still in his favor.

Liv wasn't done, however "To be specific, Dean's kinda like a pitbull. No matter how undersized he is or how many times you knock him down, he'll keep standing up and come at you like it's the first time".

Dean had cracked his neck before looking at the girls "Ok, I'm filled with pizza and ready to do this. Same rules as before, you guys need to get me in a position where you could kill me if this was a real fight".

Sasha and Becky nodded their heads, they knew if they were going to do this they needed to work together. Once both sides were ready, you could hear Liv yell "FIGHT!" off in the distance.

Making the opening move Sasha smashed her fist into the ground sending cracks throughout the field, even reaching below Dean's feet. Soon the very ground he stood on had risen and was crumpling. Realizing he needed to move, Dean jumped up to avoid the hit, but Becky had unleashed a blaze of fire to where Dean was jumping. In order to avoid the fire Dean used one of the boulders that had been launched into the air by Sasha's punch to jump off of and change his direction to land safely on the ground.

Bayley had yet to see Sasha's power so to see it first hand made her never want to piss her off again.

Liv just smirked "You should count yourself lucky Sasha had already masted her power, or else she would have split your head open like a watermelon earlier".

Bayley gulped at the thought "Yeah, it's pretty impressive she was able to master how to control her power, Becky hasn't even done that yet".

Liv nodded "Yes, but she does have real life fighting experience now, so this will be a much tougher fight for Dean than it was before".

Back to the fight, Dean realized he couldn't just dodge their attacks now that they have more experience or else he'll get seriously hurt. He needed to go on the offensive, which meant he was going to have to get a little bit rough with his friends. Sasha and Becky watched Dean, deciding to wait and see what his next move would be. Dean took off his leather jacket and threw it in the direction of Liv and Bayley. Dean took a deep breath and then all of a sudden this red aura began to show up around Dean's body. Then slowly Dean's body began to change, his hair got longer, his teeth got longer and sharper, as did his fingernails. Not to mention it seemed as if he got stronger and more masculine then before.

"That red aura, what is that" Bayley asked.

Liv raised an eyebrow "You don't know? What do you think gives mutants like Dean his power, he uses a different kind of energy than the one me and you use. You see mutants have a whole other kind of energy called vigor. At least that's what they started calling it, that's what the red aura around Dean is".

After many years of experimenting and testing, scientist were able to determine that the source of energy that mutants get their power from is different from the energy regular humans use to walk, move, eat, and more. After discovering this, they decided to name this new energy source "Vigor". With this extra energy source mutants can use it to create powers unique to them. The color may also vary depending on the mutant.

Now the power and strength level of a mutant can be determined by how much vigor they have. In some cases when a mutant is using a large mass of vigor, a type of aura can illuminate around that individual. This is also an indication that this person has such a high vigor level that some leaks out from their body.

What this meant for Sasha and Becky was, Dean is much stronger than he's been letting on and the two were in trouble. Now in his transformed state, Dean took to the offensive and charged right after Becky and Sasha. He seemed much faster than before, so Becky tried to stall him with a blast of fire, but Dean was easily able to evade the attack. Sasha wanted to use this moment to draw Dean in close so she could have an opportunity to hit him with her strength. When he was close enough, Sasha pulled her fist back and lunged forward with all her might. Her fist was inches away from Dean's face as she thought she had a direct hit.

However, at the very last moment, Dean grabbed Sasha's wrist and drove her arm fist first into the ground. Sasha tried to move, but the force behind her punch was so great that she was elbow deep into the ground and couldn't get her arm out. Dean was about ten yards away when Becky charged after him with a fireball spiraling out of control in her hand. Dean simply took a step to the side, and Becky's attack missed wildly. Once in front of him, Dean laid out a kick to Becky's back sending her flying into Sasha. As the two collided, Sasha's arm was ripped out of the ground and the two were sent tumbling into the river.

As Sasha and Becky got out of the water Dean smirked at the two "No offense guys but this is too easy. Sure Becky has experience, but with an out of control power like that she'll never hit me. And Sasha you may have your power down, but you have no idea how to fight with it. Maybe we should just order another pizza and call it a night".

The disrespect from Dean was really getting under Sasha's skin, the girl who had never lost a fight in her life was getting manhandled by one of her closest friends and he wasn't even trying. It was seriously pissing her off. She wanted to charge over there and wipe that smirk off Dean's face, but she knew he wouldn't let her anywhere near him. She had to think, with Dean's power all his senses are heightened, and there wasn't too much they could do about it, or was there? After quickly surveying the surrounding area of where they were fighting, a plan began to formulate in Sasha's head and now she was the one who was smirking.

"Becky, I have a plan. If you're willing to try it" Sasha said receiving a nod from her friend.

Sasha leaned over and quietly whispered something into Becky's ear so Dean couldn't hear it. Once understanding her part Becky smiled in agreeance with the plan. Now with the two on the same page, Sasha smashed a nearby boulder into smaller pieces. Dean looked on curiously trying to figure out what the two had discussed. Then Becky jumped into the air right above the river, grabbing a hold of her right wrist, she held out her hand and let out a large blast of fire. In a matter of moments the water had turned into a steam causing the entire area to be covered.

Dean applauded their idea "So you took away my vision. A good idea for most people, but with this nose I can still tell exactly where you are-".

Just then Dean was cut off, by a softball size of rock that flew past his head. This completely changed things for Dean, although he could still smell Becky and Sasha he couldn't smell the rocks coming his way and thanks to the noise from the waterfall he couldn't hear them either. As far as Dean knew Sasha and Becky were currently running circles around him side by side in this thick steam. As they ran, Dean was dodging the barrage of rocks being thrown his way. He knew he could get close to them if he wanted, but he also knew they had a plan and if he was too aggressive he might be doing exactly what they want. So he decided to wait. As this went on Dean had noticed that the size of the rocks being thrown were getting bigger as time went on. Dean dodged a particularly big one by side stepping it, but something caught his eye, a flash of orange. He quickly turned around and saw that Becky had somehow gotten close to him with her arm ablazed similar to her finishing move against Konnor. By the time Dean realized, it was too late. All he could do was put his arms up to reduce the damage.

So with all her might Becky punch right into Dean's block which caused an explosion. The explosion was so great it blew all the steam away. The blast sent both Becky and Dean flying but Becky would be caught by Sasha, while Dean was sent back first into a big oak tree.

Dean wiped off some of the blood that was coming out of his mouth " _Well, fuck, how did that happen. I should have smelled her"._

As the rest of the lingering steam would fade revealing Sasha and Becky standing tall, Dean would get his answer. At some point when they were covered by the steam, Becky had given Sasha the shirt she had been wearing.

During the time Becky was still passed out, Bayley had taken the liberty to change Becky's clothing due to her old ones being burned off after her fight with The Ascension. Since she had been wearing the shirt for quite some time and was currently fighting Dean wearing it, it was heavily covered in her scent.

As for Becky, she had covered herself in mud, to hide her natural scent. Thanks to that, along with the noise coming from the waterfall, and the steam blinding everyone's vision, Becky was undetectable by smell, hearing or sight. And Since Sasha had Becky's shirt Dean thought she was with her the whole time. Not to mention Sasha was able to keep Dean distracted by throwing rocks at him, she even slowly made them bigger so he wouldn't notice immediately that that last rock was actually Becky running by him. Dean had to give it to the girls it was a great plan and worked to perfection.

"BECKY!" Bayley yelled "Now you're all muddy and shirtless with your sports bra showing!"

"It's all good love, ain't no shame in my game" Becky smirked giving Bayley a thumbs up.

Becky had thought for sure she had won the fight with that last hit, even Sasha let out a sigh of relief. However, as Liv had said to Bayley, Dean was like a pit bull and would keep getting up as many times as he needed. So he slowly propped himself back up.

He leaned on the tree he just slammed into for support "Well, that was intense, let's keep going".

Bayley was stunned looking over at Liv "What, how is that possible. That same attack took out both members of the Ascension earlier today".

"Like I said, it's going to take a whole lot to beat Dean" Liv said looking on intensely.

Becky threw her head back while Sasha growled "Cmon Becky, he's weaker now, if we go at him together we can beat him".

Not seeing any other option Becky nodded. So the two ran right for Dean as he looked on and shook his head "It's over".

As the two girls came right for Dean he just put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Sasha grinded her teeth, furious at the fact Dean could be so smug to think he could beat her without even moving. Once the two were close enough Dean let out a whistle. All of a sudden the girls could feel the ground began to vibrate beneath their feet. They looked down to see what it was but just as they did something came popping out of the ground and whatever it was latched onto the legs of the girls. Next thing they knew, they were face first on the ground unable to move. They tried their best to get up, but their body wasn't responding, it was as if their body's had shut down. Using every last ounce of willpower she had, Sasha was able to look down just enough to see that a pair of dogs had bitten their legs. One dog on Becky's leg, another on hers, and one right above their heads growling at them ready to pounce at any moment.

The girls could hear Dean walk up to them and stop right at their heads "These dogs have been with me for a while now. Sorry I never told you guys, I just wanted to keep it a secret. I found them shortly after I got my power. Once they latch onto you, they suck your vigor out until it's all gone. Also, their bite leaves you paralyzed for a little while so you can't escape".

Dean gave a different kind of whistle then before and the dogs let go of the girls legs. Then the same dogs that were just biting them are now licking the girls wounds and slowly Sasha and Becky got their movement back.

"My dogs also have a healing ability if they lick you, I can do the same thing too but it's better when the dogs do it. I was going to have them heal Becky's wounds if they were serious but you healed all on your own so i didn't have too. Anyway since I won, you guys wanna get another pizza" Dean asked them

Soon the girls were able to move fully again and were now sitting upright. Bayley and Liv started walking over to join up with their friends. Although Sasha and Becky were unable to win, everybody learned something. That Dean was the real deal. When people first meet Dean, it's easy to write him off as lazy and unmotivated but after tonight it was very apparent that was far from the case. Dean was strong, cunning, and unpredictable.

Sasha looked away disappointed in herself. Not so much that she lost the fight but because of who she lost to. Sasha had called Dean her best friend for years and thought she knew everything about him but after what just happened. She feels like she doesnt know him at all, like he had this different side to him she never seen before. These thoughts were running wild in her head and were seriously pissing her off until Dean extended his hand to help her up with that dopey grin he liked to sport. Shaking her head she took a hold of Dean's hand, after all how could she be mad at him for hiding a part of himself when she does the same thing everyday.

Liv extended the same courtesy to Becky, as Bayley spoke "Aww Becky your clothes got all burned up again".

Checking herself out Becky realized Bayley was right. The legging she was wearing were practically shorts now, her shoes scorched, and her sports bra was hanging on by a thread, which she found great amusement in "huh at this point I look like a discount stripper. Better get your money ready guys".

This caused everybody to chuckle, lightning the mood. Dean then looked over at Sasha and Becky "Well I gotta say you two have definitely gotten better, I'd say let's just work on the basic some more instead of killing each other. One because it's getting dangerous and two, im really tired".

"Your so lazy" Sasha stated as Dean just shrugged.

Although this was true, Dean had a point. When the training had first started Dean was able to take care of Sasha and Becky quickly and without effort. Now it was as if it was a full fledge fight, almost like they were really trying to kill each other. If they had a fight like this everytime they trained and got injured like this, then that would be doing more harm than good.

Even with this being the case, the man that had been keeping taps on the girls since he released their seals was now sitting atop a tree not to far off. He had witnessed the whole fight, and was very pleased to see how much they were growing. Which was a good sign as they will need to be ready for the challenges they will face in the future.

* * *

 **And done, next chapter we'll be going back to school. Hope your enjoying the story so far, this is the first story i've ever done where I had to write fighting scene so I hope they're good. If you guys wouldn't mind commenting and telling me if you can understand the fight scenes and if it make sense when you read it that be a huge help for me. Literally any comment helps me alot. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe you actually watch that show, what are you a stay at home mom" Dakota teased Bayley.

Currently the two were sitting in their second period class, along with Dakota's friend Tegan. It was chemistry so the three had a table all to themselves. The show that Dakota was referring to was a morning talk show called "Miz TV" that aired in town. Bayley was watching the show from her phone.

Tegan then leaned over to look at Bayley's phone "Oh come on now Dakota I actually think he's kinda interesting".

Bayley gave Tegan a smile while Dakota just rolled her eyes. The real reason Bayley was watching the show however was because it seemed to be the only one that didn't bash the mutants of the town endlessly. Not that they didn't, but at least it seemed justified when they did.

Both Tegan and Bayley were highly invested in the show while Dakota just peaked at it "Hello whisper wind falls and welcome to the most must see talk show in history welcome to-"

"MIZ TV!" The crowd chanted.

"Miz Tv. Today we have some rather interesting topics to discuss, but I'd like to start with what seems to be the next generation of up and coming mutants".

The crowd's reaction was mixed, with some cheering and some booing, which caused Dakota to shake her head "When the Fashion police had left town due to Tyler Breezes injury, it left a hole in the town's defenses. A hole so great it almost led to the towns doom, but thanks to a mysterious mutant who has yet to be identified took down The Ascension for good. Unfortunately, no pictures or video was taken due to evacuation. However, coming straight from the Ascensions mouth, the person who saved the town that day went by the name La luchadora".

The crowd response was once again mixed, but it seemed to favor in support of the mutant, makes sense considering their lives were saved that day. For Bayley she was incredibly happy for Becky, to think that she would be on Tv being credited for saving the town. Sure, nobody knew it was really her and they were thanking her persona instead, but the feeling was still there. It was a relief to Bayley that no pictures were taken from that day, towards the end of the fight Becky's costume was barely concealing her identity, not to mention Bayley would have been caught with Becky when she tried to help her towards the end of the fight.

The Miz continued "We have yet to see La Luchadora since that fateful day, and again our town was left with a massive hole. Just when crime was going up and hope seemed to be gone a new wave of mutants sprang up. Details on these new mutants are scarce, but from what we have gathered, this new group of mutants appears to be a strong one".

It was a positive thing to see more and more mutants decide to use their gift to make a positive change in the town, maybe this way the people will realize how helpful mutants really are.

But The Miz was not done "However, with the next generation of mutants upon us we can only hope that they will all use their powers to improve the town. But as we've seen time and time again, for every good mutant their seem to be a few rotten eggs in the carton. We can only hope this will not be the case".

As the Tv show went to commercial Bayley put her phone down with a grin from ear to ear, which Dakota took notice of "What are you so giddy about".

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that I like the idea of more people seeing that mutants aren't really bad people. Maybe with these new superpowered people, it will help change the town's opinion on them" Bayley said.

Dakota smiled at her friend, it was that same enthusiasm that made her want to befriend Bayley in the first place. However, that same positive attitude could also be mistaken for foolishness. Which Bayley would soon find out as a familiar face walked up to their table.

She stood in front of the three with her hand on her hip "I seriously hope you're trying to make a good joke and that you're not really that stupid".

It was Nikki who had confronted the girls. She was all by herself with none of her friends to back her up. Nikki must have been supremely confident or seriously underestimated the girls. She even pulled up a seat and sat right across from Bayley.

She didn't say anything at first, she just smiled at the three friends, Nikki obviously wanted something but what. It's not like much has happened in the past couple days. It was the first day back to school from the long Thanksgiving break after all. None of the girls had a clue about what Nikki could want, but for Nikki to come to them like this alone, it couldn't mean good news.

Finally, Nikki said something "So Bayley, how was your break?"

"Fine I guess" Bayley's answered, not interested in any kind of small talk with Nikki.

Nikki tilted her head with a smile still on her face "Really are you sure? I mean it was your first thanksgiving break here in Whisper Winds after all. No big dinner plans with your family".

Bayley narrowed her eyes at Nikki, she knew good and well that Bayley has been an orphan since she was little. It was nothing more than an attempt to get under Bayley's skin, and it worked.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I forgot your parents left you all alone. It was almost like they knew how pathetic you were going to be and couldn't stand to witness it first hand".

Bayley went to stand up so she could put Nikki in her place, but Dakota put her hand on her shoulder and sat her back down. Bayley looked at her as to why, but Dakota just shook her head.

Tegan then stepped in "Look Nikki I think you're forgetting there are three of us and one of you. So if you know what's best for you I'd suggest you leave. Now".

Nikki put her hands up "hey, I don't want any trouble, " she said still smiling "Let me rephrase, so Bayley did you and _Becky_ , get into any trouble during the break".

Bayley raised her brow, "No, of course not! Just what are you getting at".

Finally Nicki's smile faded, "What I'm getting at is that Becky's a mutant and it was really her who took down The Ascension wasn't it".

This caught the attention of Dakota and Tegan as they were now looking at Bayley, along with a few nearby students. Bayley felt her heart start to race but she remained calm on the outside. She had to be bluffing there was no way that Nikki could have known about the fight with the Ascension. It was just said that no pictures or video was found. Even so, what basis would she have for such a claim. Becky hasn't been in school since the day she freaked out in her apartment, until today, no one other than her closest friends would have even had the chance to figure out she may have gotten powers.

" _Could Becky have set something on fire in school?"_ Bayley questioned.

Bayley mentally shook her head " _No that couldn't be it, Becky had spent the entire break learning how to control her power. She worked days on end until she has finally mastered it and hasn't set a thing on fire in days. It has to be a bluff"._

Even if it was a bluff though it was also the truth. The best thing Bayley could do right now was remain calm, if she gave any kind of indication that she was surprised or scared Nikki would immediately take it as a yes to her question. Even with her heart going a mile a minute if Bayley could control herself she would be fine.

So Bayley let out a chuckle, "Nikki do you hear yourself. Becky? A mutant? Come-on now she's as human as you and me".

"Don't you ever compare some filthy mutant to me" Nikki said slamming her fist on the table "That bitch is a mutant, I know because I saw it with my own eyes".

This was getting bad but Bayley couldn't waiver now "What are you talking about".

Nikki then shoots up and put her finger in Bayley's face "The day of the attack I was walking down that street and that's when I saw you with La lucha whatever girl. You seemed pretty emotionally invested in that fight, almost like you knew the person fighting".

Bayley's calm demeanor was starting to break down. Her heart was beating faster and faster, her lip quiver as she was unsure what to say, and her legs wouldn't stop shaking. She didn't know what to do next, should she lie, say that she was never there. What if Nikki had pictures? No, If Nikki had pictures she wouldn't even waste her time with Bayley, she was doing this because she needed hard proof for what she saw that day and she figured she could break Bayley with the whole class as her witness.

Nikki smirked as she looked over the entire class then back to Bayley "Also, if I wasn't mistaken, didn't you call out Becky's name, when La luchadora was losing and you tried to help".

Finally Bayley's confident face broke as she looked at Nikki wide eyes. She did call out to Becky during that fight, she even tried to help Becky get back up after she was beaten down. Does this mean Nikki saw all of that, from the beginning of the fight to when they mysteriously transported away. Bayley didn't know what to do, she wanted to lie, but she had no good excuse.

" _Damn it say something. ANYTHING"_ Bayley thought, knowing she was running out of time.

"Oh typical Nikki" Dakota said coming to Bayley's rescue "She's so desperate to get back at Becky that you're trying to call her something she's not. Not that there's anything wrong with being mutant, but to say she's the town's hero could make her a target. Are you really that sick of a person to put Becky in danger like that".

Letting out a sigh of relief Bayley calmed down a bit, thankful to Dakota.

"After all, it's not like it would be the first time you falsely accused someone of being a mutant" Tegan added.

Nikki clenched her fist as she realized her plan was going to shit. Even the other classmates were beginning to go back to their own devices after Nikki was discredited. She knew she had lost, but she still leaned down and grabbed Bayley by the collar.

"Listen here you damn mutant lover, I know what I saw. You can hide behind your friends all you want, but the truth will come out. Make sure you tell Becky, I'm going to personally make sure she gets exposed and you better hope you never run into me when your all alone" Nikki threw Bayley back down on her seat as she walked out of the class.

Dakota and Tegan asked of Bayley was alright, in which she said she was. However, now that Nikki knew the truth, she was going to be an even bigger problem than before.

* * *

 **(Sasha and Becky's Cooking Class)**

It has been an interesting first day for both Sasha and Becky but in very different ways. It was more out of frustration for Becky, all day she has heard nothing but the admiration for the town savoir La luchadora. Sure, there was negativity mixed in there as well, but many of her classmates couldn't stop talking about the new hero. Many of the boys kept talking about how attractive La Luchadora was and how they have actually met her before (They were lying of course). While many of the girls felt inspired how it was a woman who had stepped up and saved the town in its hour of need. But what almost everyone could agree on was how it was a teenager, just like them who had done this amazing thing.

"Damn it Sash, it's killing me knowing I can't say anything when the whole school is in a frenzy over La Luchadora" Becky said squeezing her head.

Sasha just huffed and she rested her head in her hand, "You should count yourself lucky, I wish nobody knew about my power".

Unlike Becky, word of Sasha's power had gotten out rather quickly. After the events of her gym class the evidence was too great to deny and rumors of Sasha's monster strength had spread like wildfire.

Unfortunately, unlike the treatment La luchadora was receiving Sasha was being outcasted more than usual. People were staring at her like she was some animal in a cage, the not so discreet whispers and pointing when Sasha was just simply walking down the hallway was abundant. Sasha had always frightened people before, but now with her being labeled a mutant people were too terrified to even stand near her. Just last period Sasha found herself sitting all alone in the very back of the class without a single soul in reach. She didn't mind, it was just a burden is all.

"Besides, I thought you wanted to be a mutant to help people. Not to be famous" Sasha asked.

To this Becky looked at her dumbfounded "What are you saying? That's not why I want people to know. Don't you hear the way they're talking about La luchadora? I don't want to use this as a way to get famous, I want to use this to help shift the towns view on mutants".

Sasha raised her brow, "How? It doesn't seem like people want to change. I'll tell you myself that my first day as a mutant has sucked. The way everyone looks at me now like I'm some kind of monster".

Becky put her head down "I know it's not going to be easy, and for some people their opinions are never going to change. This town isn't going to become a perfect place overnight but…"

Becky looked up into Sasha's eyes "If I could just use this as a starting off point, to slowly change more and more of people's views on us. I know one day we can make this town a better place, and it all starts with the kids in this school".

Sasha chuckled "You're starting to sound like Bayley".

"What can I say, the girl lit a fire under me"?

"Pun intended?"

Becky just nodded her head. Soon after that the class had started, it was a simple lesson. They listened to the teacher, mixed some ingredients up, put it in the oven, ate their food and left once the bell rang. Becky and Sasha had two different classes and the girls said goodbye and went their separate ways. Sasha walked down the hall as once again the other student stopped and stared at her. She knew that this was going to be a regular thing now going forward so she was just going to have to learn to live with it. She popped in one of her ear buds and look for a song to play.

As Sasha turned the corner, she heard something from her uncovered ear "It gets annoying doesn't it".

Sasha stopped as she looked at where that voice had come from "The way they all just stare at you".

Sasha examined the girl who was leaning against the lockers. She was a rather pale girl with black hair and red lips. Kind of a goth looking girl, one that Sasha saw around school before "I know you, your Paige".

Paige smiled as she walked closer to Sasha "Guilty as charged"

She laughed as she stopped in front of Sasha "I'm also one of those scary mutants they warn you about".

Sasha knew very little about Paige, mostly because she didn't care to learn more. What she did know though was that Paige had a disdain towards humans and Sasha was sure she didn't want anything Paige had to offer.

So just as Sasha went to walk away Paige grabbed her by the arm "Whoa, baby girl, I just want to talk is all. There's no harm in hearing me out is their".

Sasha wasn't so sure about that but figured she had nothing to lose if she did. So she crossed her arms and looked Paige in the eye "You got one minute".

Paige smiled "Lovely. Look, I know what people like you are like, mostly because you're a lot like me. We do what we want and we don't care about what anybody thinks. However, we do command one thing and that's respect. As I'm sure you realized, when your mutant you don't really get a lot of that".

Sasha didn't make any motion, but she did agree with what Paige was saying, Paige then held her hand out "Here let me see your phone".

Although she was hesitant at first Sasha slowly pulled out her phone and unlocked it as she handed it to Paige "Alright baby girl, I just sent myself a text on your phone. Me and a couple of my friends are having a little get together. I'll text you when and where. I hope to see you there".

When Paige handed Sasha her phone back, she began to walk away, but not before Sasha called out to her "Why me, and what are we going to be doing".

Paige then spun around and took a couple steps backwards "Just a couple of like minded people meeting up to talk about taking back the respect that's being stolen from us".

After that Paige was gone and Sasha was left standing alone in the hallway. She looked down at her phone with Paige's number on it. She clenched the phone in her hand " _Taking back respect huh"._

* * *

 **Sorry, this is a little late, I try to post around noon but I was a little busy and got delayed. At least it's still Wednesday right. Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment. Till Sunday.**


	10. Chapter 10

It's been about a week since school had started back up from Thanksgiving break, and what has now become a regular thing for the group was to meet up at the waterfall and train. At first they thought for sure someone would stop them from coming but it seemed the security that was supposed to keep people away from the Waterfall had stopped showing up. Which meant the only people who knew this was the friends and would have this place all to themselves.

The training the two would do usually consist of Sasha and Becky trying various moves and even some that combined the girls' powers. Towards the end of the training they liked to do a little light one on one, to test there moved on each other. Dean would join the them every once in a while, but usually he would lay under a shady tree and take a nap. Then of course there was Bayley and Liv who liked to tag along and watch.

Today was no different, after an hour long training session, Sasha and Becky came back to where the others were. You could tell the girls were were out of breath as they were huffing and puffing the closer they got. Becky was hunched over and Sasha seemed to have a bit of a limp in her step.

The proof of their training was unmistakable. Becky had ash all over her arms and face. Also, her clothing once again was burned to bits. With training being hard enough, the last thing Becky needed was for it to cost her money as well.

Sasha also had scars of her training, mostly being her bloody knuckles from smashing things and the cuts she had from head to toe. Her clothing wasn't anywhere near as destroyed as Becky's, but it was still torn up.

Once making it back with their friends Becky grabbed her bag that she had a change of clothes in and walked away to change in privacy. Once sitting down Sasha had taken the water bottle Liv handed to her and chugged it down till she got every last drop. Although hard, the fruits of their labor were certainly showing, the mastery of their power had only grown and they had even begun to expand their move arsenal. At the rate they were going it wouldn't be long until they could use their power out publicly.

Something Liv took notice of "So what's next for you two, are you going to try and help the town like the other mutants".

"Beats me, I know Becky is going to do that, but I'm not sure if thats the road I want to go down" Sasha shrugged.

Unlike Becky, who had long made up her mind to use her power for the good of the town, Sasha was having a serious internal debate. On the one hand, she likes the idea of her and Becky teaming up and cleaning up the town. On the other she truly believed there were a large amount of people who didn't deserve to be saved. Why should she go out and put her life at stake for a bunch of people who'd rather have her dead. There was a fine line that separated the good and bad people of the town, Sasha just wasn't sure if she was willing to help the people on the wrong side.

Soon Backy came back and joined the rest of her friends as she sighed "I gotta tell you, all me clothes getting destroyed like this is becoming a real bother".

The group laughed except for Dean, who was still asleep and Bayley, who was writing something in a notebook. She hasn't heard a thing the other had said, she was too busy with her work.

Then Becky leaned over and knocked on Bayley's head a few times "Hello earth to Bayley".

Finally Bayley looked up and blushed in embarrassment "Oh, I'm sorry, did you guys say something".

Sasha rolled her eyes "What the hell are you even working on? You've been writing in it all day".

Bayley's been working on it for the past couple of days actually. She looked back and forth at her friends and her book trying to decide whether or not it was too soon to show them. Finally, she decided she might as well and held out her notebook for everyone to see. It appeared to be two poorly drawn designs of some sort.

"You've been drawing trolls all this time?" Liv asked.

"No, it's supposed to be Becky and Sasha" Bayley corrected.

However, it did not help as the girls were now squinting their and tilting there heads trying to find any kind of resemblance.

Bayleys sighed "Fine, let me explain. You see this drawing really isn't about Sasha and Becky. I know how much Becky hates ruining her clothes every time she uses her power, so I've been trying to come up with designs to help prevent that. Also, I've jotted down some fireproof material that wouldn't destroy the costume once I make it. I made one for Sasha since I figured she might want something to fight in".

This was definitely something that was needed for the girls as they would continue on with their training. Becky smile at her friends thoughtfulness, while Sasha just simply nodded her head in approval. Then Dean started to wake up as he sat upright and rubbed the sleep out of his eye.

Bayley then showed Dean her work "Look, I even made one for you Dean".

Blinking his eyes a couple of times as he looked at the book and then put his hand up "Thanks, but there's no need, the whole superhero thing never appealed to me. Besides, if ever do fight, I'd rather do it jeans and tank top anyway".

Although disappointing Bayley wouldn't push the matter any further. Although she did think it was strange someone as strong as Dean wouldn't want to use his power in some kind of capacity, but she also knew it remained his case.

As the group was now talking about whatever came to mind, Sasha was checking a text that came to her phone.

It was from Paige " _Meet me at the old shed near the river, you know the place right"._

Sasha looked up to make sure none of her friend was looking. She hadn't told them about her encounter with Paige, she wanted to learn more about Paige before she bothered them with it. Also, if Paige was up to no good, the last thing she wanted was to get her friends involved in something bad.

Sasha texted back " _Yeah, I'm not too far away. Be there soon"._

About a minute went by when Sasha phone vibrated " _Great, there are two people I want you to meet. See you soon Baby girl"._

Sasha then stood up and stretch her back "I think I'm going to take a little walk, clear my mind".

"Be careful" Bayley said as Sasha started to walk away.

Sasha wave her hand, "Don't tell me what to do".

Sasha didn't even look back to see the glare she was receiving from Bayley. Sasha had to focus on what this meeting with Paige was going to be about, and what she might do if things go sideways.

* * *

It wasn't long until Sasha came up to the meeting place. The place was a run down fishing house, probably nothing but some old fishing poles and rotting bate could be found inside. What got Sasha most concern was how secluded the place was. It was miles away from town, even Sasha's friends probably could hear her from this distance. If this was a ploy just to get Sasha cornered, she'd be in some real trouble. Not that she thought that was the case as she hardly had any interaction with Paige, but with people in this town you never knew.

Walking up the porch of the house Sasha knocked on the door as she opened it. She poked her head in, it appears the old house has a common place for people to sit and talk because in the room sat two girls on a couch that Sasha did not recognize.

"Sasha sweetheart, don't be a stranger come on in" Paige said, opening the door all the way.

Sasha took a moment before she stepped foot in the house. She walked in and took a seat in a chair across the two unknown girls. One of which was very beautiful, like she was a model straight out of a magazine. The other seemed to be a much more ruff and tough person who didn't take crap from anybody. Sasha assumed they were also mutants, or else Paige never would have brought them here, all the more reason for Sasha to be on her guard.

"So Sasha could I get you something to drink" Paige asked sincerely.

Sasha shook her head "No, but you can get to the point. Why am I here and what do you want from me".

"Straight to the point, I like that" Paige said with a grin.

Sasha just narrowed her eyes not liking being kept waiting.

Paige then got more serious as she leaned forward, "Alright Sasha before I answer your question, let me tell you what I'm trying to do. For too long mutants have been treated like shit by humans. They blame us for every bad thing that happens in town weather or not we caused them. Everyday we get physically, verbally or emotionally abused. Even the humans who don't do that still judge us. The way they stare, point and whisper as you well know by now".

Sasha didn't nod or anything but she did agree so far with what Paige was saying. The treatment of mutants was certainly outrageous and unfair, Sasha had thought this even before she was one and now that she was, she could only see that even more clearly.

Paige continued "You see I want to create a group of people that will stick up for those mutants who don't have the power or have been broken down to the point where they can't help themselves. This isn't about helping the town that has been oppressing us all this time. No, it's about changing the town and the only way to do that is show people the pain we live with every day. We shouldn't have to fear living in the place we call home because we're not " _normal"_ or " _pure"_. Why should we prove to them that were good by helping the town, when we can show them that the real problem is the humans living in it and take back the respect that's been stolen from us".

Sasha tried to stay motionless, but couldn't help but be left wide eyed. Everything Paige had just said was the answer she had been looking for. It's not about helping the town by saving them when a disaster happened, what Paige wanted to do was show the town that the real problem isn't the mutants but the humans who oppressed them.

"Now to answer your questions" Paige said as she stood up, "You're here because I think you understand where I'm coming from, and what I want you to do is to stand by me together and we'll open this town's eyes and show them that it's the humans who refuse to accept change that are the real problem".

Paige then extended her hand out for Sasha to take. Although she hesitated for a moment Sasha already knew her answer. She happily took Paige's hand, standing up as the now partners, both had a grin on their face.

"I know I'm in, but who else do you have" Sasha asked.

Paige scratched her head "So far just the people in this room, but I'm hoping the more and more we show the town who the real problem, we'll l grain more members and supporters. Until that happens, let me introduce to whom we currently have".

Paige walked over to the two girls on the couch "This right here Mandy Rose, don't take her good looks for granted she can make any person fall in love with her and do her bidding just by kissing them. Then of course we have Sonya Deville, she has the powers to slow down her opponent's movements in her head and be able to react with the perfect counter or attack in real time".

Sasha nodded her her head "Why are you telling me their powers".

"Isn't it obvious" Mandy said "We want you to trust us, besides we already know about your super strength so it's only fair".

Sonya then stepped in, "Besides, if Paige trust you then so will we but remember, the moment you break that trust I'll personally make sure you regret it".

Sasha step up not wanting Sonya to think she could intimidate her, causing Paige to step in "Now ladies were all friends here. I trust all of you, there's no need to worry. We all just want the same thing right".

Sasha and Sonya gave each other one last glare before nodding their head and backing off.

Sasha then looked at her phone, "It's getting pretty late, besides my friends are waiting for me".

Paige then stopped her "About that, it be best if you didn't tell them about this. Your friends don't strike me as the type to understand what we're trying to do just yet. Once we get the ball moving and the town see's what we stand for then you can tell them".

Sasha wanted to disagree, but she knew Paige was right, especially when it came to Becky, who believed the right course of action was to protect the town as a whole. So Sasha nodded her head as she made her way back to her friends. She even had a smile on her face, she was just happy to finally have a path that she could believe in. One that she hoped, would bring everyone in town closer together.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. I want to say one thing, I've been thinking a lot about updating the cover of the story so I was hoping if any, who could draw would like to create one, credit will of course be given, I just think it was a cool idea. If you're interested let me know, till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Becky was currently sitting in her study hall period, but things were far from normal at the moment. The evil voices that's been stuck in Becky's head had been a problem for her all day. She has tried everything she could possibly think of to drown out the voices, but it was no use. Even now she had her earbuds on full blast, with her hoodie up while covering her ears with her head down.

It did not help as the voice just kept getting louder " **HOW PATHETIC, YOU THINK YOU CAN SILENCE ME WITH A LITTLE NOISE".**

It was taking every bit of will power that Becky to keep from screaming, so instead it only came out as a small whimper. The voices evil laughter flooded her thoughts, what made things even worse was how similar the voice was to Becky's own.

Even with her music being loud as possible Becky desperately pushed up on the volume button on her phone. It almost seemed like the more she did the louder the laughter got.

" _Please, just go away... Somebody help me"_ Becky cried.

" **HAHAHA LOOK, YOU. PLEADING AND CRYING FOR HELP LIKE A CHILD. ADMIT IT, YOU WANT TO KILL, YOU WANT TO SLAUGHTER YOUR CLASSMATES"**

With her head still down on the desk Becky frantically shook her head " _Please... Please leave me alone. I can't take it anymore"._

However, seeing Becky in this vulnerable state only incited the voice more " **YES! IT WON'T BE LONG NOW! SOON YOUR SOUL WILL BE MINE AND I'LL CONSUME YOUR ENTIRE BEING AND ILL BE FREE TO SLAUGHTER WHOEVER I PLEASE. PERHAPS I'LL START WITH THAT LIV GIRL YOU CARE SO MUCH FOR".**

Becky's eyes widen at the thought " _No you won't, I won't let you. I'll never let you get close to Liv"._

The deafening laughter continued " **HAVEN'T YOU REALIZED ALREADY, HER FATE IS ALREADY SEALED, BECAUSE SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU COULD NEVER TAME ME! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU!"**

Becky gasped " _No, please… not again"._

The voice ignored Becky as everything went black for a moment, she knew what was happening. Becky kept her eyes closed knowing what awaited her if she opened them. Since that first time it happened back at her apartment with the rest of the girls, Becky has experienced many more of these visions. The visions always included with piles of dead bodies around her and Becky always being the one who slaughtered them. They also always ended the same way, with Liv dying in her arms.

The visions could happen whenever the voice made contact with Becky. However, even worse than these visions were the nightmares Becky had whenever she slept. The difference between the visions and the Nightmares that Becky had was, in the visions Becky only saw the aftermath of her killing spree.

When she had a nightmare it was as if Becky was trapped in her own body and watched herself as she killed everyone in her path. Her classmates, teachers, friends, and of course Liv. She was forced to watch this and was also unable to do anything about it. It was like her body and brain had disconnected and couldn't do anything but witness the monster she had become.

It was because of this Becky had not gotten much sleep lately, she'd rather be tired and filled up with coffee than to have another nightmare. She knew it was inevitable for her to sleep, but the longer she could postpone it the better.

After many different experiences with the visions this voice had put Becky through, she had learned there is only one way to escape it. She had to open her eyes and wait it out, no matter how painful it may be. So taking a deep breath Becky prepared herself to see the lifeless bloodshot eyes of her love. So she lifted her head up and opened her eyes, expecting the worst. But when she opened her eyes what she saw looking back at her wasn't lifeless or dead. No, it was the real Liv. Who's green orbs were looking right into Becky's.

"You know you're going to go deaf listening to your music that high right" Liv said.

The voice in Becky's head groaned as it drifted off " **DAMN GIRL!"**

The moment Becky saw Liv, she felt as if 100 pounds had been lifted from her chest. For some unknown reason, whenever Liv was around the visions stopped and the voices were silent.

Only when Liv wasn't around, the voices in Becky's head ran wild, even when she was with her other friends, whether it be Sasha, Dean or Bayley. The voice still crept their way into Becky's subconscious, but when she was with Liv, she felt like herself and everything felt right again.

While Becky felt rejuvenated, Liv narrowed her eyes at Becky as she whispered "You've been having those visions again haven't you".

Becky nervously chuckled "No, I'm just tired is all".

What happens next caught Becky by surprise as Liv grabbed Becky's face and pulled it close to her. Liv was looking deep into Becky's eyes as she squinted at her. Becky could feel her face heat up, this was the closest she has ever been to Liv's face, even closer than the time in her room after Becky's first incident with the voices. The longer Liv held Becky's face like this the more her heart raced. For Becky, she couldn't help but wonder why she was being put through this, after having to deal with those voices in her head, she was now forced to be a mere inch away from the kiss she desired most and couldn't do anything about it.

Finally Liv said something "You can't lie to me Becky, it's in your eyes. Your pupils are blood red just like last time".

Becky hadn't realized this, in fact, she was still caught up with being so close to Liv's face "oh…"

Liv let go finally putting some distance between their faces, Becky rubbed her face trying to pull herself together "I'm sorry it's just, I don't want you to worry about me".

"What worries me more is when you don't tell me when you're in pain!" Liv snapped.

"Liv…" Becky said quietly.

Liv sat down at her desk next to Becky and sighed "Look your my friend ok, and your probably the most important person in my life. So if you are suffering so am I and I just want to be able to help you".

A huge smile was plastered on Becky's face, she tried to hide it, but it was no use. To hear the person she cared for the most say that Becky was the most important person in her life, made her forget all about the horrible voices she heard just moments before.

"You're important to me too Liv" Becky said, putting her hand on Liv's knee.

Liv then put her hand on top of Becky's "Well, I better be, I'm the only one who laughs at your pun's".

"That's because the others are too stuck up to laugh and _Liv_ a little" Becky said bopping Liv's nose.

The two laughed at Becky's terrible pun, the angelic laugher from Liv filled Becky with such happiness. The thing that was so funny to Becky was how different she and Liv were. After all Becky grew up without knowing her parents, where Liv actually knew hers for a little while.

However, when Liv lost her parents just like Bayley, Liv had to grow up in the foster care system. Liv never went into great detail about her foster home experience, in fact, she get down right angry if you ask her. As far as people knew Liv still was in the foster care system, after all, teenage orphans aren't exactly the ideal kid adopting parents are looking for. Although which foster home Liv belonged to was a mystery, she told nobody not even Becky that information. In fact, most people didn't even know there was a foster home in whisper windfalls, but there must have been if Liv was still in town.

Then of course there was Becky who was the cousin of the guy who literally owned half the town. Becky was a rich girl, although she prided herself on being independent and using her own money she earns at her job to pay for things. At the end of the day, however, Becky still lived in a penthouse paid for by her cousin. So the feeling of wondering if there would be enough food for everyone to eat, how long you'll stay in this home this time, where your next home will be or if your foster parents are abusive or kind was never some a person like Becky had to even contemplate, but Liv did.

The two were very different people from very different backgrounds. So how did the two become friends? How can a rich girl and the poor foster kid who wore rags for clothes and shoes that had the sole stapled on ever get along? One may say it was because if there was one thing the two understood, it was loneliness. Neither of the girls had someone to go home to. Dean had his family and Sasha lived with her cousins. So through the years, Becky and Liv became the person they could go to. On holidays when Sasha and Dean were with their families, Becky and Liv were with each other. When Sasha and Dean ate with their family, Becky and Liv ate together. When Sasha and Dean went on trips with their family, Becky and Liv spent the day eating pizza and watching movies. The girls built a bond from the loneliness in their hearts, and soon their past didn't matter anymore. Rich and poor were just labels, because when they were together they were just Becky and Liv. Best Friends who have become the family, they didn't have or wasn't around.

But when you rely on one person so heavily for support and happiness. Chances are one of you might get stronger feelings. Unfortunately for Becky, this meant her. She didn't know when it happened, but one day she had realized how much she loved her best friend and when she did it was too late to stop the feeling.

So now all Becky could do was give Liv a cheesy smile, " _I'm so fucked"._

* * *

 **Short chapter again, I know, I'm sorry. I just really liked how I ended the chapter and I wanted to give more details on Becky and Liv's relationship and explain Liv's past and current life. I'll go into much greater detail about the twos past later. Also, I have had less time to write lately, but that's no excuse. The next chapter will be longer like it usually is. Don't forget to review, till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

Deep into the forest that surrounded Whisper Wind Falls, a man was waking up in a unfamiliar place. The man was unsure as to how he got here, the last thing he remembered was getting off of work. It was getting pretty late when he left so the streets were clear as he walked home in what he thought was a peaceful night. Midway home, he had the feeling he was being followed, he tried to speed up the pace in fear of being mugged by some deviant but instead he felt a large blunt object strike him in the back of the head and was knocked out.

After that he had slipped in and out of consciousness, during this time he saw a brief glimpse of being thrown into an old pickup truck, being carried through the woods and entering a log cabin. Then next thing he knew he was chained up to the wall with his feet hanging off the floor, in the basement of the log cabin he assumed.

Realizing the position he was in the man's heart began to race, he quickly looked around but as he did the more his stomach began to turn. He saw that he was not alone, there were other people with him some alive and the others dead. His eyes widened, looking at the dead bodies in the room, some lay on the floor while others were still chained onto the wall much like the man himself was currently. It was clear they had been killed, but that wasn't the right word, they were massacred.

The body's on the floors were spilling blood and the body's hanging on the wall were sliced open, so much so you could see their intestines hang out of the wound on there stomach. That wasn't the worst of it however. On a table in the far corner of the room had an assortment of strange tools the man has never seen before. Then on the table laid a woman, already dead with her arm hanging off the table and right above her corps were jars, of the woman's organs.

Try as he might the man couldn't hold down his lunch anymore. He threw up from where he hanged, he even ended by getting some on himself. It wasn't until after he was done when he realized everyone else who was still alive in the room looked at him frightened.

"You idiot!" An older man sitting down, chained to the floor said "Do you realize what you just did".

He did not, but he soon would and regret it. The only door connected to the room, doorknob began to giggle. Now everybody's eyes were glued to the door as they waited for the person to enter. Everyone except the man who had just puked knew what was coming next. The door opened and entered a very large bald man with a poorly groomed long ginger beard. He walked further into the room, dragging a huge mallet behind him. This was the man who had captured everybody in the room, there was no doubt in anyone's mind. He looked around at the surviving captives until his eyes landed on the man who had just thrown up all over himself.

Once he saw this his eyes went wide and now had a firm grip of his mallet "NO! NO! NO! YOU RUINED MY HAUL!"

Then without a second of hesitation the man took his mallet and smashed the head of the closest person to him like a watermelon as it splattered everywhere and even ended up on some of the hostages faces. He felt like he could throw up again, but was too shocked to even move. Then the large man continued, slowly making his way to each person, some had their heads smashed, another's took a hit to the chest, breaking almost every rib in one hit, and some he just kept hitting until there was nothing but goo. He had killed every person in that room in a matter of minutes, except for the man who had caused the incident by puking. The large man took a running start at the man who had closed his eyes awaiting his death.

"ROWEN! STOP!"

The chained up man slowly began to open his eyes to find that the larger man, now named Rowan, has stopped in his tracks and another man now stood in the doorway "Yes Harper"

He was slightly shorter than Rowan but huge nonetheless. He too had a long beard, with long greasy looking hair and lifeless eyes to match. He had a mallet of his own slung over his shoulder as he made his way to the man fearing for his life. Wondering if his fate was to end up like the people he just saw get brutally murdered right before him. When the second man named Harper finally walked up to the man on the wall, he stared at him as if he was looking through him.

Then Harper grabbed his face and pinned him against the wall "Don't worry, we're not going to kill you, we need you to send a little message to the town for us".

Still unsure of how this might play out, the man was just glad he would probably leave after this. Then something happened, as he looked into Harpers eyes, he felt tired but awake at the same time. His body went numb and his subconscious slipped into darkness.

Not before catching word of Harper "Tell the town, it's bludgeoning is near".

* * *

"Is it done yet?"

"No"

"... How about now".

"No Becky".

Becky then tapped on her knees a couple times "Now?"

"BECKY!" Bayley shouted, turning away from her sewing machine.

Becky then crossed her arms as she leaned back on the couch and pouted "I still don't know why you made Sasha's suit first, I thought you didn't like her".

Bayley sighed "Look, I made Sasha's costume first because it was harder for me to find fireproof material, also as hard as it might be to believe I don't dislike her. I figure this might get her to warm up to me and we could actually get to like each other".

Becky smiled smugly "Sounds like somebody wants to take a bite of the forbidden fruit".

"Says the person who wants to bite into Liv's forbidden fruit" Bayley retorted with a smirk.

Which made Becky tense up "How- how do you know that".

"Everybody knows, especially with the "please fuck me" look you get in your eyes whenever she's around" Bayley mocked with her own eyes before she went back to her sewing

Becky stuttered, not having a witty comeback "Just finish me damn suit already".

Chuckling as she knew she won, Bayley put the finishing touches on Becky's suit. She had been working on hers and Sasha all night and Becky had came over to see the finish product. It was hard work, but she was happy for it, it helped her feel more involved. Finally Bayley was done and shut off her machine. Before she could even stand up Becky came rushing over and grabbed her suit. Becky looked at in awe, her very own superhero suit. She could finally now join the action on the streets and chase her dream of bettering Whisper Wind Falls.

"I'm going to go put it on" Becky said, sprinting to Bayley's bathroom.

"At least she likes it" Bayley chuckled.

Then a knock came at the door, "Come in!"

The door opened and the rest of the group, Dean, Sasha, and Liv showed up. They had asked where Becky was and Bayley just smirked, knowing she would make her appearance soon.

"Have no fear!" Becky said, jumping out of the bathroom "Becky is here".

Although she couldn't quite match Becky's excitement, Bayley was so happy to see Becky enjoy her work "Bex you look amazing. With the fireproof material it should be really hard for you to burn off your suit but I decided to go with the one piece to keep you from burning off the sleeves of your shirts and legs of your pants just Incase. Then the flames on your costumes are of course representative of your power".

Everyone shook their heads in approval, Bayley then grabbed a bag that was set to the side and handed it to Sasha "I also finished yours".

Hesitant at first, Sasha did take the bag. She slowly opened it and took out the suit, and when she looked at it, she had goosebumps "This is…"

Bayley scratches the back of her head "I saw you had a couple wonder woman comics in your school bag the other day and thought it be cool if I made a suit like hers for you".

And it was. Sasha was so taken back by the beauty of the suit. Although Sasha carries herself as a mean, cold person, she was a bit of nerd at heart as she loved all kinds of comics and anime. She had long saw Wonder Woman as a role model of sorts and to have a something like this made her so happy. And it came from Bayley of all people, the person who not too long ago, she beat to a pulp but still she made her something so wonderful.

Sasha looked up at Bayley "I don't know what to say… thank you".

Mentally celebrating, Bayley felt such relief in Sasha's response. For the first time since they knew each other Sasha was grateful to Bayley and even thanked her. The smile on Sasha's face made Bayley feel something in her chest and it was a good feeling, as she was just happy her plan had worked. Bayley also liked seeing Sasha smile, and she also liked being the cause for that smile.

Becky then puts her arm around Sasha "Ahh, finally, now that we have our suits we can go out and protect the town together. Me and you side by side, I can't wait".

As nice as that sounded, Sasha had already made a commitment to Paige and she planned to keep it. Besides, there's no reason Sasha couldn't watch after Becky while she was with Paige, just to make sure she was ok.

"About that Bex, I think I need a little more time to think about it. I just need to find what I want first" She didn't like lying to her friends, but for now it was to protect them.

"Aww" Becky pouted before perking up "Well, when you finally do come around then we can help this town together. Until then, I'm going to start helping as soon as I can".

Although, the idea of going at it alone doesn't excite Becky, sure she had taken down the Ascension by herself and she is much more skilled now than she was then but she liked the idea of having someone watching her back. Then Becky got an idea.

"Dean!" Becky ran over to Dean who was making a sandwich "Will you please come with me and help the town".

Dean tilted his head "I don't know Becky that kind of stuff really isn't for me".

Becky knew she was going to need to convince Dean "come-on, what if I need help, besides, we'd be such a good team. Then whenever we're finished for the night we can get something to eat, my treat".

Although he didn't feel like he'd be any good at this, he did like food and he wanted his friend to be safe.

Also the way everyone else was looking at him hoping he'll agree didn't help. So he caved "Damn peer pressure. Fine, I'll go".

Becky clapped her hand "Yes. Watch out Whisper Winds the Lass Kicker and the Lunatic coming at you".

"How long did it take you to come up with that" Liv asked sarcastically.

"Just this minute actually" Becky replied.

Although for the moment this was beginning of a lifelong dream for Becky, she would soon realize just how dangerous this new life would be. The town of Whisper Winds was a much different place at nightfall. It was then when the real dangerous people of the town came out. Although the Ascension may have done their attacks in daylight, most did their work at night.

Bayley then turned on the Tv as there seemed to be a news alert "Hello whisper Winds Falls, I'm Charly Caruso and I'm here downtown where police were able to capture a man who went crazy. Witnesses are saying he came screaming out of the woods with a knife in his hand stabbing and cutting anybody in his path".

The friends all circled around the tv "The man appears to be human as this was not the usual mutant assault. He cut up 30 people all together, stabbing 10 more and leaving two in critical condition. His motives are not clear, but as you can see from this video of his arrest, you can hear him briefly mention something about how a bludgeoning is near and acts as if he forgotten what he just did".

Liv and Bayley covered their mouths with their hands as the other shook their head. Things like this were not uncommon, but were always sad to hear. Soon the news pulled up the video of the man handcuffed and being dragged to the back seat of a police car "The bludgeoning is near. This town has been judged by a higher power and will soon meet its fate at the hands of a God!"

Then, if you were watching closely you could notice the man's eyes got less dilated and went from bloodshot to milky white. He even looks confused at the situation "Wait, am I being arrested. There are these men in the woods you need to get them before-".

The man was cut off by a car door being shut in his face. The news report then wraps up, and the friends went back to what they were doing before. Except for Becky, she was the only one to notice it but she saw the change in the man's eyes, it was like something had worn off and returned him to himself. Almost like a trance was lifted. Similarly maybe to the visions Becky has, she couldn't be sure, but what that man said stuck with her.

" _A bludgeoning is near"_ She repeated.

* * *

 **Done, hoped you enjoyed. Don't forget to review, till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Becky leaned on the railing from her patio outside her apartment. She was overlooking the town she would soon go out to protect for the very first time. The anticipation of it all was killing her and the butterfly's in her stomach were going crazy. It was funny most of the time when someone was this anxious it was before a big game, a concert, a presentation or a job interview, perhaps, but for Becky, it was because she was going to risk her life for her town for an entire night. She had dreamed about this night for so long, but it wasn't until recently when her thinking had changed.

For so long she had thought of this as game, heroes stopping villains and always coming out on top. It was that same thinking that caused her to take on the Ascension all by herself and nearly died. During that fight, she never once considered the possibility of death, she assumed she would win, assumed that she would somehow pull something out of her sleeve. In the end she did of course, but that wasn't the point, if it wasn't for Bayley and Becky's will to not let her friend get hurt she would have died that day. Although she didn't let that encounter change her personality, she knew she couldn't go into battle as Becky Lynch, the girl who dreamed of being a hero. No, she needed to be able to flip the switch from Becky Lynch to the Lass Kicking mutant she always aspired to be.

So in a sense Becky was glad the Ascension kicked her ass in her first fight, they taught her how close to death you are every time you put your life on the line to protect the town and the people on it. For now on she was going to take every enemy seriously and never overlook any sign of trouble.

Which is why she couldn't get that man from the news yesterday out of her head "The bludgeoning is near".

Becky has said this many times out loud and in her head since then. What could it have mean Becky wonders. It was just the way the man looked and how he said it that stuck with Becky. As well as the way his entire demeanor and personality changed as his eyes returned to normal. Those eyes, it was almost as if someone else was controlling him and plaguing his thoughts.

" **SURE SEEMS FAMILIAR DOESN'T IT"**

Becky is head was now aching as she grabbed hold of her temple with her left hand. Although she had mastered her power she has had no progress in suppressing the voice in her head. It ran wild in her thoughts and continued to haunt her dreams.

"Listen you, I don't have time for you tonight, so how about you just fuck off!" Becky spat.

The voice laughed wickedly " **THATS NOT REALLY UP FOR YOU TO DECIDE NOW IS IT! HOWEVER, I CAN'T HAVE YOU DIE SO WHILE YOUR OUT HELPING THE PEOPLE WE SHOULD BE SLAUGHTERING! I'LL LAY LOW FOR THE TIME BEING!"**

Becky smiled, but it was short lived " **BUT THE MOMENT YOUR HEART IS WEAK OR IF YOU, EXCEPT YOUR OWN DEMISE LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME! I'LL EAT YOUR SOUL AND TAKE YOUR BODY AND KILL YOUR FRIEND AND THE ENTIRE TOWN! KEEP THAT IN MIND GIRL".**

Finally the voice subsided along with her headache. Although not completely in the clear Becky was glad the voice wouldn't be as big a nuisance as it usually was. After everything Becky went through she was confident she'd never be weak at heart again. She made a promise to herself right then and there to never give up hope, not as long as she still had air in her lungs.

Becky was so deep in thought she didn't notice someone was right behind her "Oh my god is that Whisper Winds newest superhero, Becky lynch. Can I get your autograph yo".

Liv walked up next to Becky, who was smiling "Liv what are you doing here?"

"I just… wanted to wish you luck for tonight" Liv said.

For some reason Becky thought Liv was acting a little differently, almost like she was the one who was nervous "Liv are you ok, what's wrong".

Liv looked away for a minute "Nothing, it's just…"

Then Liv grabbed both of Beckys shoulders, looking her in the eye "You're going to be so great tonight and I'm so happy for you".

You couldn't see thanks to the moonlight, but Becky was blushing to the max, and if that wasn't bad enough, she was going to be on the verge of a nosebleed after what happened next. Liv then stood up on her tippy toes and pressed up her lips. For a split second Becky thought she was going to live two of her biggest dreams. One, protecting the town and two, receiving a kiss from Liv. However, instead of on the lips, Liv laid a kiss upon Becky's forehead. She held the kiss there for several seconds and Becky savored every moment of it. This was the very first time Liv had kissed Becky in any kind of way. So Becky made sure to make a mental note of every detail, she wanted to remember how soft her lips felt against her skin, the sweet strawberry smell resonating off of Liv, the way her body felt against hers, the cute way she had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss her forehead, and due to her urges, the slight peak inside of Liv's shirt at her chest.

Then there was one more detail that Becky was not expecting, she felt a wet sensation fall onto her her head. They were tears coming from Liv, who broke the kiss as a hitch in her breathing was heard as she cried.

"Liv why are you-" Liv cut Becky off with a hug.

So many things and emotions were going through Becky's head at the moment. She was so happy to get that kiss from Liv and was relishing in the current hug, but above all else she wanted to know why Liv was crying.

"Please Becky… be careful and come back to me" Liv said as she tighten her hold on Becky "I can't stand the idea of something happening to you. When you first got hurt, I was a complete wrecked, I may have looked strong for everybody else but I was scared that you were never going to wake up. I don't know if I could handle losing you, I need you Becky. So please, don't leave me".

Becky then wrapped her arms around Liv and held her close "Liv, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say those things. I need you too, so much that I don't even think I could put it into words. I promise you that nobody can take me away from you, I won't let them. No matter what, I will always come back to you".

Liv then pulled away, but stayed close "You mean it?"

Becky then cupped Liv's cheek "On me life".

Again, Becky found herself in a position where she and Liv were only inches away from each others lips. The mood was perfect after they just had their heart to heart, not to mention how beautiful Liv looked in the moonlight. The moon sparkled in her eyes and she had the heavenly glow of an angel. This was Becky's chance, she already had Liv's face cupped, all she needed to do was close the distance between their lips. So with her heart feeling as if it was going to explode, Becky slowly tilted her head as she got closer and closer to Liv's lips. For a moment Becky thought Liv was also leaning closer and had closed her eyes. This was it, their lips were so close they could feel the others breath against theirs. Right when the kiss was about to be cemented, the realization of what was about to happen hit Becky and she felt a softball size knot in her stomach. So instead of a kiss she pulled Liv into a hug.

One of which Liv gladly accepted "Thank you Becky, this really made me feel better".

After that, the two let go of each other and Liv said she would wait for Becky inside the apartment. Once she was inside and out of sight, Becky repeatedly hit herself against the head.

She covered her mouth with her shirt as she screamed into it, then held her head in her hands "Congrats, you blew it. You fucking pussy".

Although it made Becky feel great after hearing how much Liv truly cares about her, that missed kiss will haunt her more than any nightmare that evil voice could ever come up with.

* * *

It wasn't long until Dean came over to pick up Becky and the two headed out into town. Since concealing their identity was a must for them at the moment, Becky had to wear her suit underneath a some sweats and as Dean has previously stated he insisted on wearing only jeans and a tank top, although he also had a hoodie on at the moment. The two took a short ride to the park that was in the center of town. Although the town may be surrounded by trees, the actual space where people worked and lived were mostly buildings, other than a few patches of trees and bushes. The biggest patch of land happened to be in the middle of town, They were many trees, walkways, a playground, and a small pond where ducks could often be found. It was a popular place for families to spend the day or for teenagers to skip school and hide.

Dean would pull up next to a bench and parked his bike on the grass. So when the two got off the bike, Becky was confused "Wait, what are we doing here shouldn't we be heroing or something?"

Dean chuckled as he took a seat on the bench "How? We don't know where the crime is going to be next. So right now all we can do is wait".

Becky didn't like this, however "Then shouldn't we constantly be moving and looking for crime before it can even happen!"

"Ugh, how can I explain this to you?" Dean scratches his head "Ok think of it like this. Say were on one end of town and a crime is happening on the complete other side. By the time we get there the crime would have already been committed and the perp long gone".

Becky nodded her head in understanding as Dean continued "But if we're here in the park where its smack down in the middle of town, we are equal distance to anywhere a crime might happen and since we got my bike, we'll get there in no time".

Finally understanding his logic, Becky apologized and took a seat next to Dean "But wait I still have one more question, how will we know if a crime being done".

Then Dean pulled out his phone "Think about every time something happens, what's one of the first things people do, tweet about it. We're going to use social media to our advantage and know exactly when and where a crime is happening".

The plan was pure genius, they could get anywhere quickly, use social media to stay updated, and if anyone asked why they were in the park they could just say they were two friends hanging out which isn't a complete lie. The plan was so well thought out Becky couldn't believe Dean came up with it.

"For a guy who didn't even want to do this, you put a lot of thought into it" Becky teased.

Dean scoffed and rested his head in his palm "Don't thank me, thank Bayley. The entire time in our fourth period all she talked about was how we should do this and came up with our strategy. I'll tell ya it's a shame she doesn't have a power or else all the bad guys wouldn't stand a chance".

Becky went wide eyed, even from afar Bayley still had her fingerprints all over this operation. Dean was also right about how it was fortunate for all the criminals that Bayley did not have a power. Ever since she made it her goal to change this town and bring peace and equality to all humans and mutants. She had created so many ideas and plans she wanted to put into action, unfortunately due to the lack of a power many of her ideas were useless. This was clear to her during the fight between the Ascension and Becky when all Bayley could do was stand and watch. However, it was during that same fight that she learned her and Becky have the same dream for this town. So she decided if she couldn't be the focal point to bring equality to this town, then she would do whatever she could to make sure Becky was and accomplished the goal they shared. In a way Bayley was living through Becky.

Becky already knew this, so she clenched her fist and looked back at her apartment building " _I swear Bayley, I'm going to do this. For the both of us"._

"Becky! Dean! Is that you"?

The two them snap their head to the left and saw Dakota and Tegan walking towards them, Becky then stood up to greet them "Oh hey guys what are you doing here so late".

Dakota groaned "We just got off work, we like to take this way home, it's really peaceful here at night don't you think".

Becky nodded her head as Tegan tilted hers What about you guys, why are you here".

Oh… um.. We… We are just hanging out you know" Becky said nervously.

"Smooth" Dean mumbled.

Becky shoots Dean a dirty look before turning back to a conversation. Although Becky liked Dakota and Tegan, she wanted to be ready in case something happened in the town and she needed to be there. Then, almost on cue Dean stood up and grunted at Becky. Then in a mixture of butterflies in her stomach and adrenaline Becky mentally pumped herself up,

She then looked over at Dakota and Tegan "I'm sorry guys, but something happened and we gotta go. I'll see you in school".

Not even waiting for their response, Becky and Dean hopped back on his bike and took off like a speeding bullet, leaving behind and confused Dakota and Tegan. The two then looked at each other before nodding.

* * *

Dean and Becky were now speeding down streets of the town on Dean's Harley to the place where an alleged crime was happening.

"So what's the problem" Becky yelled loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Apparently these groups of guys went crazy and are causing all kinds of problems, they're near the outskirts of the town. The same spot where that guy went nuts yesterday".

Becky remembered that guy well. About how he went on about a bludgeoning being near. Then of course they were his eyes, she wondered if this attack had any kind of connection. Once the two got close enough Dean pulled into an alley and parked his bike. They wanted to put some distance between them and the scene of the crime. So from their Becky took off her sweats and revealed the suit that Bayley had made her. She took a deep breath, this was it.

So she threw her sweats to the side and pulled out a pair of goggles that will not only protect her identity, but also keep her from blinding herself with her own power.

Then she put them over her eyes and looked over at Dean "Lets do this".

"Wait" Dean said "One more thing".

Dean then handed Becky a mask, it was black with the jaw of a skull designed on it and it seemed to cover the bottom half of Becky's face. She took it and looked back up at Dean.

"It's just a little something to help cover our faces more. Besides, it shows our connection as a team, so when people see us they know they are going to have to deal with the both of us".

Dean then smiled and held out his fist "So are you ready… partner".

Becky couldn't describe the feeling she was having, but she didn't need to or even wanted to. She simply just wanted to live in the moment for a while, and kick a little ass at the same time.

So she put on her mask and bumped Dean's fist "Let's do this".

* * *

 **So sorry for being late on this. I hate keeping you guys waiting when I promise to update on a specific day and don't, I really try to stay on schedule but it's hard sometimes you know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, also in the next coming day you may get a notification that my story been updated, it's not a new chapter it just me doing some cleanup and editing of my previous chapters, Sunday is when I will update again. Also, if you guys want, you can follow me on Twitter MichaelRichlieu, this way you can know if I'm going to be late for an update, talk to me, hear my thoughts on events going on with WWE Raw, Smackdown and NXT and also get teasers of future chapters in the story. Or don't, that's cool too, anyway see you Sunday. And don't forget to comment.**


	14. Chapter 14

**IM BACK! For those of you reading I apologize for the long delay of chapter 14. The last couple of weeks was crazy in my personal life and I've been going through some things which made it hard for me to write. So I thank you for your patients and continued support. I should be returning to my usual two times a week update. Slight change, I'll be updating every Tuesday and Friday. Also, I haven't just been ignoring this story since I been gone, I went back and fixed a lot of the spelling and grammar mistakes that plague my story. So if you decide to go back and reread from chapter one I'm sure you'll find it a much easier read. Anyway, enough time has been wasted, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Hello Whisper Wind Falls I'm Charly Caruso, we are live at the scene where we have gone from public indecency to a hostage situation. A group of five men had grabbed two people who were simply out for a walk and dragged them into the woods"

The situation seemed to only get worse, the police had already blocked off the part of the woods where the criminals took the hostages. Becky and Dean had climbed up onto the roof of a nearby shop. From what they could see is the police had "do not cross" tape set up to keep people out and used their police cars to block off entry to the woods. They even had the K-9 unit with them. After seeing how the huge crowd gets denied from going any further, Becky and Dean knew that the police weren't just going to let them through.

Dean then took a couple sniffs in the air "I think I got their scents, they're not far off, but we're going to need to get past the police and we don't have the time to go around".

Thinking as quickly as possible the two tried to come up with a plan. Like Dean said it would take too long to go around, and going underground wasn't possible with the concrete streets. So that left them with going up as the only option. Which made Becky smiled as she finally had the chance to try something.

"Dean hop on my back" Becky said.

"But… why"

"Just trust me" Becky urged as they didn't have much time.

Not seeing any other option Dean got onto Becky's back piggy back style, after securing Dean she looked back "Hold onto your mask".

Without another moment of hesitation, Becky focused all her vigor to the soles of her feet. Dean watched still confused, but soon understood when Becky launched the two into the air in the loud fiery blast. Becky had used her fire to create a blast to fly over the crowd of people and the police. She has only used this one other time and that was during her fight with the Ascension to avoid Viktor's attack. The explosion caused the large group of people to look back just in time to see Becky and Dean fly through the air over them and into the woods.

"Becky!" Dean yelled.

"What is it love!" Becky yelled excitedly.

"How the fuck are we supposed to land!"

Unfortunately enough for Dean the answer would come crashing down on him, literally. As the two descended they landed on the top of a tree and fell through many branches until finally landing hard on the ground. Both Becky and Dean checked themselves for injury and, other than a few cuts and bruises they were fine. Once he got back on his feet Dean sniffed the air again for the scents of the people they were looking for. It would seem that even though Becky's tactics were a little extreme, but not only did she get them past the cops, they were even closer to the hostages and the people that took them.

"Ugh, I'm going to need to get better at that" Becky moaned rubbing her head.

Dean chuckled as he stretched his back "True, but were alive aren't we. Come-on, we need to hurry to those people".

Becky nodded and followed as Dean lead the way. The two were now entering a very strange part of the woods. Unlike most of the forest that surrounded the town, the further and further you walked into this part of the woods the trees become more dead, even the leaves were either brown and withered away or there just weren't any at all. Then when you were in the center of it all, all the trees had no leaves, many of the branches were broken and hanging on by a thread. You could even hear the branches snap under Becky's and Dean's feet as they walked.

Becky did not like the feeling this place was giving off. The trees, lack of life, even the air gave Becky goosebumps. The only sign of life in this part of the forest were the birds and she felt as if they were watching her. Almost as if they were analyzing her and Deans every move. This truly was an evil place.

As they continued to walk Dean noticed something as he walked up to a tree "Well I'll be damned".

"What?" Becky asked.

"Its my knife, from that game we use to play as kids" Dean relayed.

Becky put her hand on her hip, "You seriously played that dumb game.

Dean laughed "Played it, I was the best at it. I was the only one who had any balls to get this deep into the woods, I only stopped here because I was hungry".

Becky then had a frowned on her face "I'm glad you stopped here, or else you may have ended up like Husky".

The game they were talking about was one from their childhood. Before when they were younger all of the kids use to gather up just outside of where this part of the forest was. They would each bring a knife and would use that knife to mark how far into the forest they could get before getting scared. They would do this one at a time and usually after a couple minutes the person they went into the forest would come running back screaming. Dean was known as the only kid able to go far into the woods. Then one day, a young boy named Husky, brand new to the town had taken on the challenge. He was given his knife and set off into the woods. At first many of the other kids were amazed, the young boy was in the woods for over an hour, surpassing Dean by ten minutes. The kids were even preparing a hero's welcome for when their friend would return.

However, one hour turned into two, then five, then a whole day, a week, a month, then an entire year went by and without anything to go off of the police of the town called it a lost cause and gave up looking for the boy. Ever since that day the kids never played that game again, in fear that they may get snatched up next. The result of the kid's disappearance still played heavily on their minds. Some however were able to pushed it out of their minds completely, forgetting that day.

Dean sighed as he looked at his old pocket knife "I guess you're right".

Dean then puts the knife in his pocket "C'mon, we're really close now, and from the way the hair on my arms is standing up, I'm sensing a lot of high level vigor".

Becky then punched the palm of her hand "Then what the hell are we waiting for".

Dean smirked "Let's go".

* * *

After about another half mile of walking Dean and Becky crouched behind a bush, up ahead was an old log cabin. The cabin was poorly constructed and looked as if it could collapse at any moment.

"You sure that hunk of junk is their hideout?" Becky asked.

Dean sniffed the air a few times just to make sure "It has to be, the place reeks of vigor".

He then took another sniff of the air "It's odd though, I can smell the two hostages. But it's the group of five men something about them, isn't normal."

"What do you mean?" Becky asked.

"I don't know? I can tell if someone is human or mutant from their scent and based on that these five guys are definitely human, but something about their human energy seems… tainted".

Becky wasn't completely sure what Dean meant by "Tainted" but she didn't need to, if Dean was this concerned about it, it could not have meant good news.

Just then the two heard a scream coming from the cabin. Dean was hoping to come up with a plan rather than barging right into enemy territory, but it seems as if he wasn't being given much of a choice. He looked over at Becky and gave her a nod before the two hopped out from the bush and ran towards the cabin. The two got about halfway to the front door of the cabin when Dean had got a whiff of something in the air.

Dean stopped running "Becky hold up."

She did so and looked back at Dean "Why, is something wrong".

Dean once again surveyed the area with his nose "I know you're hiding in the woods, come out now".

A few seconds went by before you could hear some shuffling coming from the trees and bushes surrounding the cabin. The five men came out and circled Becky and Dean. They didn't look too dangerous, they seemed like your average joe's but Becky had a feeling that wasn't the case.

Dean took note of all the men's positioning before speaking "Alright, let's cut to the chase. Are you the group of men who kidnapped those two people tonight and if so where are they".

The five men said nothing for a moment. They just stood there and stared at the two. When something finally did happen, it was when each man took out a small dagger from the waistband of their jeans. Becky and Dean could tell this wasn't going to be as easy as asking these men what they were doing so the two stood back to back in preparation for a fight.

"A bludgeoning is coming" One man finally said.

There was that saying again. Becky had taken note of this. Could this saying somehow connect these men to the man who went crazy just last night and cut 30 people. After all, they even had small daggers like the man from last night. With all of this in mind, Becky also noticed one more thing.

"Dean" Becky said, getting his attention "Have you noticed their eyes yet".

Dean grunted "Yeah, they're just like that guy from the news".

Becky was surprised she thought she was the only one who noticed. Each of the men surrounding Becky and Dean had bloodshot eyes and with their pupils fully dilated. They really did look lifeless, but there was something about them that made Becky feel off. Almost like she knew what they were but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Then to make matters worse Becky had a sharp pain run through her head, signifying she had an unwanted visitor "Not now, you said you wouldn't bother me".

"Becky, are you ok?" Dean asked.

Now Becky was holding her head in her hands "You fucker, I don't need this right now".

" **SHUT UP YOU IGNORANT FOOL"** The voice said, only this time there was no laughter or mocking, for once the voice seemed serious.

Becky fell down to her knees as the pain worsened " **LISTEN TO ME GOOD GIRL, THIS FIGHT IS BEYOND YOU. YOU ARE NOT READY FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS. NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU GET US BOTH KILLED".**

"Oh fuck off" Becky said slowly getting back on her feet "I call the shots here and I don't take orders from you. If you really want to survive leave me alone and let me work".

Becky had waited for this for too long just to let some voice in her head stop her. There were two peoples lives at stake in that log cabin and it was up to her to make sure they got back home safely. She knew good and well about the dangers when she decided to do this and wasn't about to run now before she even had the chance to do anything.

The voice growled " **STUBBORN BITCH. VERY WELL, BUT ALLOW ME TO LEAVE YOU WITH A PARTING GIFT".**

After that the voice had once again disappeared, Becky had no idea what the voice meant by "parting gift" and quite frankly didn't want any help from it, but she wasn't about to risk the voice coming back by asking. Instead, Becky got back into position standing firmly behind Dean to protect his blind side.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

Becky nodded "Yeah, sorry about that. Now let's get down to business".

With that said Becky looked in front of her where she was about to face off against three of the five men. She knew she was at a disadvantage, not to mention she couldn't use her fire at full effect without seriously injuring or killing the men. They wanted them alive, that way they could be questioned.

Finally, after a long stare off, one of the men made their move. He was the one right in front of Becky and charged after her with a knife in hand. Becky watched him carefully, trying her best to remember the hand to hand combat training Dean had taught her. She knew she would only have one chance to take him down so the second the man came in thrusting his knife at Becky, she would use that as an opportunity to grab his wrist and drive him to the ground.

The man was closing in fast and Becky was ready for him, once he was only a few feet away Becky locked eyes with him for a brief moment. However, it was in that moment that Becky had noticed something, when they had made eye contact the lost bloodshot look in the man's eyes had disappeared. His eyes had returned to normal and fell down on the ground face first.

Becky watched him carefully as he then sat up and looked around "Why is my head killing me, wait a minute. Those two men are they still here! You need to help us their keeping us captive in that cabin and killing us. Please!".

This was shocked at this turn of events. Not only with the man sudden change of heart but now it seemed that even more people were being held captive in the cabin.

Becky then turned her attention to the other two men she was up against and not long after making eye contact with them, the very same thing happened. She looked over at the men on Dean's side just for the same thing to happen. Neither Becky or Dean could make sense of it, it was as if looking at Becky broke them out of a trance.

It wasn't until one of the men looked up at Becky terrified, did they get some answers "L-L-Look at her eyes. They're even worse than his. She has to be one of them".

"My eyes? What are you talking about?" Becky asked.

She looked over at Dean to see if he could explain what there were talking about, but as soon as she did his eyes had widened "Becky your eyes, their glowing red and your pupils are purple."

Becky touched her face, Dean had given Becky his phone so she could see what he was talking about. She was going to use the front camera to see what they meant, but she didn't need to. She could see the glow of red and purple reflecting off of the blank screen. As Becky studied her eyes, she couldn't help but remember Liv's description of her eyes after the first time the voice had talked to her and it matched exactly what they looked like now.

" _Could this have been the gift the voice was talking about"_ Becky wondered.

She then looked over at one of the men, she had a theory as to what was going on but she needed answers "You there, do you have any memory of tonight."

Dean watched as he was interested to see where Becky was going with this.

The man cowered as he was still a little afraid of Becky "N-No, the last thing I remember is being chained up in some strange room. There were a couple other and some of them were dead".

"So you don't remember kidnapping two people earlier tonight" Becky asked.

The man frantically shook his head "What no! I would never. Look, I already told you what I know but... There was also this guy, he was big with greasy hair and a nappy beard. While I was still chained up he came up to me and grabbed my face. Then, before I passed out he looked at me with these cold bloodshot eyes and the next thing I knew, I woke up here".

It was all starting to make sense for Becky, the look in their eye, the complete change in personality and these men having no memory of their actions from tonight "Dean I think I have an idea as to what's going on here. I think these guys have been put under some kind of mind control. I'm sure you noticed now that the moment the look in their eyes change so did their personality."

Dean rubbed his chin, Becky had a point. He had thought the same thing as well, but he also didn't just want to let the men go "Seeing as I don't have any other explanation I say that's our best lead, I don't think these guys were under control of their own actions but that doesn't change the fact that they did what they did. Besides, who knows when they might lose it again."

Personally, Dean didn't want to turn these men into the cops. Then they would have to do time for a crime they had no control in, and it's not like the cops would listen to what Becky and Dean had to say. On the other hand, if he did let them go and they had lost it, then someone else would likely get kidnapped or hurt. It was a tough call to make.

Which one of the men had no interest in waiting for Dean to make "Fuck this. I'm not about to wait around here for them to come back."

He stood up and slowly began to back away visibly shaken "I know you're one of them, with eyes like that you have to be. I'm getting out of here while I can."

The man made a run for it into the forest, Becky and Dean wanted to go after him, but they still had the four remaining kidnappers and now they also have a basement full of innocent people. It wasn't likely he would get away, with the police scanning the borders of the town. So the moment he made it to town the cops were sure to intercept him. The main issue was deciding what to do with the remaining kidnappers.

Not many options Dean sighed "Ok listen up, whether you remember it or not you kidnapped two people. So for right now you are going to have to stay with us until we can figure out what to do with you."

All of the men wanted to protest, after all they were kidnapping victims not too long ago either. However, it was the way Becky's eyes looked currently that made the men keep their mouths shut. Dean had brought along some rope just in case a situation like this presented itself.

"Don't try anything stupid unless you want to wake up handcuffed to a hospital bed" Dean said as he approached the group.

Then, right when Dean was about to tie up the men, a scream could be heard. It didn't sound too far off and came from the direction that the man ran down. Dean quickly stood up and sniffed the air. It didn't take too long to find a scent and as soon as he did the hair on his arms began to stand up and he began to feel his entire body shake, not out of fear but by the huge mass of vigor that was steadily making its way towards them.

Dean had to act quickly "All of you, if you know what's best for you stand behind us now".

There was no protest as the men followed Dean as he made his way to Becky "What's going on".

Dean got into a fighting stance "There are two guys coming right at us, and their vigor level is something I have never seen before."

"E-Even more than yours" Becky asked wide eyed.

After Becky experienced Dean's own vigor for the first time she found it hard to believe someone had one so great it made Dean serious. Now the two were watching the part of the forest Dean smelled their scent coming from. From what he could tell there were two men, and they also had the man who ran off from earlier.

As the men got closer the magnitude of their vigor only became more apparent. Dean's body began to sweat and now even Becky's body could feel their presence approaching. The two could see the leaves start to shuffle and hear twigs snapping in the background, they thought they could hear something being dragged as well. It wasn't long after that when two men stepped out of the forest, dressed in red and black. Becky clenched her fists as they came into full view. She couldn't quite see their faces as they were covered by the hoods of their trench coats. The one man even had on a mask that seemed to resemble some kind of demonic lamb.

What was most noticeable was the huge mallets each man carried over their shoulders. The massive mallets were covered in blood and all kinds of matter that Becky didn't even want to imagine. They also had one more thing, a body they were dragging.

" _It's the man from earlier, so that scream was him. These two got to him"_ Becky thought.

"No" Dean said "It can't be."

Becky turned her head "Dean what's wrong."

Dean didn't hear her, he was lost in his own mind "What are they doing here, it's not time yet. Why would they show up now."

"Dean! What are you talking about, who are they!" Becky said starting to get frustrated.

Dean then stood up straight and narrowed his eyes at the two giant men "There, The Bludgeon Brothers."

* * *

 **Feels good to be back, can't wait to start updating regularly again. Sure sounds like Dean's knows more than he's letting on. See you guys real soon. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously:**

" _No" Dean said "It can't be."_

 _Becky turned her head "Dean what's wrong."_

 _Dean didn't hear her, he was lost in his own mind "What are they doing here, it's not time yet. Why would they show up now."?_

" _Dean! What are you talking about, who are they!" Becky said starting to get frustrated._

 _Dean then stood up straight and narrowed his eyes at the two giant men "There, The Bludgeon Brothers."_

* * *

"The Bludgeon Brothers?" Becky asked.

Just by being in the two man's presence Becky could tell the men were no joke. Their stature in it of itself was impressive, even being a good 20 feet away from them, she could tell they towered over her. But what impressed Becky most about the two was how serious they made Dean. The man who was always so carefree, and never seemed to be phased by anything. Yet here he was, looking more intense than ever. His stance was strong, jaw clenched, fists balled, and eyes locked on the brothers.

"Becky" Dean said not breaking his stare "Take the men and as many of the people in the basement as possible and go back to town".

Not pleased by hearing this at all Becky stomped her foot as she turned to dean "What, you can't just tell me to leave when the actions about to start! I want to fight!"

"BECKY SHUT UP!" Dean snapped.

The outburst caused Becky to take a step back. Dean had just yelled at her, she had never even heard him raise his voice. She was so used to hearing Dean speak in a low sleepy tone, that hearing him yell got her off guard.

Dean spoke never taking his glare off the two behemoth men "Do you really think that being a hero is about how many bad guys you beat or how many times you almost die in a fight? If so, then quit now, because all you're going to do is get yourself killed on my watch and I don't need that on my conscience."

Becky was silent as she had no response to Dean, "If you're serious about this then the first thing you need to learn it's not about how many guys you beat or how many people you save, it's about how many people can you reach. Because when you reach out you'll find that your able to make a difference for everybody and not just the ones that need saving, but the one then just need a helping hand as well".

Becky dropped her head "Who would have thought Dean would be the one telling me this. But he's right, I'm not in this for just the fights. I wanted to do this so I could help the people that need it by any means necessary. Even if that means I need to take the back seat on this one."

Finally Becky lifted her Head "I will, I'll get all of them to safety. Are you sure you are ok by yourself?".

She was concerned for her friend, sure they both knew the risks and were willing to lay their lives on the line to protect the town and its people. With that being said, she didn't want to lose anyone close to her either.

That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder and Dean had taken a moment to look away from the Bludgeon brother. He even pulled his mask down to give Becky a reassuring smile "Don't worry, once you save those people, and I get rid of these guys we can go get that pizza".

Becky gave a nod and turned around to the four cowering men behind her "Alright were getting out of here, but first you're going to help me free the people in the basement. Any problems with that".

Staring down at them with her red eyes each man shook their head no before getting up and leading the way to the house. Dean waited until Becky was in the house before letting out a sigh. He said he would get rid of these two, but he knew that was easier said than done but he had no choice. If he had let these two men go any further, god knows what will happen to the town maybe even the world!

So Dean put his skull mask back on to cover the bottom half of his face. He studied the two men for a moment, this would undoubtedly be a tough battle and if Dean isn't careful he will die very easily.

Dean then chuckled "Well, Erick, Luke, I see all that time away did nothing to help your grooming situation.

They ignored him as Erick spoke in a low, deep voice "Ambrose".

Dean narrowed his eyes "Look lets cut the bullshit, why are you two here. And more importantly, where the hell is your leader".

"We could ask you the same thing" Luke said as he began laughing.

Dean looked back, making sure Becky wasn't around, he didn't feel like lying and convincing her that he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Well, if you must know" Luke said, bringing his mullet off his shoulder "unfortunately our leader is not with us. He sent us to this place so that we can purge it of its sins. We will bludgeon this town so that when he does return, he can baptize the new world in the blood of these pitiful people. Ushering in a new era where he rises above all, AS A GOD!"

Dean laughed "God? You two could use a barber more than a God."

The brothers ignored Dean's joke. If he was going to have any sort of chance beating them, Dean was going to need to use more than just jokes. He also couldn't afford to ease into the fight, with these two he was going to need to be at his best. So he concentrated all the vigor in his body and soon the red aura was surrounding him. This was the same tactic Dean used at the waterfall in his training session against Becky and Sasha.

The way this ability worked was Dean was able to manipulate the DNA in his body using his vigor. Since he was mutant who shared the abilities of a dog, his DNA was split up with the traits of a human and dog. So in Dean's base form his DNA was 80% Human and 20% dog, thus always giving Dean his enhanced smelling, hearing, and his physical endurance. So when Dean concentrates his vigor he is able to manipulate his own DNA and enhance the dog traits in them. So to be able to use his power at its full potential he needed to balance his human and dog traits in his DNA 50/50. For someone to this took extreme vigor control and endless training.

So now with Dean doing that very thing, the bludgeon brothers watched as Dean's hair grew, and his teeth become long and sharp along with his fingernails. His shirt even ripped a little as the muscles in his body became bigger and more defined. Dean looked up and locked his eyes with his opponents, he needed to buy Becky as much time as possible, if he didn't all those people in the house would likely die. However, with the odds being two to one, it wasn't looking good for Dean especially with mutants at this level, but someone like Dean always had a plan.

Dean then let out a whistle, moments later, three pit bulls came out of the ground in front of him. Dean pointed at the two men "GO!"

With that, the three dogs charged after the bludgeon brothers. Growling and teeth fully showing the dogs relentlessly lunged at the men once they got close. Harper and Rowan Frimley grabbed onto their mallets as they attempted to swat the dogs out of the air when they jumped at them. However the dogs were moving faster then they could swing. Even though they could not hit the dogs, it's seemed they were able to avoid getting bit.

Something felt off for Harper, it almost seemed as if the dogs were only dodging their attacks. Like they had no real intent to hurt them. Then he noticed something, Dean was no longer standing where he was. That's when it hit him, the dogs weren't meant to hurt them but to distract them.

Rowan, the less sharper of the two was oblivious to this and Dean knew it. Just when Harper was about to tell his brother it was a trap Dean came exploding out from the ground where Rowen was standing and hit him with an uppercut right on the jaw to send him flying.

This was one of Dean's abilities, he gains from his dog genes. He can dig underground and make tunnels beneath the ground for his passage.

At that moment Dean was able to communicate to his dogs to go to the fallen Rowan. Then each pitbull took a limb, two on the legs and one on the arm, this way they can use the paralyzing agent in their jaw to keep him down. With his mallet too far away and the dogs not letting go of him, Rowan wasn't moving anytime soon.

Harper smiled "I see you can talk to your dogs without even saying anything. You truly have gotten stronger since we last met".

Dean ignored his compliment. The only way Dean stood a chance was if he was able to take out one of the brothers somehow and then have a one on one fight with the other. Admittedly, he wanted to take out harper first, and deal with Rowan but he'll take what he can get. However, now Dean was left without his dogs, and with that mallet in Harper's hands was still very dangerous.

Dean sniffed the air, Becky and the others still haven't left the area. They needed more time, which meant Dean was going to have to fight Harper straight up "But if I look him in the eyes I'm done for".

As Harper had previously stated this is not the first time Dean and the Bludgeon Brothers have met. So Dean knew one of Luke's abilities, when you stare directly into his eyes you fall under a kind of mind control. It's like Harper is forcing his own psyche into your head and there's no way of snapping yourself out of it once you've fallen victim to it. This would also explain what had happened to the men who had gone crazy the past couple of days and the same would happen to Dean if he looked into his eyes.

Dean had a counter to this. He closed his eyes and got back into his fighting stance. He concentrated, since he was no longer using his eyesight, his hearing and smelling became even more powerful than before. He could hear a bird land on a branch and a family dinner being cooked back in town. Then he took it a step further, he concentrated solely on Harper, this way he could almost visualize him in his head and not risk looking into his eyes.

Dean was ready, a few more moments went by before Harper throws his mallet directly at Dean. He heard it coming immediately and sidestepped to the right to dodge. He wasn't safe yet though, because the moment the mallet got behind Dean, Harper popped up right where the mallet was. Dean turned on his heel and blocked the right hook that was coming his way.

Harper smiled "You can still be saved Dean. Be apart of the new world and cleanse the filth of this town".

Dean broke the block and leaped backwards to put distance between the two. Dean gave a sigh of relief. Harper also had one more ability, teleportation. Harpers teleportation came from his mallet. If Harper and his mallet were separated, no matter the distance Harper can instantaneously teleport to it.

Dean scoffed "The only filth I see is you and your entire family. Now enough talk."

Dean couldn't waste time, he let out a whistle for his dogs. They each let go of Rowen and gathered around Dean. Dean figured with the amount of time each dog had put into Rowan that he was probably done for.

This time Dean took the lead and charged after Harper with his dogs following behind him. Harper ready himself as Dean came in with a barrage of punches and kicks. Dean knew that he would not be able to over power Harper, but he knew he could break down his defenses. The one thing he had over Harper was cardio.

Harper's fighting style was based off his power and ending battles quickly, so if Dean could just keep up with a never ending attack of strikes he knew that Harper would get tired.

Dean was right. Harper began to feel the burn in his arms and felt his mallet getting heavier. He knew that he had to get separation, so taking a step back Harper pulled his arm back to throw his mallet so he could teleport away, but as soon as he did one of Dean's dogs jumped and nearly bit his arm.

A smile crept up on Dean's face as he saw his plan working perfectly. With the combination of his speed and dogs, there was no way Harper would ever have a moment to use his mallet. Right now all he could do was block Dean's attacks, and with the way Dean was keeping the pressure on, just blocking could be the end of Harper.

Since Dean was so focused on his current opponent, he failed to notice that Rowen was beginning to stir. He began to clench his fist when the feeling came back into his hands and his eyes were deadlocked on his mallet that was only a few feet away.

* * *

Becky stormed into the cabin and as soon as she did she hit a nasty smell of musk and mold. Luckily she still had on the mask Dean gave her from earlier but it only helps a little. She gave a quick surveillance of the area which she assumed was the living room. The place was an absolute mess, with furniture so old it looked as if you could get tetanus if you sat on them. The floors had holes in the them, walls seemed like they could collapse at any moment and judging by the way the wood in the log cabin was rotting away seemed like a very high probability.

Becky ordered the men to stay put as she searched the cabin. She made sure to watch her step, making sure not to fall into any holes or make new ones. The cabin itself didn't seem to big, or maybe there was so much junk around it only seemed that way. As she continued Becky walking into what she believed to be the kitchen, and it became apparent to her where the awful smell was coming from. The kitchen was full of rotting carcass of deer, birds, squirrels, and other animals that were so mutilated she couldn't tell what they were.

Becky put her hand to her face to block off some of the smell. Becky went a little deeper into the kitchen and noticed some writing on the wall. The writing seemed to be in the blood of the animals from the kitchen. It almost looked like a poorly laid out plan.

"Phase One, Find the girl. Phase Two, bludgeon the town. Phase Three, the new world comes on December 25, 2020. That's almost two years from now."

Each phase seemed very vague and didn't make much sense to Becky. There weren't even any details to the plan. If it wasn't for the fact that Dean seemed so concerned about the two men outside, she would have just written the two off as nobodies who were in way over their heads.

At least one thing was clear to Becky now, whatever it was causing these men to go mad had to be caused by the bludgeon brothers. She also now knows that Dean has been keeping something from her and he had a lot of explaining to do once they finished up with tonight.

However, that was for later, right now she had people to save. She had already asked the men if they knew where this basement was but unfortunately it seemed they had no memory of that either.

When she went back to the kitchen, Becky noticed drops of blood leading a trail out the back door. She followed it outside and around the corner of the cabin until she saw it stopped at a double door on the side of the house "So it's a cellar, not a basement".

The doors were not locked and she opened up the entrance to the cellar. She made her way down being careful to watch her step going down the steep stairs. The stairs were long and lead deep beneath the cabin, not to mention the walls were very narrow and the air full with dust. About halfway down all light was gone and complete darkness followed.

Becky then lifted her hand up and created a small flame in her hand. Once she did the stairwell was lit up, but what Becky saw next made her gasp. Along the walls there were scratch marks and bloody hand prints, showing the struggle of the people who were victims of the kidnappings.

Becky knew that was bad, she needed to hurry and get these people out now, She picked up the pace and soon saw another door. Unfortunately, this one was chained and locked up. With no time to look for a key Becky grabbed the chain with both hands, she took a deep breath and released the fire in her hands to create as much heat as possible. She knew she could melt the chain and as soon as she felt it start to melt in her hands, she yanked the chain back and watched it snap. Quickly unwrapping the chain Becky open the door into the room. Once she did, she felt her rage build up inside her as she witnesses the full extent of the Bludgeon Brother disregard for life. Men and women chained to walls, beaten, slashed, and some even dead.

This wasn't just a cell for hostages, this was a torture chamber. Becky took a few more steps toward the center of the room, making sure to not step on any of the bodies. As she did this, she checked some of the bodies for a pulse, the ones that were alive had a faint heartbeat, but the others that were dead, she could tell instantly from their icy cold pale skin. Becky shivered upon contact, she had never seen a dead body before and now she was surrounded by a handful of them.

Making her way over to the corner of the room, Becky saw a table "Holy shit."

The table appears to be a workstation of sorts, and from the looks of it, it seemed like someone just performed surgery on it. This wasn't far from the case as she noticed jars on a shelf above the table "What the hell are these… no, are they… fucking organs."

Becky was no doctor so she couldn't be sure, but judging by what she's seen so far it certainly seemed logical. One good thing was at the workstation though, there was a key hanging on the wall. It appeared to be the key to unlock the chains on the hostages here.

Then Becky heard one of the people started to cough. She turned around to find a man, he was sitting down, leaning back on the wall he was chained to. In fact, he looked kind of familiar.

She rushed over to him and crouch down to his level "Don't worry sir, I'm going to get you out of here as soon as I… Sami!"

It was Sami Zayn, one of Beckys classmates. She had heard that he wasn't at school for a day or so, but she figured he was just sick. The two did not hang out much outside of school, but they regularly talked in school in the classes they shared. Becky shamed herself for not being more considerate and checking in on him.

Sami rubbed his face trying to wake himself up "How do you know my name?"

When Sami finally looked up he was met by Becky's red and purple eyes. To which he freaked out and pushed Becky away best he could while being bonded "What's going on, why am I here."

Sami looked Becky up and down, but thanks to the mask Dean gave her and the dim lights, it helps conceal Becky's face and bright hair "I haven't seen you around here before. So tell me are you here to help or to finish us off".

Although Sami's words were strong and his voice never wavered, you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was terrified. Becky couldn't even begin to imagine what Sami had been through, being held hostage was one thing, but to see the other hostages trapped along with you die right before your eyes must have been a whole new kind of hell.

Keeping that in mind Becky slowly walked towards Sami and kneeled down. Sami watched hesitantly as Becky reached out for his hands.

"Don't you worry..." Becky said, unlocking his chains "... I'm going to get all you out of here and make sure the men that took you get what they deserve".

Once released from his chains Sami rubbed his sore wrist "Who are you".

Becky stood up and gave it some thought "Well, they use to call me La Luchadora".

Sami's eyes widened as he couldn't believe that it was the town's hero who was saving him. Becky finished "But I think for now just call me The Lass Kicker".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.**


	16. Chapter 16

After successfully getting all of the living hostages out of the cellar Becky led the people to freedom. A lot of the hostages were tired and It didn't help that some of them looked as if they hadn't eaten in days, Becky figured the bludgeon brothers couldn't even be bothered to get the people they stole some food. Because of this some couldn't even stand, let alone walk, so the people who spent less time being captured had to help by carrying the others.

The four men Becky left upstairs helped as well. There was some distrust between the hostages and the men upstairs due to the fact they brought some of them here, but considering the situation and the good word from Becky the people decided to let it go for now.

Once back outside, Becky looked back at the fight currently going on between Dean and Luke Harper. She wanted to go help but she couldn't just leave the hostages. So Becky continued to lead the people into the part of the woods that lead back to the town.

She gave one last look at Dean before Leaving, " _I'll be back as soon as possible"._

Dean was faring well so far against Luke, thanks to his onslaught attack and an assist from his dogs, Luke had finally begun to slow down. So much so that Dean saw an opening and knew that Harpers arms must have felt like a thousand pounds at this point. So Dean pulled back and landed a haymaker right to the nose of Harper.

Making direct contact, Harper was knocked down and the moment he hit the ground the pack of dogs latched onto him.

Dean finally signed, although his cardio was one of his greatest assets, keeping on a consistent barrage of punches and kicks proved to be grueling. Dean rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, knowing he would be sore tomorrow.

"Your finished Luke" Dean said, walking towards him "Last time we made the mistake of letting you two go. I won't fuck up twice".

Dean readied his dogs to finish off Luke. However, he only laughed as he began to sit up. Something that shocked Dean because he should be paralyzed from his dogs bite already.

Yet their Luke was sitting up with his head down "Dean. Don't you already know. You already fucked up".

Dean raised his eyebrow as Harper continued "You fucked up, the moment you sent away the only person to watch your back".

Dean wasn't sure what he was talking about but would soon find out as Rowen popped up behind Dean. Dean didn't even notice until the last minute, earlier in the fight Dean concentrated all of his senses to focus solely on Harper. When he does this, it makes it impossible to lose sight of the person he was fighting, the downside is that he is now completely blind to things and people around him.

In this case it was Rowen, and by the time Dean knew it, he was met with the brute force of a mallet right in the center of his back. Upon contact all of the wind was knocked out of Deans lungs and blood flew out of his mouth. Dean flew and then rolled hard along the ground until he hit the side of the cabin.

Seeing their master was hurt Deans dogs let go of Luke and rushed over to his side and began to lick his wounds in order to heal him. As they did this Dean reverted back to his base form, he was already tired from the fight and the massive hit to the spine did a lot of damage. His hair got shorter as did his nails and his teeth dulled. He struggled to look up, but when he did, he saw Rowan and Harper walking towards him with their mallets slug over their shoulders. He wasn't paralyzed, but he still couldn't move, that last hit took too much out of him and his dogs couldn't heal him up fast enough.

He looked down at the three pit bull's trying their hardest to help them, he knew if they stuck around they would end up getting killed so Dean weakly talked to them "The three of you, get as far away from here as possible".

They did not know what to do, they didn't just want to leave their master for dead and began to whine as they snuggling up against him. He truly did appreciate their loyalty, but if something happens to them, he couldn't live with that.

Dean gave his dogs a smile "Don't worry about me, I'll meet up with you three later. Just go make sure Becky is safe ok".

They didn't like this, but obey's Dean none the less and ran full sprint into the woods.

"Alright... how the hell do I get out of this without dying" Dean said

Dean didn't have time to ponder that idea, because once they got close to him Rowan grabbed Dean and threw him face first into the dirt. Then he pressed down on the back of Deans neck, making it almost impossible for him to breathe.

Harper then got Down to one knee and laughed as he watch Dean suffer "Oh Dean you're still just that overconfident child from all those years ago. If you had only taken some of that confidence and put it in that girl you may have had a chance".

Luke pulled in his bread "Yes, that girl, she also had a nasty look in her eyes. She very well may become a problem if we let her live."

"Stay away from her you bastard!" Dean huffed out.

Again, Luke just laughed "Oh Dean I thought you were smarter than that. With what that girl is destined for, she may as well already be dead".

Harper stood up and looked at Rowan "Do it."

Rowan then raised his mallet high above his head. Dean tried to wiggle his way out, but it was pointless, he didn't have the strength. Dean just has one last look at the part of the woods where Becky went, hoping that maybe she would come to his rescue but she never did. Dean even sniffed the air and he barely picks up her scent, which meant she was far away. Nope, this was it for Dean it appeared his luck had run out and now he was going to die.

" _Well, shit, never thought it would end like this and to these guys of all people. Oh well, I just hope they have pizza wherever i'm goi… wait is that?"._

Then just as Rowan's mallet was at its peak, Dean picked up someone's scent but it wasn't Becky..

"Team…" Upon hearing that Harper and Rowan were met with a stiff foot to the side of the face "F'N KICK!".

Dakota Kai and Tegan Knox come out of nowhere and land two spot on kicks to Harper and Rowan knocking them off kilter for a moment. At that moment Dakota grabbed Dean and they leaped away and put some distance between them and the bludgeon brothers. Dean was now on one knee as he tried to catch his breath.

Tegan laughed "Well Dean I gotta admit, I never thought you would have so much trouble against guys in spandex".

Dean smirked "They may look ridiculous, but believe me they're the real deal. What are you two doing here anyway."

"Saving your ass apparently" Dakota stated "your welcome by the way".

Dakota Kai and Tegan Knox, two best friends who happen to share the same power. Both girls have powerful leg strength. Although they do not super speed when it comes to running, the girls can jump higher and leap farther than anyone. Not to mention they both have hard hitting kicks that could knock someone's head off if they choose to do so.

"Care to explain what's going on and who they are" Tegan asked Dean.

Who just scratched his head "It's a long story".

Soon Harper and Rowan's heads stopped spinning and when they did Rowan was not to pleased with getting kicked in the head. Then he remembered something, he still had the man who tried to run away that they captured. He gave Luke a look and he instantly knew what he had meant. Luke threw his mallet back towards where the man was lying unconscious, once it got close he teleported to his mallet and picked up the man and returned to Rowan. Once he did, he dropped the man down in front of his partner.

"Fuck" Dean mumbled under his breath.

Dean knew what would come next, Rowan lifted up his mallet and slammed it down on the man's head popping it like a zit. Dakota and Tegan nearly screamed, they could not believe what they had just witnessed. They brought their hand to their mouths and felt their body began to shake and stomach start to turn. Neither of the two has ever seen someone be killed before, and Rowan did it so effortlessly. All they could do was stand in shock.

Dean noticed this and knew the situation was bad, but he still couldn't move. Only a little bit of feeling has come back to his legs and it was difficult for him to even try and stand at the moment let alone fight.

Something began to happen to Rowan, he took his mallet and licked off the blood and matter from the part of it that just smashed the man's head. Then moments after, Dean and even Dakota and Tegan felt his vigor level begin to rise dramatically. So much so the vigor was surrounding his body and leaked out in an explosive manner. His vigor was blood red and felt so dark and evil.

Dean looked around for some options, with Dakota and Tegan's power he was sure they could leap away and escape, but if they left the Bludgeon Brother's here god knows what might happen. They also couldn't fight back because Dakota and Tegan didn't know enough about them and he couldn't move.

Dean sighed as he scratched his head " _Well… Fuck"._

Then Dean began to feel some vibrations coming from below, Dean could sense his dogs were coming in from underground. He assumed that they went with Becky and the hostages to make sure they all made it back to town safely.

Dean had no Idea what it was happening until he saw two of his dogs come shooting out of the ground. Then, following behind them was an out of breath Becky, who was now standing ahead of Dakota and Tegan, who of which gave a sigh of relief now that they had the numbers game.

Deans dogs quickly went over to him and began to lick his wounds to heal him. Dean mentally thanked his dogs before looking up "Becky what are doing here I thought you were taking the people back to town".

Becky looked over her shoulder "I was but when your dogs came for me they kinda gave me the vibe that you needed help. So two of took me back here and the other one is taking the people back to town".

Dean looked down at his dogs " _Guess I owe you guys one"._

Becky smirked, she was so worried about what could have happened to Dean and seeing the shape he was in she had a right to be. What she didn't expect to see was Dakota and Tegan, she had a lot of questions she would be sure to ask later.

Just then, before Becky could even turn her head, she was met by a huge mallet just inches from the side of her face. For a moment she was relieved that the mallet had missed her, but unfortunately for her this was not the case.

"BECKY MOVE!" Dean yelled.

It was too late, before Dean had even finished his own sentence, Luke harper had already teleported in front of Becky and before she knew it Harper had wrapped his giant hand around her throat and lifted her up above his head with one hand. Her feet were dangling high above the ground and Becky couldn't breath, she tried to rip his hand off her throat or at the very least loosen his grip but it was no use.

Dakota and Tegan made a move to help Becky but just as they did in a blink of an eye, they both received a shoot to the stomach courtesy of Rowans mallet.

Dean quickly ordered his dog to leave and was then pinned to the ground when Rownen pushed his mallet down on Dean's chest. Lucky Dean got his hand under the mallet and prevented it from crushing him, but he couldn't move at all.

Luke just laughed "To think the best he sent was a bunch of children".

"Let her go!" Dean yelled.

All that brought him, however wan Rowen to push down even harder on Dean, making it even more difficult to breathe. Luke Harper smiles as he looked at Becky slowly slipping away due to the lack of air. It would be very easy for Harper to crush Becky's windpipe, but he had other ideas.

"You know Dean, I was just going to kill you all myself, but I think it would be much more fun to have this girl do it for me instead" Harper said with a sinister smirk.

"Now look into my eyes child".

Becky didn't see any other option but to do what he says and hope for a moment to break away. So slowly, she opens her eyes and stared deep into Harpers dead ones. Harper was planning on taking control of Becky's mind, but he also remembered the way Becky's eyes looked from earlier. Her eyes were glowing red and her pupils purple.

He also noticed how she was able to free the men who were under his mind control when she looked into their eyes. Luke had a theory as to why Becky had the ability to offset his mind control, but he needed to make sure.

So when he saw her blood red eyes looking back at him, it was not Becky who fell victim to Harper's gaze. When eye contact was made a hellish burning sensation engulfed Harper's eyes, it was almost as if he was hit with tear gas.

Due to this he let go of the hold on Becky and she fell to the ground immediately gasping for air. Rowen saw this and got off of Dean to assist his brother. He went after Becky, mallet in hand, ready to use it to smash her head in. So when Becky heard his heavy footstep rapid approaching, she looked into his direction and made eye contact with him on instinct. Once she did, Rowen stopped in his track and dropped his mallet. Becky then took a closer look, the dead look in Rowen's eyes went away and the light seemed to return in them.

" _Could he have been under Luke's mind control too"_ Becky wonders.

Although Becky could not be sure, inside Rowen's head was his living hell. The memories he was able to escape thanks to Luke's mind control came flooding back and each one felt like it was piercing his heart. His eyes watered and he grabbed his head in pain as one by one he remembered his past.

"Mother" A vision of Rowen mother sitting with her wrist slit came to him.

"Dad" This time it was his father with a gunshot to the head.

Then his final memories were him standing over his two dead parents looking at then sadistically.

He looked down at his hand and saw blood on them and that was the breaking point for him. He screamed out in pain as he began to remember his past "NOOO! Please make it stop! I don't want to remember!".

Everyone watched on as they saw Rowen break down. Then Harper got back up covering his eyes with his hands. He was worn out and his eyes were still in agonizing pain, but he knew he needed to get Rowen back under control.

He grabbed onto Rowen's shoulder "Erik look at me!".

Rowen did so and Luke removed his hands from his face and forced his way thru the pain to get Rowen back under his control. Once this was done Luke fell down to one knee and Rowen grabbed his mallet ready to attack the others.

He went to move, but Luke stopped him "No, not right now".

Keeping his eyes close Luke turned his head towards Becky "You truly do have a nasty look in your eyes, even more so than mine".

Becky watched the two as she tried to get her bearings together. Luke then handed his mallet to Rowen. He then took Luke's mallet in his hands and then threw it as hard as he can over the forest until it disappeared into the distance.

Luke gave one last nod of his head "I look forward to our next meeting".

Then Luke used his teleportation ability to go to his mallet. Thanks to the strength from Rowen it was able to get far away from where the battle just took place and the two disappeared.

Dean then rolled onto his back and let out a sigh of relief "That was way too close".

Unfortunately enough for Dean his night was far from over as he received a kick to the gut, which caused him to sit right back up. Once he was upright Becky grabbed him by the collar "Ok Dean you have a lot of explaining to do so spill it".

In his scolding from Becky, Dean noticed her eyes had returned to normal " _I guess they only activated because those two were around"._

Dean knew there was no way to get around this one, and when he looked past Becky he saw Dakota and Tegan with their arms crossed staring daggers at him.

Dean then groaned as he threw his head back, "Fine we can talk, but how about we get back to town first".

* * *

 **Thanks for waiting, things are heating up for the group and some new players have been added. Let me know what you think and don't forget to vote and leave and comment. Till next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Yo, I can't believe you're going to be gone all of Christmas break" Liv said as she helped Becky pack.

Becky frowned "I know, but I haven't seen my cousin Finn in so long and he's taking me to New York so we can see that big tree that they have".

Liv rolled up a pair of Becky's socks and threw it in her luggage "Yeah yo me and my family use to see the tree every year when I still lived in Jersey. It really is beautiful, gosh, it feels like it was so long ago".

Although it had only been six years since Liv was a happy ten year old girl living in Jersey, to her it felt like an eternity. After all, her journey from Jersey to Whisper Wind Falls has been less than ideal. She had to overcome many things and live with memories she'd much rather forget. More specifically when it came to her mother.

Liv just shook the thought out of her head and tried to change the subject "Anyway, are you sure you leaving is a good idea, especially after what you and Dean told us".

Becky ran a hand through her hair "I think so, we haven't heard anything from the Bludgeon Brothers since we fought them and ever since me, Dean, Dakota and Tegan teamed up crime has gotten lower".

"I still can't believe what Dean told us, who would have thought he had a whole different life for the couple of years he was gone".

Becky looked out her window recalling the conversation from a few nights ago "It was certainly eye opening...".

* * *

 **A Few Days Ago**

Once the Bludgeon Brothers had escaped. Dean, Becky, Dakota and Tegan returned to Whisper Winds and awaited Dean's explanation for tonight. After seeing and hearing the interaction between Dean and the Bludgeon Brothers there was little doubt in the girls' minds, the three had known each other from the past. Why and how Dean had a connection with those two were still unknown.

On the way back Dean had also sent a message to Sasha and Liv to meet them at Bayley's apartment. Since those three were friends of Dean and Becky The Bludgeons would have no problem going after them, they were now involved in this mess due to association. Since this was the case they had a right to know everything that was going on and what might happen.

It didn't take long to get to Bayley's apartment, since Dakota and Tegan had super strength in their legs and could be at Bayley's place in a leap or two, so they went on ahead, while Dean and Becky went back to retrieve Dean's bike and ride back to the apartment.

The bike ride felt a little awkward compared to how they usually were. Becky just wasn't sure how to feel about Dean at the moment, after all they are friends, but after the events that just took place it was clear that she knew very little about him. What would Dean have possibly been involved in to run into men like The Bludgeon Brothers. She knew she could trust him, that wasn't even a question, but if they were going to be a team they can't have any secrets.

Finally the two made it to the apartment, Bayley answered the door "Oh good your back… damn it Becky, I can't believe you already managed to tear up your hero suit. Do you know how long it took to sew that".

"Geez, sorry mom" Becky teased.

Bayley just sighed "It's fine, I'll get you some spare clothes and sew it up later. Now c'mon everybody else is already here".

The moment Becky entered the apartment she was met by a big embrace by Liv. Becky was caught off guard by the sudden hug. Liv held her tight as she spoke "I knew you'd be ok".

Once her body and brain caught up with the situation Becky wrapped her arms around Liv, she held her tight and even got the scent of strawberries from her hair. She couldn't help but inhale the sweet smell and get lost for a moment.

A moment that would cost her because when she looked up, she saw Dakota and Tegan giggling, Sasha is shaking her head, and of course Bayley making kissing noises and gestures with her hands.

" _Damn, I really am obvious"_ Becky thought.

Although it was reassuring for all the friends to know that everybody was ok, there was still much to talk about. So after everybody got cleaned up and Bayley fetched Becky some clothes, they all gathered around the living room. With Dean sitting in the center of the couch in between Sasha and Becky, Bayley on the beanbag chair and Dakota and Tegan on the floor.

Once everyone was situated Dean began "Ok, well I guess I better start at the beginning. Now Bayley won't, but do you guys remember when I left Whisper Winds for a couple years when I was twelve".

Everybody nodded their head while Bayley just followed along "Well, I told you it was because I was going to live with a new foster family but that wasn't the truth. What really happen during that time was this guy wanted to recruit me to be apart of this team he was creating. He saw that I was tired of the foster child life and he gave me a way out. I guess he thought I would become strong or whatever. Anyway, I accepted immediately, I just needed to get out of this shithole, you know".

Everyone was listening closely, but Sasha was making sure she didn't miss a word "So after I left I meet these two other guys and we became a three man team called the Shield."

That's when everybody's eyes widened "Wait are you saying you were part of the Shield".

Dean just nodded his head as the others began to freak out, but Bayley could barely contain herself "I can't believe it. I'm friends with one of the members of the shield!".

For Becky everything began to make sense "No wonder you were able to beat me and Sasha so easily when we trained. You're a fucking legend".

Even Dakota couldn't hold back her excitement "Can I train with you too, you three were in a class all of your own."

Dean just rolled his eyes, "It's really not that big a deal guys".

"Not a big deal" Tegan said "You're part of the Shield, the most famous and unbeatable team of all time. You took out bad guys some of the top guys couldn't even handle. How can you say it's not a big deal."?

"Because the Shield is dead!" Dean snapped "And I have no interest in any of you guys kissing my ass for it so knock it off!".

The room was quiet for a moment, clearly there was still some bad blood between Dean and his former team. It was a shock to the world when the Shield break up happened. The group of three highly skilled teenage boys who had made huge names for themselves, believed to be as close as brothers went their own separate ways out of nowhere one day. Nobody knew why, there had been rumors of course, but the only people who could know was the Shield members themselves and one of them was sitting in Bayley's living room.

Dean sighed "I'm sorry, it's just something I don't like talking about."

"Is that why you never told me" Sasha asked, breaking her silence.

"No, there's a different reason for that" Dean continued "During my time in the Shield, like Dakota said we beat a lot of guys up, but what that also meant is we made a lot of enemies. So when the Shield ended, I knew I wanted to leave the superhero business behind me and just come back here with my friends and ride my motorcycle. Unfortunately, no matter how hard you try you can't escape your past forever. And if anybody ever found out who I was I didn't want them coming after you guys. It just seemed easier to never bring up my past again than to tell you guys the truth".

After hearing him out the group understood why Dean kept his past a secret. If for no other reason, just to maintain some privacy. After all, just look at the way his own friends reacted to finding out he is a former Shield member. Now imagine what could happen if the entire town found out, it would go from a small time town to super city overnight. Not to mention how mutant haters like Nikki Bella and her family may react to hearing that one of the most famous mutants in the world was living in their town.

"But now things have changed" Dean stated "I feel like something big is going to happen. The guys we met in the forest are called the Bludgeon Brothers. They work under this guy Bray Wyatt, they think of him as a god and to be honest they might not be too far off".

The fact that Dean would say this about someone else considering how strong he was, put off a very bad feeling into the room "The Bludgeon Brothers are the only team we couldn't beat back in my Shield days, they are very dangerous. If they're here that means something big is getting ready to happen".

Then Becky remembered something she saw in the cabin "Actually I might have a lead on that".

The group shifted their attention as Becky continued "When I was in the cabin and looking around I saw kind of a poor layout of a plan on the wall. It said. Phase one, find the girl. Phase two, Bludgeon the town. Phase three, the new world comes on December 25, 2020".

"On Christmas in two years?" Bayley said.

Becky nodded her head. It was certainly an odd layout, but it was something for Dean to go off of "Well, I have no idea who the girl they're looking for is or what they mean by a "New world" but what I can assume is that they are going to try and attack the town at some point in the next two years. Which means we are going to have less than two years to get ready".

Everyone looked up at Dean, getting the feeling they knew where this was heading "Look guys I thought I was going to be able to put this superhero thing behind me but if these two guys along with their leader are planning something then I can't just sit back. As much as I wish I could, I can't do this on my own, and right now the only people I can trust are in this room. Sasha, Becky, Dakota, Tegan, even Bayley and Liv I'm really going to need to count on you. We all need to get stronger because right now if we fought those guys we'd get killed. We only got a small taste of their real power today and if we're going to protect the town and its people we need to be stronger".

Then Dean put out his fist out and looked at his friends "Bayley, Becky, you two are always talking about changing the town and creating a better world. Well, this is your chance to do that".

Dean held his fist out much like how he use to do with his Shield brothers. It was a symbol of unity and trust. To join your hands together like this means you are putting your trust and lives in each others hands. Everyone knew this and was ready to accept it. Becky was the first to bump her fist next to Dean's, then it was Bayley, Liv, Dakota, and Tegan. Then everyone looked at the lone person left out.

Sasha was still at a crossroads, although she didn't want to turn her back on her friends she wasn't sure if she was willing to put her life on the line for everybody in the town. After hearing what Paige said about taking back the respect that's ripped from you the moment you were branded as a mutant, Sasha couldn't make up her mind.

"Sasha" Bayley said "I know we aren't on the best of terms, but I want you to know whether or not you put your fist in. I'll still be by your side no matter what, whether you like it or not you're stuck with me and I think everyone else here feels the same".

Sasha groaned " _I guess if I didn't, I'd be turning my back on them and that is worse than anything any human could do to me"._

"Oh, shut up" Sasha then balled up her fist and placed it in with the others " _But this is for my friends, not the people"._

* * *

 **End Of Flashback**

Since that night the group has done exactly what they said they would do, they have trained and protected the town. Becky, Dean Dakota and Tegan have been teaming up regularly. They even mix up the pairing just so they can build up trust and familiarity with one another, this also made them a stronger team. Even Bayley and Liv have been able to help out in a support role. Bayley keeps the team updated with crimes that were happening in real time by keeping an eye on social media at all times and Liv served more of a front line role by following close behind the four, ready to get anything they might need or to patch them up.

Unfortunately, Sasha has not been as active as the others. Even though she helps out every once in a while, the others feel like she's not as committed to the cause as they are. They also noticed she has been spending more time with Paige lately, but that was a problem for another day.

The team of four has built up quite the name for themselves since teaming up, they have stopped many crimes, such as burglary, grand theft, possible shootings, rape, and much more. Not to mention having to fight other mutants that try to harm the town. They have gotten so big that news and social media alike had dubbed them the Whisper Wind Four. As you could imagine the reception was mixed, half the town praising them for keeping the town safe and making them feel comfortable in their own town. Then the other half labeling them as rogue mutants who are just popularizing being a vigilante and should be brought to justice.

Either way, at least they were making a difference and that's all Becky wanted. Soon after Becky and Liv finished packing her stuff, she got a text from her cousin saying he was outside the complex waiting for her. With both Liv and Becky taking a bag in their hand, they made their way downstairs. Becky waved goodbye to AJ Lee the receptionist and when they got outside they were met by a limousine waiting for them outside. You could even see people trying to take a picture of it with their phones and waiting to see who owned it. Once they got outside the driver of the limo got out of the car and made his way to the back and opened the door.

Coming out of the limo was a very well dressed Finn Balor, wearing a designer three piece suit and platinum Rolex. Just his outfit alone was probably enough to pay for most people's mortgages.

"You always gotta make an entrance don't you" Becky is rolling her eyes as she pointed out the crowd forming around them.

Being used to this kind of reaction Finn just laughed "Well, when I finally get to see me favorite cousin after a while I have to make it a big deal".

Becky tried to keep the stink face look up, but she couldn't, she was just so happy to see the only family she had in this world and gave him a hug "I missed you, ya know".

Finn patted her back "I know, I missed you too. Work just gets crazy sometimes".

They broke the hug and Finn looked over at Liv "Hello Liv, nice to see you again".

Liv gave him a head nod "Sup Finny boy".

Finn shrugged "The usual, dealing with people so blinded by money they don't even notice they have a stick up their arse. How about you, I hope Becky hasn't given you too much trouble".

"Only when she's not drunk" Liv said receiving a slap on the arm from Becky.

Finn just laughed as the driver of the limo got Becky's bags and put them in the trunk "All ready to go Mr. Balor".

Finn gave him a nod "thanks Allen. Oh, and Liv before I forget, here's a little Christmas gift".

Finn pulled out a little box from the inner pocket of his jacket and handed it to Liv "Think of it as a thank you for looking after Becky when I'm not around".

Liv gladly took the gift and opened the box, revealing a ring with a diamond studded white band and blood red ruby stone. Liv's jaw dropped as she couldn't believe someone would give her a gift this beautiful.

Finn explained "Folklore says they found that Ruby after Mount Fuji last erupted on December 16, 1707".

Liv was still in disbelief as she was positive this ring cost more money then everything she had ever owned in her life "I didn't understand anything you just said but thank you yo".

After that it was time for Becky and Liv to say goodbye "Have a Merry Christmas Liv and make sure you call me".

"I'm going to have to find a pay phone but I promise I will" Liv said.

The two gave one last hug before parting, and when Becky looked over Liv's shoulder at Finn she saw him giving her a thumbs up " _For the love of… does everybody know!"._

Once the hug ended Liv gave Becky one last wave before she walked away. Once everything was ready Finn went to open his door to his limo, but just as he had it a crack open another hand came in and slammed the door shut.

"Balor" The man said.

Finn looked up and gave a smile to a long time rival "Ah Mr. Laurinaitis, or should I call you Mr. Bella".

Becky wasn't one to feel inferior all too often, but this was one of those times. She's standing next to Finn Balor and Jon Laurinaitis, the two strongest men in Whisperwind Falls. Jon Laurinaitis was the stepfather of Nikki and Brie Bella, he was a politician and massive anti mutant activist. Becky had never seen the man in person before, but after today she'll have no desire to see him again. Just the vibe she was getting from this man felt wrong, and with Nikki being onto Becky about being a mutant she wonders if this man knew as well.

"Don't be cute with me Balor, I just came here to tell you that I'll be running for mayor of this town and once I'm elected there are going to be some major changes" Jon Laurinaitis said.

The two shared an icy glare with one another, and the tension in the air was so thick Becky was having a hard time breathing. In her head, she could only imagine the awful things this man could do if he had the power.

Finn broke the glare with a laugh, "I wouldn't get your hopes so high Jon, after all you got blown out of the water last time you tried".

"Don't you dare try to undermine me" Laurinaitis said, putting his finger in Finn's face "With these filthy mutants running wild as of late, it won't be long until the public sees how dangerous they are. That's when I'll finally be able to get all those impure savages out of my town".

Laurinaitis said that last line shooting a look in Becky's direction before focusing his glare back on Finn. That made her gulp as she was sure that was not a good sign.

But it would be Finn, who would get the last laugh "For someone who's daughters get passed around as much as yours does, I don't think you have the right to call anyone impure".

After that line Becky couldn't help but burst out laughing before covering her mouth "Damn".

Laurinaitis caught this and went to shut Becky down "I wouldn't laugh too hard girl, you'll be the first to get dealt with once I'm in charge" Jon then looked at Finn one last time "I guarantee you that".

Finn stood tall "Don't you ever threaten Becky again. If you ever go near her trying to spread your lies I'll make sure you're dealt with personally".

Becky suspicions were right, Nikki did tell her step father and now this meant the most powerful family in town was onto her. A car pulled up behind Finn's limo and Jon entered the car and drove away. It was silent as Becky had a lot going through her mind at the moment, she was scared of what could possibly happen to her and her friends.

That was until Finn put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Becky, I won't let someone like him get his way. Now come on, what you do say we get going and forget about our problems for a little while".

Becky nodded and gave him a smile "Yeah, I'd like that".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to follow but especially leave a review, it really helps me out to know what you guys think. So please, if you can leave a review. Till next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Liv, tables 4 and 5 need to be cleaned" Her fellow volunteer said.

Liv gave him a nod before grabbing her bucket of sanitized water and making her way to the tables.

Liv was currently working at the homeless shelter in Whisper Wind Falls. When Liv wasn't at school or with Becky, you would find her here. Just like any town, Whisper Wind had its share of the homeless and as for Liv she was one of them. That's right, Liv was homeless.

The past couple of years for Liv have been incredibly hard, filled with ups and downs. From the death of her parents, her life in foster care, coming to Whisper Wind Falls and fending for herself on the streets. During all this she hasn't even told Becky that she has no place to stay. Pride could be a harmful thing at times, and for Liv it was what was keeping her from asking any of her friends for help.

So for about a year, Liv lived on the streets. It wasn't easy by any means she often had to find shelter in abandoned buildings or park benches, but if they tore those old buildings or if the park was being used for an event Liv would often find refuge in the woods. She would also go to the woods during the winter, this way she could find wood to make a fire during those cold winter months.

As for food or clothes, she often would have to steal to get those items. Not that she was proud of it or find joy in being a thief, but she did what she needed to for survival. One good thing was that School offered free breakfast and lunch for those who needed it. So Liv immediately registered herself into school so she would at least be able to eat when school was running. The days when school was out, however, that's when she would steal for food. As for clothes, she would break into those donation drop off containers. After all, she was homeless, she was the one in need of those clothes.

This was going to be the routine and the way Liv was ready to live for the foreseeable future, but then just a few months ago something good finally happened for Liv, the homeless shelter opened. The homeless shelter was the old middle school building, compared to the high school building it was pretty small but to the residence in need, it didn't matter. It was actually perfect, they could fit all the beds they needed in the gym, the cafeteria is where everyone ate, since it was a school it already had bathrooms, showers, and a nurse's office for minor injuries.

As long as you behaved you could stay in the shelter as long as you needed to. However, there was one rule, during the day you were to be out of the shelter, this was so you can go out into the town and look for a job. Once you have found a job, you would give your check to the people in the office, this way they split your check up in three ways. 50% went into your savings, 40% was for your personal use, and 10% went to the shelter to cover your living and eating expenses.

This was good for multiple reasons, Liv now had a place to sleep in a bed and had a roof over her head, she didn't need to steal for food anymore, and because she worked for the shelter during the night time she was making money. Most importantly, it was on the outskirts of town which meant Liv didn't have to worry as much about someone from school seeing her. For the first couple of months Liv made sure to be on guard for anyone that might know her, but the majority of the people in the shelter were older people. In fact Liv was the only teenager there.

The problem was from time to time, one of her classmates would volunteer at the shelter, but since Liv was working there already, it just looked like she was a volunteer also.

She Liv brought her bucket and trey over to the tables, she put all the dishes and silverware in her tray and wrapped off the table. Liv was so concentrated on her work she didn't even the girl walking up to her "Liv?".

Once she heard the very familiar voice, Liv froze midway through wiping the table " _please don't be who I think it is"._

Liv slowly turned her head to look at whoever was behind her. As much as she hoped it wasn't, the moment she saw the sideways ponytail there was no denying it. It was Bayley, right in front of Liv with her head cocked to the side waiting for Liv's answer.

" _What is she doing here, what is she doing here, what is she doing here, what is she…"_ Liv repeated until she was cut off.

"What are you doing here" Bayley asked curiously.

Liv had nothing, she was still shocked to see Bayley here. Sure she had seen other people she knew stop by to volunteer, but never anyone from her own personal circle. That's really what it was, it's not that she couldn't come up with an excuse, she just never thought she'd see any of her own friends at the shelter.

Then Bayleys eyes lit up "OH! Did you come to volunteer at the shelter to".

Then Liv finally snapped out of it "Um… yeah. That's exactly why I'm here".

Not a complete lie in Liv behalf. To which made Bayley clap her hands "Oh good, I was actually in the back all day helping in the kitchen".

"Oh, I've been out here all day, no wonder we didn't bump into each other" Liv said, thankful that Bayley didn't catch her in her bed with all her stuff.

Bayley took off the apron she was wearing "I actually just finished up here. Since I ran into you, if your hungry I was going to make some dinner when I got home. I know Dean said it was going to be a slow night for crime and you didn't need to go out with them. So if you don't have any other plans you can come over if you want and we can hang".

Liv was going to decline, but her stomach rumbled at the mention of food. She had yet to have dinner and knew all the food here was most likely all gone or old "Yeah, that sounds great, I gotta finish up here but I'll meet you at your place".

"Awesome, don't worry i'll make us a big dinner" Bayley said grinning ear to ear.

Liv gave her a fake smile and thumbs up. When Bayley turned to go check out, Liv smile fell as she pinched the bridge of her nose "fuck".

"Little trouble in paradise Miss. Morgan" A man with a guitar slung over his shoulder said.

"Oh hey Elias" Liv greeted.

Elias Samson he was one of the very first people Liv met when she returned to Whisper Wind Falls. He's also been a big reason as to how Liv manages to survive on the street for the year she did. If it wasn't for him she doesn't know if she would have given up and went back to the foster family she tried so hard to escape from. In fact as far as the school is concerned he is her legal guardian and help her register for school. Liv could trust Elias, this was because he understood what Liv was going through, and why she was on the run from her foster family.

Elias looked at Liv and Bayley "Is there a little heat between you two".

Liv sighed "No, she's cool. Her names Bayley and she's a friend from school".

Elias nodded his head "I see, and I'm assuming she has no idea the place you volunteer at is also your home".

Liv just shook her head as Elias took the guitar off his shoulder "You know, this actually gives me an idea for a song".

Liv glared at Elias as he began to strum his guitar "Liv was at the shelter helping those in need, when her friend showed up the day after Christmas eve, now Liv doesn't know what she's going to do, well Liv I'd hate to tell you but you're screwed".

Liv flipped him off not amused by his song. Shortly after Liv saw Bayley wave goodbye to her as she made her way home to make their dinner.

Elias then laughed "Well, Miss. Morgan I'd hate to keep you from your dinner date. Don't worry too much about it. And Merry Christmas".

"Merry Christmas" Liv said as Elias left.

As Elias left Liv went to finish up her tables "Well, at least I won't be alone for Christmas".

* * *

 **Bayley's Apartment**

A knock came at the door and when Bayley opened it Liv was on the other side "Oh hey Liv, I just finished the food help yourself".

Once Liv entered the home Bayley shut her door and went back into her bean bag chair to survey her social media in case of any crime being reported. Liv made her way to the kitchen where she saw an assortment of food. Ham, mash potato, green beans, biscuits, it was almost bigger than a thanksgiving dinner.

Liv licked her lips "Don't mind if I do".

After making herself a plate Liv joined Bayley in the living room "So, any trouble yet".

Bayley threw her head back "Not unless you count a girls boyfriend breaking up with her trouble".

Liv giggled as she continued eating "you know Bayley, you take this hero thing really seriously".

Bayley then looked up at Liv "What do you mean?".

"I mean ever since we started to do this hero thing, you're always on twitter or whatever looking for crime. That or you're coming up with plans, strategies, and you're always fixing someone's gear, especially Becky's".

"That's Because Becky's a dumbass" Bayley said almost making Liv spit out her food in laughter "I love her but it's true".

But then Bayley got serious "The truth is though, I do it all because it's the closest I'm ever going to get to being a hero. I don't have any powers and if I can barely defend myself, how can I protect the town".

Liv stopped eating and watched as Bayley began to play with her fingers "Me and Becky we think so alike, she has the exact same goal as I do and we both want to go about it in the same way. I know I'll never be able to help the town like she can, so if I'm able to do as much as I possibly can for Becky, Dean and the others. Then it's almost like I'm living my dream through them and protecting the town in my own way".

It always amazed Liv hearing Bayley talk about wanting to make a difference. She always had so much passion in her voice so when she spoke you knew she wasn't just all talk. She meant every word she said and that is what Liv respected most about her.

"Yeah, I get that"

"What about you" Bayley said "Don't you think we need to protect the town and change it".

Liv gave it some thought "In all honesty, I don't know. When I hear you talk about it, I definitely do, but then I see how some people in this town are to one another and then I think the town is a lost cause".

Liv then began to play around with her food "I guess the real reason I'm helping you guys out isn't to protect the town, but to protect Becky instead".

This was interesting to Bayley, she knew how much Liv meant to Becky but now she would learn how much Becky meant to Liv.

Liv continued "It's like you said Becky is a dumbass, she can be way to reckless and she's always putting her well being at risk. That's why I travel with those guys when they go off fighting, just incase Becky needs help. I know she can heal herself, but still I want to be right by her side, ready to jump in whenever she needs me".

Bayley decided to push the envelope a little "I guess you can say you two are even closer than friends".

Liv gave this some thought "After everything she's helped me get through. From my mom being killed, to me leaving Whisper Winds and then coming back and her making me feel right back at home. Not to mention all the other countless things she has ever done for me. Yeah, I'd say we're closer than friends, I don't know what that would make us though".

" _I do"_ Bayley sang in her head, " _You just might have a chance Becky"._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. As always I really appreciate when you guys leave a review, so if you can please do so. One important thing, trying to update twice a week has just been proven to be too hard for me with my schedule. So to keep some consistency and have my fic moving along I'll be updating once a week, every Monday in the afternoon. This will work out better for everyone. Till next time guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

About 5,000 feet in the air you would find Becky flying in her cousins Finn's private jet. For most people, flying first class on a private jet would be the most luxurious way to travel. In Becky's case it was turning into a nightmare. Finn had gotten a phone call so he went into another part of the plane to take the call. After he left it didn't take long for Becky's flight to become a living hell.

Once Finn was gone his company was replaced by another, the evil dark voice that sounded so much like her own. The same voice that has been driving Becky to the brink of a mental breakdown.

The voice which only seemed to want to make Becky suffer spoke " **WELL IF THIS ISN'T AN OPPORTUNITY THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS!".**

The shooting pain in Becky's head was back as well, causing her to hold her head "For fuck's sake don't you ever take a break".

All she got was more laughter " **YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU, THAT ANNOYING LITTLE CUNT YOU LOVE SO MUCH ISN'T HERE TO SAVE YOU. WHICH MEANS YOUR MY BITCH FROM HERE ON OUT!".**

Becky clenched a handful of her hair in anger "Don't you ever call her that again. Or else!".

Unfortunately the voice called her bluff " **OR ELSE WHAT, YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME!".**

The voice was right, without Liv, Becky was helpless. Which made the voice very happy " **PERHAPS YOU NEED TO SEE A LITTLE MORE BLOOD ON YOUR HAND!".**

"Piss off!" Becky demanded, fed up with the voice alway getting its way.

Then just as Becky was about to fall prey to another vision Finn came back "Sorry about that Becky, one of my business partners needed me".

Becky and Finn made eye contact for a split second before Becky looked away. She remembered how her eyes change when the voice appears and she didn't want Finn to see her like that, but for that brief moment of eye contact something happened. Becky felt, warm.

Usually when the voice invaded her conscience Becky felt her anxiety shoot through the roof. Her stomach would be in knots and her chest felt tight. The only way she could describe it was, like she was stuck in a pitch black cave, the air was muggy and humid and the walls around her felt like they were slowly closing in making it harder and harder to breath. Each time the voice came back the walls closed in more and more adding pressure onto her body, slowly squeezing the life and sanity out of her.

However, when she made eye contact with Finn for that small moment, the entire vibe she was feeling changes. Like the walls stopped closing in and backed off. That dark cave once again was filled with light and Becky felt like herself again. She felt, peaceful.

Even the voice seemed less violent, when it spoke it was calm and relaxed " **This man… he's…".**

All of that evil energy was gone and the voice disappeared. It was almost as if Liv was here, but instead it was Finn who calmed her down

"Are you ok?" Finn asked.

Becky wasn't quite sure what happen, she slowly nodded her head as Finn took a seat next to her. Unlike with Liv, when Becky saw Finn, the voice inside her seemed to have changed. As odd as what just happened was, Becky decided not to question it and refocus on her trip.

The two were on their way to New York and would be landing in under an hour. The two spent a majority of their time talking and catching up. Finn told Becky all about the beautiful countries and places he's been to since they last seen each other. He also told her about some of the beautiful women he met which only earned him an elbow to the ribs.

Becky on the other hand told him all about Bayley and how she's quickly becoming one of her favorite people. Finn then tried to get some details on her situation with Liv, almost teasing her like he was her older brother.

One thing Becky didn't tell Finn was her developing powers. After what just happen, it was very clear that it was too soon. The fact that she didn't have the voices under control yet was just another reason to not say anything. Becky was extremely worried about those voices during this trip. The only time when She could escape that evil voice in her head was when Liv was around, but when Becky gets to New York, Liv would be thousands of miles away from her. Then again, after what just happen with Finn, maybe she didn't need to worry as much.

In fact, it seemed as if they were a few situations where the voice would not show up. Either when Becky was with Liv, off protecting the town, and now when she was with Finn. Which was fine by her, but she knew the voice wouldn't stay away forever and unfortunately it's been getting progressively worse.

Ever since the voice assisted her in the battle against the Bludgeon Brothers, Becky has gotten more visions than ever before. At least twice a day Becky sees a vision where she had killed her friends and countless other people.

Not to mention she can't get a good night's sleep due to the fact of the nightmares she gets. A nightmare where she's killing nonstop and powerless to stop herself.

The thing that concerned Becky the most was how numb she was becoming to visions and nightmares. More than that, how the idea of killing didn't faze her as much as it use to. Before she use to throw up after vision because after seeing all those dead bodies, with blood on her hands and the taste of it on her tongue, it would appall her. Now, she barely even gave it a second thought. The only time she did was when it involved her friends, especially Liv.

Becky then shook her head, it was bad enough the voice came and gone as it pleased, she shouldn't torture herself more by thinking about it while it was silent. Becky was on her phone and saw a video from back home that Bayley shared. It was about the Whisper Wind Four.

Becky went to click on it "Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am Kayla Braxton giving you a mobile update. The streets of Whisper Wind Falls have felt a new sense of security ever since the emergence of the Whisper Wind Four. When the Fashion Police went down, we saw a high increase in crime rate and whether everyone would like to admit it or not the town lost a major part in its protection, but with the arrival of this new group I think we can all agree that the town has been much safer".

Becky smiled, even though she couldn't say it, she was feeling on top of the world. This was just the beginning, she knew if they could just keep this up it wouldn't take long until the popular opinion in town was that this group of mutants was a good thing.

Finn even looked over at the video as it continued "So just who are the people under the skull masks, that each member wears to show their unity. Although specifics are unclear at this time, the town has given names to the individuals. The two girls who appear to have super powered legs are known as Team Fly Kick. The lone male in the group has been heard to be addressed as The Lunatic from his teammates. Last but certainly not least is the leader of the group

" _Leader?"_ Becky thought.

"She has been known to go by many names, originally being dubbed La Lucha Dora, and then telling a victim she saved that her name is The Lass Kicker. However the people have seemed to have given her the title of "The Man". After hearing her refer to herself as this…".

Becky then gave an embarrassed chuckled. During a fight with other mutants who were causing trouble, Becky would find herself getting hyped up as the fight dragged on. So much so that when she was winning she would yell out "WHOS THE MAN". She figured someone must heard and tweeted about it.

"I'll tell you those guys really are something" Finn said.

Becky looked at him with a glimmer in her eye "You think so".

Finn nodded "Oh yeah, it takes a lot of guts to do what they're doing. Especially knowing that a lot of people are still going to hate them for being mutants no matter how much good they do".

"What do you mean?".

Finn explained "Well the older people in town are going to hate mutants no matter what. Perhaps some will see the light, but for the most part I'm afraid those people will never change".

This was the last thing Becky was hoping to hear. Her own cousin basically just said her dream to change the town was pointless. She knew it may take longer for some people to come around, but she didn't think it was impossible. At least until Finn said it was.

"So you think it's all pointless then…" Becky mumbled, putting her head down "... What the Whisper Wind Four is doing I mean".

Finn then turned his body in his chair to face Becky "No not at all. You see Becky someone with that kind of hate in their heart very rarely can be saved. Sure, some may see the wrong they are committing, but for the most part, those who are racist tend to stay that way. With that being said, nobody is born to hate anyone. Now this is just my opinion, but I truly believe that the key to equality and peace, rest within the next generation of mutants and humans alike. It's up to our current generation to set examples of kindness for the next. We need to show them that we are all able to stand tall together and united, and if we can do that then I know one day we'll see a world without this hate and discrimination".

Becky was absolutely captivated by Finns words. He was right, most people will always be stuck in their ways, but come every new generation was a clean slate and a chance to create a better world for everyone. Even after coming to this realization Becky's goals have not changed, instead they have evolved.

"Man, I can't wait to tell Bayley this" Becky thought, knowing Bayley would feel the same way she does.

* * *

Back in town, there was another group of mutants who had a different idea to make the town better one day. In fact, they couldn't care less about how the humans felt. They didn't even particularly care for the new group of mutants keeping the town safe.

"Damn, all anyone is talking about is this Whisper Wind four nonsense" Paige said scrolling down her phone.

Paige was back in the old fishing house where they met up with Sasha a few weeks ago. Mandy, Sonya, and yes, Sasha were with her sitting down on the couch as Paige paced back and forth.

Sasha had found herself spending a lot of time here lately. In fact, in the past couple of weeks Sasha had seen Paige, Mandy and Sonya more than her own inner circle of friends. She didn't mean for that to happen, but with the rest of them working together as part of the Whisper Wind Four, Sasha was kinda the odd woman out. Sure, she helped them at times, but when she did her heart wasn't in it. She didn't feel like this was the way to go about things. She knew what her friends were doing was the right thing to do and they were very much needed but did that mean Sasha had to follow the same road? Or could Sasha find a way to better the town in her own way.

Could this way, possibly be Paige's way? Unlike Becky and Bayley, who thought the way to fix the town's problems was to help anyone and everyone. Paige wanted to strictly focus on helping mutants, and the past couple of weeks they did just that. The four of them served as a bodyguard to all mutants. Whenever they saw a human abusing a mutant, rather it is physically, verbally, or emotionally they step in and protect them. At first they would give a warning, but none of them had a problem getting physical if needed. They protected those who could not protect themselves, rather it was because they didn't have the right kind of power to do so or they just been mentally broken to think they were powerless. Which brought back to the main reason Paige started this group, to take back the respect that was taken from them and remind all mutants that they were special, not cursed.

Paige then stood in front of the girls "Look ladies, the only way we're ever going to make progress is if every human in this bloody town knows we're not someone to mess with. If all anyone is talking about is the Whisper Wind Four then we'll never make any progress".

Mandy raised an eyebrow "How come it's so important that people know who we are. I mean as long as we keep doing what we're doing eventually everyone will get the message".

Paige sighed "Ok, look. Why do humans think they have this imaginary power over us, because they outnumber us? No. It's because of the fear we as mutants live with every day. Sasha you must understand by now, can't you see the difference in how people treat you now that you're a mutant".

Sasha gave it some thought "Well, I was never really a social butterfly to begin with. I've always tried to keep to myself and when people still thought I was human everyone just left me alone. Then the moment people found out I was mutant everything changed, now whenever I'm just walking to class, I can see all the stares and hear all the whispers. They look at me like some kind of animal now, like they're waiting for me to do something bad. Not to mention how someone's always trying to fight me now like they're trying to prove a point and…".

"Show their dominance over you" Paige said "Which is exactly why we need to get our names out there. So next time a human tries to step out of line, they'll be the one who feels like they're being watched. They need to have the fear we as mutants live with every day before we can be equal. We need to become a symbol of that fear that will have all humans constantly looking over their shoulder".

Sasha nodded her head, as long as they kept this directed only to the humans who want to cause trouble, then she felt like this would be a great thing. Only problem was, what would happen when Paige and Becky crossed paths with their respected group. The last thing Sasha wanted was for the two groups to get into a conflict that would end in a fight. After all, she would be stuck right in the middle and that's something she didn't want to deal with.

So she spoke up, "What about the Whisper Wind Four, they won't be a problem will they".

Paige gave it some thought "As long as they stay out of our way, I couldn't care less if they ran around the town playing hero seeking everyone's approval".

Sasha breathed a sigh of relief, if anything, it was just going to have to be up to her to keep these two groups away from each other. She can already tell that Paige and Becky would most likely not get along very well and she didn't need them trying to kill each other.

"So any ideas as to how we can get more attention on us?" Sonya asked.

This question only made Paige smile "You're damn right I do. Suit up girls, we're taking a little trip into town".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

"C'mon Bayley, you're taking a break whether you like it or not" Dakota said dragging Bayley by the wrist.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't just play video games at my place" Bayley whined.

For the entire winter break that all students had off to spend time with friends and family, Bayley spent her's locked in her apartment endlessly searching any platform of social media for crimes that were reported. She survived on cheap take out and uber eats, all while never taking her eyes off her phone, not even when she went to the bathroom. She only left once to help out at the homeless shelter for Christmas.

All the friends knew that being the Whisper Wind Four and protecting the town was a full time job, but Bayley took it to the next level. Always looking for rumors, leads, pictures, and especially crime reports. Even when she was sleeping she had her phone on full volume just in case she got an alert that may be crime related. Bayley was extremely dedicated and was ready to do her part at a moments notice.

At the same time, this meant she rarely had any time to herself. Also, her friends got tired of her always texting them about every little detail in the group chat they shared. So it was decided that Bayley needed a break and Dakota was going to make sure she took one. So currently Dakota was taking Bayley to her place to hang out for a bit. Which Bayley wasn't pleased about.

Dakota rolled her eyes "One, because you've been cramped up in that apartment for almost two weeks straight. Two, I have real food at my house. Three, all your games suck. Besides crimes really slow during the day, and it's nothing the cops can't handle for right now".

Bayley knew she had a point, after all she practically hissed when she saw daylight "I guess

You're right. Still though, I don't know how much I like Dean and Liv at my place all alone".

"Please, how much trouble can they cause" Dakota assured.

* * *

 **At Bayley's Apartment**

"Dude, how come girls showers are so much nicer than guys" Dean said, walking out into the living room, wet and wearing Bayley's baby blue robe that was too small for him.

Liv who was standing on the counter turned to him "Probably because we actually care about our hygiene. Also, your putting that robe to work yo".

Liv laughed as Dean flexed his chest "Thank you, one thing's for sure though. I need to get me a loofah. And why are you standing on the counter?".

"Because Bayley puts her cookies on the top shelf and I'm too short" Liv huffed out as she jumped down with cookies in her hands.

The two friends made their way to the living room and Liv checked Bayleys phone. Which Dean noticed "Find anything on the crime scene?".

"On crime, no but…" Liv smirked "I did find Bayleys debit card, you thinking what I'm thinking".

Dean smiled "You order some pizza, and I'll put some clothes on and grab the beer out of Becky's fridge".

"We're like two peas in a pod yo" Liv said as they high fived.

Dean's eyes lit up "Oh, and we should order a movie. What do you feel like watching".

The two pondered this for a minute before yelling simultaneously "DIE HARD!".

* * *

 **Back to Bayley and Dakota**

"Oh man I forgot my debit card" Bayley realizes she left her wallet at home.

Dakota then gave the cashier some cash to pay for their hot chocolate "Don't worry I got it".

The two began to walk down the street together, letting the heat from their beverage warm their hands on this cold day. The day truly did seem pretty calm today, seeing as it was the end of the holiday season most people wanted to be at home enjoying the final days of their winter vacation before going back to work or school. If there was ever a time for Bayley to disconnect from her phone it would be today and she had no better person in Dakota to spend that day with.

The two have gotten closer since the first time they met when Bayley saw Dakota getting beat up by Nikki and her clique. For Bayley she could talk to Dakota for hours and never bring up the subject of mutants and the town. They just had so much in common, but sometimes they had disagreements.

"Like I told you, there's no way AEW will ever be competition for WWE" Bayley insisted.

"Maybe not yet, but give it a year or two and will be talking about a Monday night wars type of competition" Dakota insisted.

The two continued to go back and forth on this until they entered the park. Crossing the park was a shortcut to Dakota's house but were stopped in their tracks as they saw a large crowd forming. As they got closer they see bright lights flashing and the crowd chanting "CLEANSE THE TOWN! CLEANSE THE TOWN!".

Curiosity got the best of them as they walked closer to the crowd to see what the commotion was all about. They followed behind the crowd but kept their distance.

Once they got closer, Dakota rolled her eyes at the scene "Dear god, Look at all these people drooling over Nikki's stepfather".

Bayley then looked at the man standing behind a podium "So that's Nikki and Brie step dad huh".

Jon Laurinaitis, Bayley had heard many things about this man from Dakota, and from what Becky told her about meeting him in person. He was a blatant mutant hater and was damn proud of it.

The crowd settled in as Jon spoke "Ladies and Gentlemen, what we have here is the salvation of our town. While the rest of the world gives into this farce that is 'Mutant equality'. We will be the town that brings this world back to the old times, a time where the human reigned supreme and of course…".

As Jon Laurinaitis babbled on, Dakota pointed at her mouth as she pretended to gag. Bayley couldn't agree more with Dakota's reaction, but it appeared that these two were the odd women out. The crowd that gathered around for the rally were clinging onto every word. The people who Laurinaitis catered to was humans who discriminated against mutants. He said all the things that they wanted to hear, and soon he formed a cult like following.

Jon Laurinaitis was clearly a bigot and the people ate up every word he said "And don't even get me started on the Whisper Wind Four. This dangerous group of vigilantes is going around acting like they own the place. If we do not act soon, every mutant will think they can do as they please. These mutants, no, these animals need to be put back in their cage and learn who the proper authority is".

The crowd popped, it may not be the biggest crowd, but it seemed every year the crowd got a little bigger and Dakota noticed "It gets worse every year, it feels like we're moving backwards".

"Maybe you're right" Bayley said.

Causing Dakota to look at her perplexed "That's sure not what I expected from you, where's the positive spin?".

To which Bayley shrugged "Oh no, it's just that I knew this would happen. With a new group of mutants protecting the town, it's understandable some people may be a little standoffish at first. So much so even a guy like Laurinaitis may sound correct, but once they see what we're really about all that will change. What I'm saying is, sometimes you just got to take a step backward to take two steps forward".

Yet again Bayley found a way to make Dakota feel better about this town "Man you're just always thinking ahead aren't you".

Back at the podium Jon was wrapping up his speech "Someone needs to stand up and put these mutants in their place, someone needs to be strong enough to take the heat and remind everyone that the human race will forever be the superior race. That someone is me!".

After hearing enough Bayley and Dakota were about to leave before they heard a familiar accent "Is that right Mr. Laurinaitis".

Walking up to the stage was Paige, Sonya, Mandy and Sasha. Which caught Bayley by surprise, " _What is she doing here with them"._

Paige and her group completely passed by everyone and made their way onto the stage. Security saw that they were trying to get to Laurinaitis and were about to go and arrest the girls, but Sonya, whose power allowed her to slow down her opponent's attack in her head and react in real time. Quickly knocked all the security off the stage, leaving only them and Jon Laurinaitis. Paige then walked to Laurinaitis, who stood tall not wanting to look weak in front of his followers.

Paige then gave Sasha a nod, and with that she stepped up to the podium. Everyone watched, anticipating what Sasha would do. She gave Jon Laurinaitis a cheeky smile before simply poking the podium he was just standing at. Once The tip of Sasha's finger made contact with the podium it shattered into thousands of pieces.

Laurinaitis looked on wide eyed, while Bayley and Dakota were beginning to get a bad feeling. As they watched their friend standing toe to toe with one of the most powerful men in Whisper Wind Fall's.

" _Sasha, don't do anything stupid"_ Bayley pleaded to herself.

They weren't the only ones watching though. Dean and Liv stopped in the middle of their movie to see that the news was now airing the events that were taking place in the park with Sasha, Paige, Sonya, and Mandy.

"Damn it Sasha are you fucking nuts" Dean asked.

"We should probably head over their yo" Liv suggested.

Dean nodded his head and the two ran out of the apartment.

Then, thousands of miles away sitting on her bed in New York, Becky was watching a live stream of the scene from her phone. As everything unfolded Becky punches the wall next to her. Her ginger hair began to flare up, turning bright orange and was flaring up.

She was frustrated that she was stuck here and couldn't do anything to help her friend and prevent her from doing something she'd regret.

"Please Sasha, I know he deserves it, but don't hurt him. You'll only prove his point if you do" Becky anxiously sat rocking back and forth.

Every mutant and human in town was watching. They had no idea what was going on. Some mutants wanted the group of girls to beat the shit out of Jon Laurinaitis. While some humans were screaming at their tv for the arrest of the mutant girls. Everybody else watched as the balance and the very little amount of peace the town had was in jeopardy.

Back at the scene, Paige bent over to grab the microphone out of the rubble of the shattered podium. Once she did her and Jon Laurinaitis had a stare off. The two icy glares of two people who could not be more different. The human man who hated mutants with every fiber of his being. The mutant girl who had been rejected and ridiculed the moment she was brought into this earth, were now standing face to face.

Finally Paige brought the mic to her face "Mr. Laurinaitis, let's get one thing straight. You will never be superior to anyone. Now this is not an attack, no. This is a warning, a warning to every human who has ever openly belittled and harmed a mutant. For years we have just stood by as we let you decide when we would become equal. We let you decide when we could have basic rights. Well, no more for now on, we are taking back the respect you humans have ripped away from us!".

Paige then turns her attention to the group of humans who came to support the Jon Laurinaitis rally "As for all you and every human watching. From this point on, you will now know the fear we live with every day. We will be watching you all like a hawk. Today we won't hurt anyone or you Jon, but starting immediately after this rally. We will defend all mutants being harmed by any human. We will find you, we will hurt you, and we will not stop until we see real changes being made in this town".

Paige then snapped her finger and two boys from the school swoop down and picked up Mandy and Sonya and flew away. Before they left everyone got a good look at them. They were brothers, and it appeared that they had black wings coming out from their back.

"Wait, are those the Uso twin?" Dakota asked.

Bayley groaned "looks like there's more than the four of them".

Paige then gave one last comment "You have all been warned by… Absolution".

Then the Uso twins came by and stood behind Paige and Sasha.

Seeing as they were about to leave Bayley yelled out "Sasha wait!".

She needed answers, she needed to know why Sasha would rather go off with them then stay with her friends. Sure, maybe she and Bayley didn't get along, but for her to turn her back on the others just didn't make sense. She needed to know why.

It didn't matter, because moments later the Uso's flew off with the girls. Just before they left, Bayley saw the smirk on Sasha's face. She looked so sure of herself and with her decisions. Sasha was gone and for some reason, that upset Bayley.

Soon after the crowd from the rally disbursed and ran frantic. Then in the madness Dean and Liv came up to Bayley and Dakota. Liv who still had Bayley's phone put Becky on FaceTime so she could listen in on the conversation.

Dean then threw his hands up, "Guys, what the hell just happened".

No one knew, none of them could come up with a reason as to why things were going down like this. No one had any answers.

Except Becky "I'll tell you what happened".

Everyone turned their attention to the phone that Becky was on "The game just changed… big time".

* * *

 **Indeed it has. Thanks for reading everything and I'm going to start doing character profiles every now and then. I'll give you a summary of the people in this fic and explain who they are and what power they have (If they have any at all). This way I won't need to disrupt the flow of the story to explain a new character powers.**

 **Character Profile:**

 **Names:** Jimmy and Jay Uso

 **Team Name:** Uso Twins

 **Power:** Tattoo Manipulation

 **Summery:** Twin brothers who come from a long line of samoan mutants, some of which of who have left the town and made big names for themselves. The Uso family shares a power that is passed down called Tattoo Manipulation.

With this power, once a special tribal tattoo is finished and mixed into their blood. The Uso's are able to control the design and location of the ink of the tattoo. For example, if they move the ink to their back and create the design of wings, they are able to create real life wings from the ink to give them the ability to fly.

Or if they wanted a weapon, they could move the ink to their hands and create a gun from the ink to use. This is just to name a few as there are endless possibilities and design the brothers could use for their power.

The only downside, there can only create one design at a time at their current power level.


	21. Chapter 21

**Vigor: The energy all mutants have that give them power.**

* * *

Winter break has come and gone and school was back in session. Things were returning to normal, or normal as they could be. The vibe around the school was much different then it had been when they left for break. After seeing four of their classmates crash Jon Laurinaitis pep rally for his upcoming campaign, it left some of the students on edge. Especially the humans.

After the rally, the new team called Absolution kept to their promise. The four girls went around town, stopping all altercations between humans and mutants. They would step in without so much as a word and beat down any human they felt were trying to disrespect a mutant. They beat them like how Nicki would beat a mutant she didn't like. Depending on how far the human went or their history of mutant hate, would decide how far Absolution would hurt the human. They've already sent a handful of their victims to the hospital, their goal wasn't to kill them, but to show them first hand how humans have treated mutants for years.

This caused many of the human students to steer clear of any and all mutants. Even though Absolution had said they would only go after the ones who openly disrespected mutants, it just seemed too risky for any human to have contact with a mutant. Even the ones who never held any hate towards a mutant, they were just so afraid that they may say or do something that may be taken as disrespectful and they would be the ones sent to the hospital.

However, there was one group that everybody stayed away from. The group who was friends with Sasha. Right now Bayley and Dean were finding that out. The two were in their fourth period class which was history. The teacher had not come to the class yet and Bayley could feel all the stairs coming their way. She could even hear them whisper amongst themselves, she couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but she had a feeling it wasn't anything positive.

To which began to get on Dean's nerves as he picked his head up from his sleeping position "Do any of you got a fucking problem with us".

The whispers quickly stopped and Dean went to put his head back down before someone spoke up "If we did, would you go crying to your friend Sasha to deal with us".

Dean turned his head to see Nikki with Brie and Alicia "After all, I guess that's how things work in this town, mutants running around abusing their power".

Dean smiled before he retorted "Are you just upset because Sasha made your step daddy piss his pants".

"That was a hate crime from a group of animals to an innocent man!" Nikki spat.

Unable to suppress her amusement Bayley laughed "I'm sorry. A hate crime? Coming from you, that's rich".

At this point the entire class was watching the altercation take place. Nikki and Alicia were out of their seat, Dean sat on his desk to face the two and Bayley turned her seat. While Brie just remained seated and looked uncomfortable with the situation.

Nikki then took a step forward "Yes a hate crime. A hate crime which only proved my point of how dangerous you filthy mutants are. They could have had a peaceful protest just like how daddy was having a peaceful rally before those animals showed up. Instead, what did they do, cause a public disturbance and impose their power on a defenseless man".

This made Bayley grit her teeth, this was the very reason why Dakota never fought back against Nikki. She knew that if she did, she'd only become who Nikki thought she was. A violent mutant with no self control. The thing was though, in Dakota's case if she did fight back, it would be in self defense. In this case, Absolution fired the first shot. Which only made what Nicki said more credible.

Dean was about to say something when a new voice beats him to it "Well, actually, none of the members of Absolution ever put their hands on your step dad. Also, you could make the argument that Mr. Laurinaitis was giving a hate speech".

The attention shifted to a girl with shoulder length blond hair sitting in the front of the class with a boy covered in tattoos.

The girl's name was Renee Young "Cory and I were actually at the rally doing a report for the school paper. Although I agree that their tactics were unnecessarily aggressive, giving your step father's history it wasn't uncalled for".

Then the boy named Cory Graves spoke "I also have footage if you need proof that they never touched your father".

This earned a smirked from Dean to Renee for her assist. An assist that left Nikki fuming "Who the hell do you think you two are".

Before things could escalate even more the teacher walked in "Alright, you stupids idiots I'm pissed off today and don't want any shit! Ambrose off my desk!".

Dean threw his hands up and sat in his seat "Nice to see you too Jericho".

As Chris Jericho began his lesson, Bayley looked at the two students who came to their aid " _At least not everyone hates us"._

* * *

 **New York**

Becky overlooked the New York skyline, it was night time so all the building and street lights were lit up. She watched as the cars below slowly inched their way through the horrid city traffic, she looks up into the sky to see airplanes flying off into the distance. Even this late at night there were many people walking the streets. It truly was the city that never sleeps.

New York city was so different from Whisper Wind Falls. Besides the fact that you could fit hundreds of the small town into this mammoth city, the people here also seemed different. Back home, there was always some kind of conflict. Humans and mutants always at each other's throats, almost never trying to find common ground. This was the way it had always been for the people of Whisper Wind Falls, almost everyone who lived there didn't know any better. Division and conflict between humans and mutants is all they knew.

In New York it was a completely different world, it didn't matter what you were. Becky couldn't believe how much more of a non issue, it was being a mutant here. During her entire time here, she rarely saw anyone being brought down due to them being a mutant. She saw many humans and mutants interact with each other as friends and it is no big deal at all. In her hometown, she couldn't tell you how many times she got dirty looks because she associated herself with mutants. Of course the city still had people who have a deep hate for mutants, but it made Becky happy that not every place is as one sided like her hometown.

The very thought of Whisper Wind Falls made Becky frown, especially after what just happen with one of her best friends. She just couldn't understand why Sasha would rather go off with Paige. To Becky, all Paige's plan would do is cause more conflict. Violence and fear were never the answer and that's all Paige wanted to create. Becky wanted to eliminate the fear in her town, while Paige wanted to spread it. She knew Paige had good intentions, but to go about it like this was wrong.

When she got back home, she knew that Absolution was going to be a problem. She didn't want to fight them, more specifically, she didn't want to fight Sasha. Hopefully Becky could talk to her before it came down to that and try to convince her to change her mind or at the very least understand her mindset.

What worried Becky about fighting Absolution was the backlash that would follow. If an all out battle between two mutant groups were to happen, would that only make men like Jon Laurinaitis more powerful? Would that make people believe that mutants are too dangerous and make the already bad situation in town worse?

It was something that Becky couldn't let happen. A fight like that needs to be avoided at all cost. Which means they needed to track down Absolution as soon as possible. Something she was sure Bayley would be able to do. So Becky sent Bayley a text asking her to do just that.

Becky then stood up from the building she was sitting on. She needed to clear her mind for a little bit and the only way she knew how to do that was by protecting her town. Although New York may not be her home, there were still people that needed help. Luckily Becky would not have to wait long or look far, she heard a woman scream a couple blocks away.

Becky then lifted up her skull mask to cover the bottom half of her face before dashing off toward the scream. She jumped from building to building, occasionally using a small fire blast to give her that extra push for the bigger gaps between buildings. The scream came from an alley, once Becky got there she made her way down the fire escape to get a better look at the situation.

The woman was blonde and looked to be out of breath, probably from running away from the men who were walking towards her. The men all had on black denim vests with their names on them. Becky pulled out a small camcorder to record the scene.

She then zoomed in on the names on the vest " _Ryker, Blake, and Cutler. Not very smart to have your names exposed like that for a criminal"._

The woman was cornered by three men "C'mon baby, this will be a lot easier for everyone if you quit playing hard to get".

The woman was shaking and had tears running down her cheeks as she was backed into a wall, she clearly wanted to scream out for help but the fear that consumed her left her mute. The man named Ryker put his arm on the wall to prevent her from running away.

He then cupped her face, forcing her to look in his eyes "Now listen sweetheart, this can happen on a bed or right here in this alley. Either way, me and the boys are hungry and we gonna eat".

The man went to kiss the woman but she finally found the courage to slap the man away from her, making him stumble backwards and creating some distance "Stop it please just leave me alone!".

The woman tried to run off again, but tripped over her own feet, which gave Ryker enough time to gather himself "Wrong choice bitch, grab her and strip her down boys".

Ryker was clearly the leader as Blake and Cutler did as they were told, the woman couldn't even move anymore she was frozen in place. She felt like she was about to pass out. Just as the men were about to grab her, The woman felt a flash of heat and a light fly past her face.

The woman and three men all looked at the direction where it came from. They watched as another light could be seen coming towards them, but this time much slower and controlled. As it got closer they could see it was a person. Coming out of the darkness of the alley and into the moonlight was Becky who was holding a fireball in her hand.

"C'mon gentlemen, this will be a lot easier for everyone if you quit playing hard to get" Becky said mocking the men.

The leader Ryker stopped his men and looked at Becky "Who the hell are you? Do you know who you're talking to, we are the Forgotten Son's and we run these streets".

Becky yawns "Nope, never heard of ya".

Ryker clenched his fist before chuckling "Well, not like it matters anyways, because you'll be dead soon. Kill her boys".

After getting the order, the two lackys of the group went to grab the gun they had in the waistband of their jeans. Seeing this Becky focused her vigor to the soles of her feet and blasted herself to one of the men, cutting the distance of nearly 30 feet between them in under a second. Cutler didn't even have time to look up before Becky grabbed the side of his head and bashed it into the wall, putting a dent into the brick wall and knocking him unconscious

The man named Blake pointed his gun at Becky and without missing a beat, she sent a roundhouse kick in his direction knocking the gun out of his hands. Now facing each other the man went to fight hand to hand, each time he went to punch Becky she blocked it. She even jumped up to avoid a leg sweep Blake attempted.

During her hours of training with Dean, he stressed the importance of being able to fight without your power and with your hands. He would tell her that even when all your vigor is drained and you can't use your power you can always fight hand to hand and right now, all that work was paying off.

After a failed right hook from Blake, Becky was able to grab his arm. She twisted it as she turned around and threw him over her shoulder, forcing him to land hard on his back. Keeping a hold of his arm, when Blake looked up, he was immediately met by a stiff right foot from Becky. Knocking him out.

Now all that was left was the leader Ryker. Seeing that the situation was bad he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Becky. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he was met by the red evil eyes of Becky.

When eye contact was made, everything went black for a moment. Ryker opened his eyes and found himself back in the alley, but Blake and Cutler were nowhere to be found. Then he turned his head and saw something he couldn't comprehend. He saw Becky fighting… him. Ryker pinched himself to see if he was dreaming, but he wasn't, he was looking at Becky fight another Ryker. Almost as if he was having some kind of out of body experience.

Then when he saw the second Ryker pull out his gun and pointed at Becky she quickly grabbed it. Holding the gun in one hand Becky covers her entire arm in flames and pulled her fist back before piercing the second Ryker right through his chest. The real Ryker watched as his duplicate coughed up blood and fell down to the ground, sliding off of Becky's now bloody arm.

Ryker couldn't move, he was paralyzed after just witnessing his own execution. Then Becky turned and slowly walked up to him. As she did, she ripped off her mask, revealing a much bigger mouth with rows of sharp teeth. She then licked the blood off her arm with her now dark long tongue as she did.

Back in reality, it was unknown to Becky that her eyes had changed, or that Ryker was seeing a vision of his own death. Becky then grabbed the barrel of Ryker's pistol, using her power to create a fire from within her palm until it got so hot that the gun began to melt.

"You're… a demon" Ryker said still under the vision effects.

Becky was confused by his words " _Me? A demon. He must be trying to trick me"._

She then pulled him towards her and gave him a hard headbut. Becky had busted him open as a result, and a streak of blood came rolling down from his forehead before his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he passed out.

Becky let out a sigh of relief, but then felt a sharp pain in her head " **YOU'RE WELCOME".**

The voice left as quickly as it came. Which made Becky even more confused " _For what? Could the voice have had something to do with what Ryker said?"._

She shook her head, now was not the time to deal with her inner voice when she still had work to do. Once she realized she won Becky's eyes returned to normal. She then turned around and turn her attention to the woman still on the ground.

She extended her hand out to her "Sorry I was a little late, I wanted to record them trying to harass you so I would have some proof for the police".

The girl looked at Becky's hand hesitantly before taking it and getting back on her feet "Thank you".

"No problem, I called the police before I jumped in so they should be here soon. Will you be ok here by yourself?" Becky asked.

The women nodded. Becky then threw the camcorder she used at the girl before turning to walk away.

"W-wait, what's your name?" The girl asked.

Becky then stopped, the media back home has given her so many nicknames as of late. She knew she had to pick one just to make things easier for herself "Me… I'm The Lass Kicker of the Whisper Wind Four. What's yours".

The girl was surprised that she wanted to know her name "Oh… um… Toni. Toni Storm".

Then Becky could hear police sirens in the distance "That's my cue. It was a pleasure Toni".

Giving one last look at Toni, Becky focused the Viger to her feet and blasted off into the sky. Toni looked in awe, the woman who was now her hero was just absolutely amazing. She waved goodbye to Becky, hoping this would not be the last time they met.

As heroic as Becky must have looked taking off to Toni, things took a turn for the worse once Becky was out of her sights. Becky had still yet to master landing, and crashed and burned on the rooftop of a building.

Becky picked herself up "I really gotta work on that".

"Yeah, I would say so" A new voice said.

Becky turned and got into her fighting stance "Who is that".

She then saw a man standing in front of her, he was only wearing red trunks and boots. He had long hair and an even longer beard. He looked kinda familiar, like Becky had seen him somewhere before.

The man spoke "Nice work saving that girl, this city can be pretty brutal. You have a lot of potential, but you need some work".

He then began to walk towards Becky, which she did not like "Hey stand back, I'll burn you if you come any closer".

He ignored her and continued walking. Becky threatens him, but he didn't listen to her. She couldn't figure this guy out or why he was so confident. What she did know was she couldn't take any risks, so Becky threw her fist forward and let out a blast of fire into the man's direction. Instead of stopping him, he just walks right into Becky's fire and let the flames engulf him. She didn't let up either, not until she felt his hand cover her fist and stop the attack.

Becky looked over the man and didn't see one mark or burn on him " _How, I didn't hold back at all?"._

It was as if her flames had no effect on him. She looked up at him stunned "Who are you?"

The man let go and smiled "I'm Daniel Bryan".

* * *

 **Don't forget to comment and vote. Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Previously**

She then saw a man standing in front of her, he was only wearing red trunks and boots. He had long hair and an even longer beard. He looked kinda familiar, like Becky had seen him somewhere before.

The man spoke "Nice work saving that girl, this city can be pretty brutal. You have a lot of potential, but you need some work".

He then began to walk towards Becky, which she did not like "Hey stand back, I'll burn you if you come any closer".

He ignored her and continued walking. Becky threatens him, but he didn't listen to her. She couldn't figure this guy out or why he was so confident. What she did know was she couldn't take any risks, so Becky threw her fist forward and let out a blast of fire into the man's direction. Instead of stopping him, he just walks right into Becky's fire and let the flames engulf him. She didn't let up either, not until she felt his hand cover her fist and stop the attack.

Becky looked over the man and didn't see one mark or burn on him _"How, I didn't hold back at all?"._

It was as if her flames had no effect on him. She looked up at him stunned "Who are you?"

The man let go and smiled "I'm Daniel Bryan".

* * *

 **Currently**

Becky's eyes widened before taking her hand back "Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Bryan".

Becky stood up straight and held her head up high. She wanted to make a good first impression and act like meeting Daniel was no big deal, but in her head she was losing it " _Holy fucking balls! Its Daniel Bryan, the American Dragon, one of the most amazing and respected mutants in the world! Ok Becky act cool"._

Daniel Bryan, Becky was right in her assessment. Daniel was known worldwide, going to any town, city, state, or country that required his help. No crime was too little or big for Daniel, if he felt as if he could do something to make someone else's day better he would jump in an instant.

Along with that he had an extremely rare power, he was indestructible, making him impossible to kill. Which meant in extremely dangerous missions where the conditions would be fatal to others, Daniel could survive the situation easily. He would often throw himself into a burning building, dive into deep waters, even walkthrough highly radioactive environments without being affected in the slightest.

He was also a role model for all aspiring mutants who wished to use their powers to help others. This included Becky, who has followed Daniel's work for years now. She couldn't believe she didn't recognize him at first sight.

"You've done a lot of good work since you've gotten here Miss... Lass Kicker was it" Daniel asked.

Becky had to snap out of her admiration "Y-yeah, that's me and thank you, that means a lot coming from you".

Daniel walked in a circle around Becky examining her "That's quite a power you have to. Fire is always good for a strong offense. Not to mention those eyes scared that poor bastard to death".

"My eyes" Becky whispers " _They must have activated without me even noticing"._

"However…" Daniel stopped in front of Becky "You can't always count on overpowering your enemies because when you face someone stronger than you, you need to be able to out think them".

"What do you mean?" Becky asked.

Instead of getting an answer, Becky received a kick to the gut and an elbow to the back of the neck sending her to the ground. Then in a matter of seconds, Daniel tied Becky up like a pretzel in a submission like move "I call this the Yes Lock. Now believe it or not, in terms of power you're much stronger than me. Yet in a matter of seconds I was able to put you down. Now show me how you would get out of this".

Becky could feel her shoulder slowly being dislocated. She knew she had to do something, luckily she had a trick up her sleeve. She moved her jaw to slowly remove the mask on her face. Once it was off, Becky turned her head to Daniel. He gave her an odd look before being blinded by a stream of ash being spewed from Becky's mouth.

This was an ability Becky had just recently discovered. Since fire turned things into ash, Becky found that she was able to create ash and project it from her mouth. She is still trying to master it, but she figured since she was trying to impress Daniel Bryan she should use it and it paid off. In that moment of blindness Becky was able to escape Daniel's grip on her.

Once separated Becky immediately grabbed her shoulder, making sure it wasn't damaged too badly. She didn't think it was separated but it was very sore. Daniel was back on his feet and walked towards Becky while rubbing his eyes.

"Not bad, although you should have kept coming after me when you had me blind, but you didn't know this was a test" Daniel said dusting himself off.

He walked up to Becky, she watched him carefully just in case he would try something else. Instead, he put his hand up and gestures towards her shoulder "May I?".

It appeared he was sincere, so Becky allowed Daniel to check her shoulder. He placed his hand on the top of her shoulder and circles her arm around with the other.

He was checking for any injuries and besides a few wincing faces from Becky, she was ok "I didn't put enough pressure on to do any real damage but you will be sore tomorrow".

To which Becky waved him off "Don't worry, I heal really fast. Even if you did dislocate my shoulder it would heal itself in a couple hours".

What Becky didn't notice was that her mask had fallen off after her last attack and her face was exposed for Daniel to see "You're just a kid".

Becky quickly reached for her face a gasped "Oh no?".

Seeing that she was beginning to panic Daniel put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to take a picture or something. I'm just amazed at how skilled you are for someone so young".

Becky's stomach was doing flips, she never would have thought she would hear Daniel Bryan give her such a compliment. He then motioned over to the edge of the building for them to sit. Once seated Becky looked down at her dangling feet, the two were pretty high up so no one should notice them. It was quiet for a moment, just the sounds of the city.

Until Becky spoke up "Daniel, can I get your opinion on something".

To which Daniel nodded, giving Becky the ok "Have you heard of the pep rally crash in Whisper Wind Falls by any chance".

Daniel scratched his beard as he thought back "Yes, actually. I have been there quite a few times. Not the most friendly bunch of humans in the world over their".

That last comment made Becky roll her eyes "You have no idea. Anyway, one of my best friends was behind the attack. I know she's just doing what she feels is right, and in a way I can understand what she's doing. She just wants humans to feel the pain they give out, but I just don't think that's the right way to go about things. Two wrongs don't make a right, and this can only make the tension between humans and mutants even worse".

Becky stopped for a moment and twiddles her fingers "but what I'm really afraid of is having to fight her. Me and her want to change our town in two very different ways. Her group and mine are on a collision course, and I'm afraid".

Becky began to choke up. Daniel watched as he could see the poor girl was deeply conflicted. He knew situations like this could be tough, and he could only imagine how much worse it must be for a teenage girl to go through.

Becky began to speak between sobs "I'm just scared… what if… the only way to stop this from causing war in our town, is to take them out. What if… I have to… kill...".

Her emotions got the best of her and she threw herself at Daniel and cried into his chest "I don't want to kill my friend!".

This was one of the first things Becky had to think about when she saw that Sasha had joined Paige. In this world, it was not uncommon for heroes and villains to kill each other. It was just how things worked out sometimes. Although Absolution has shown no interest in killing anyone, Becky knew if push came to shove, they would have no problem taking out anyone that got in their way. She also knew she was going to have to step up to them at some point, which meant she would have to fight Sasha.

She felt Daniel pat her head "Tell me, this friend of yours. Do you trust her".

Although Becky didn't trust Paige, Sonya, or Mandy. She felt deep down that Sasha was still her friend and that she could still put some belief in her.

So Becky nodded her head, causing Daniel to smile "Then you need to give her time. In this day and age, their very well may be no heroes or villains. Everyone is just doing what they believe is right. However, you can take things too far. I say, let her know you trust her and her decision making. If she's friends with you, then I'm sure if things get out of hand, she'll be able to see that and realize what she's doing is wrong. Don't make any rash decisions, right now just play wait and see with this new group".

Becky wiped her tears away. Although she wished she could get Sasha back sooner rather than later, she needed to believe in her. This also meant she needed to find Sasha quick, to tell her this.

Daniel then stood up "What's your real name".

Becky stood up, she was unsure if she should tell him. After all, other than her friends no one back home knew she was a mutant and with Nikki being on to her she needed to be really careful. Then again Daniel had no reason to betray Becky.

So she told him "I'm Becky Lynch".

"Well, Becky let me leave you with this. This world is filled with bad people, but among them you'll find a few who are just lost and misguided. Those are the people who really need your help, and your friend may very well be one of these people".

Becky nodded, but Daniel wasn't finished "But even more important, make sure you don't become the person who gets lost. Always remember why you chose the path your on, remember why you fight and why you want to change your town. Never lose the fire that burns within you".

Daniel then stuck his hand out "It was nice to finally meet you. I hope this isn't the last time we cross paths".

Becky shook his hand "Me too. Thank you for the advice".

With that, Daniel jumped off the building into the alley where he disappeared. Once he was gone, Becky fell down on her back and let out a sigh. If meeting Daniel Bryan wasn't crazy enough, she now had a lot to think about when it came to Sasha and what she needed to do when she got back home.

Becky looked up into the night sky "I need my bed".

* * *

 **Whisper Wind Falls**

The loud hum of a motorcycle could be heard echoing through the town as it was flying down the streets. Driving the bike was Dean, who had Bayley clinging onto his back as if her life depends on it.

The two were on their way to Sasha's house to talk to her cousins. They figured if anyone had any real information on Sasha's where abouts it be them. Also, they couldn't imagine what they must be going through and just thought they should check in on them as well.

While Dean has met Sasha's family on a number of occasions, Bayley has not. In fact, she had no idea where Sasha even lived. All she knew was that there were three of them and apparently they are the complete opposite of Sasha.

As Bayley was fully concentrated on not falling off the bike and dying. She couldn't help but think about how she and Sasha never really got along. It was a shame really, all they ever did was fight and bicker. Sure, Sasha may have started it by being a bit of a bitch when the first time they really talked but it wasn't all bad. After all Sasha did save Bayley from a severe beating from Nikki on her first day and at least there was never a dull moment when she was around.

The one memory that stuck out in Bayley's head the most was when she gave Sasha her Wonder Woman themed gear. She could see how ecstatic she was by the look on her face. It was the first time Sasha had looked at Bayley with something other than a scowl. It was in that brief moment Bayley got a glimpse of the real Sasha, the person behind the brave face. For some reason Bayley liked that Sasha, she like making her happy. It was strange but it felt so right.

After that Bayley was hoping to finally get a fresh start with Sasha. To maybe get closer to her and make her smile even more, that was the face Bayley wanted to see. That all changed when Paige came into the picture and that last look Sasha gave Bayley, that cocky smirk, was a face Bayley didn't want to see at all.

One thing's for sure, she needed to find Sasha and fast. At the very least to get some answers from her and find out what she was trying to accomplish.

Eventually Dean pulled into to a driveway and parked his bike. The house was just like any other, it appeared to have two stories and was white with a black roof.

"You can let go of me now Bayley" Dean sighed.

"Oh right…" Bayley said, letting go of Dean and hopping off the bike.

After hanging their helmets on the bike, the two walked up to the front door and Dean rang the doorbell. A minute went by and no one came to the door. So Dean tried again, but still no one came to his call. Now getting frustrated, Dean repeatedly banged on the door until he got an answer.

"IF YOU DAMN NEWS FOLK DON'T STOP BANGING ON MY FUCKING DOOR I'M GONNA…!".

The door then swung open, exposing a man holding a trombone "... oh Dean it's just you sorry about tha-".

Then another man came to the door "Wood's, put the trombone down man".

The man named woods did as he was told "My bad Kofi, I thought it was the news agai-".

Like a speeding bullet a pancake came flying out of nowhere. Dean was able to dodge the flapjack but it ended up hitting Bayley right in the face.

The two other men had to stop the much bigger man who was charging at the door with a plate of pancakes "Yo, E! Calm down man, it's just Dean!".

Once he saw they were telling the truth, he sat down the food "Oh. My bad. Sup Dean, is your friend ok".

Bayley was on the ground as she put her thumb up "I'm good, it's just my eye is all".

Now that the confusion had past the cousins invited Dean and Bayley into the home. It was a pretty nice house, the first thing Bayley noticed was the big tv and multiple gaming systems. Obviously this family was big on gaming, which made Bayley wish she had gotten along with Sasha more.

Bayley and Dean took a seat on the leather couch as Kofi spoke "Sorry about that Dean, ever since that pep rally, the news has consistently been trying to interview us and try to make a story off us".

Dean waved him off "it's cool don't worry about it".

"Easy for you to say…" Bayley said, rubbing her eye.

"And who might you be" Woods asked.

Bayley looked around before realizing they were talking to her "Oh me. My names Bayley Martinez".

The three cousins all looked at each other before laughing. Then the man named E spoke "Oh, so you the Bayley Sasha don't like".

Bayley then dropped her head down " _Way to put it bluntly"._

"Don't feel too bad about it, Sasha doesn't like anyone at first. Anyway, allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Xavier Woods. This is Kofi Kingston and big man here is Ettore Langston but you can just call him Big E".

Bayley nodded her head, taking a mental note of their names "it's nice to meet you all".

Once the pleasantries were over, Dean got down to business "So how have you guys been holding up. I can't imagine what you must be going through".

The mood in the room instantly changed. The three men were visibly upset and look as if they hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in days.

Kofi scratches his neck "it's been rough that's for sure. I mean everything that happened just totally blindsided us. We knew about Sasha getting her powers, but we never thought she would do something like this".

"Not like that old bastard didn't deserve it" Big E weighed in.

Although true, Xavier changes the topic "Ever since that day we haven't heard anything from Sasha. We've spent days trying to track her and got jack shit".

"Do you remember anything strange going on with Sasha the day it happened" Dean asked.

The three thought about it for a moment before Kofi answers "Not really, it was business as usual. We had breakfast, talked, and played some video games before we had to go to work".

Then Xavier snapped his finger "Hold up I remember before I left, Sasha came up to me. She was acting kind of strange, like she wanted to tell me something but couldn't bring herself to say what was on her mind. I guess now I know what".

"Did she say where she was going" Bayley asked.

Big E then shook his head "No, but I do know she's was spending a lot of time at the Waterfall that week".

This caused Bayley raise an eyebrow " _Why would she be there that week. We haven't gone there for the past week and a half to train because Becky is in New York"._

Then Xavier got up "We are glad you're here though Dean".

Then Kofi quickly ran upstairs. After about a minute came back with something in his hand and Bayley immediately recognized what it was.

Kofi handed it to Dean "We already checked Sasha's room for clues, but she took anything that could give us a lead. I think she was in a rush though and forgot this. Do you think you can use it to track her down".

It was the Wonder Woman gear, Sasha had worn it the few times she went out protecting the town before she joined Paige.

Dean gave it a quick sniff "Yup, it still has her scent on it. Thank god she's too lazy to do her laundry. I can get my dogs to smell this and we should be able to track her down in no time".

The three men all celebrated and Bayley couldn't help but smile. They were this much closer to finding Sasha.

"Please guys, we're out of options. Bring her back" Big E pleaded with a smidgen of emotion leaking out.

Dean was about to speak before Bayley beat him to it "We'll find her. No matter what".

The only problem was, Sasha was not alone. So even if they do find their friend, Absolution won't be far.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, thanks for those who are reading. I haven't been writing as much anymore because I'm starting to feel like people don't care about this story too much. I rarely get any reviews and I just haven't seen the growth in this story that I was hoping for. TBH I don't really care about views, it's the low amount of reviews that has gotten me down and unsure if I should continue. Usually I would just stop posting, but I love this story so much and have the next three arcs planned out. So I just wanted to see how many still cares about this story and if you want more or if I'm just wasting my time. I hope I can keep writing this, but if not I have other ideas for stories that I'd like to work on. Thanks for the feedback, and if this is the last chapter thanks to the ones who stuck with me and read the little world I created.**


End file.
